Naruto:Taskmaster
by Truth Of The Lost Mortal
Summary: Killing Madara wasn't enough to stop Naruto from being sent to a different universe,by Kamui.Taken by Cadmus,he's turned into Project Taskmaster.Found by Aqualad,KF,and Robin,and introduced to the League,he turns his back,using his skill to be a mercenary
1. Prologue:Pull The Trigger Part 1

Disclaimer:What's good what's good what's good?

Swordsman Of Kronos:We're back on, again, with yet, another story. Neither me-

Assassin Of Chaos:-Me-

Bane Of The Fallen:-Nor me-

SofK:Will actually be _writing_ this chapter but instead my third, fourteen year old son, whom I actually just won custody of, will be. To be clear, I have three sons- My oldest and two fourteen Year olds (Plus my Nephew...) ... Yeah, don't get drunk people...

True Mortal:Yeah or else you'll end up like me... Short with your mom's hair and mixed eyes(One blue, the other green). Oh, and don't forget the res-

BotF:Yeeeeeeaaaaahhh, that's enough of that.

True Mortal:Don't try to interrupt me Philli-

AOC:You guys know something?

True Mortal:What you moron?

AOC... Well I just think it's funny that we might as well have our own Bat-Clan.

BotF:How so?

AOC:SofK- Batman/ Bruce Wayne, the dad figure. BotF- Nightwing/ Dick Grayson the elder figure. That one time fill in from PJ and we ALL know he's the Red Hood/ Jason Todd in this equation. Me, Red Robin/ Tim Drake, the smart one-

True Mortal:And don't _you_ feel smart about yourself you b-

AOC:And finally, True Mortal, The now Robin/ Damian Wayne, AKA The Bastar-

SofK:HEY! Not that kind of language!

True Mortal:And who's the retard that jumped off a roof onto a trampoline just to see if he could bounce back up, only to _break_ the trampoline, huh, _**SKITTLES**_? Now, meet me out back with a crowbar- oh, and find PJ.

AOC:PJ? OUTBACK? CROWBAR? TRUE MORTAL WHY YOU GOTTA BE LIKE THAT! WHY OUTBACK! WHY THE CROWBAR! WHY **PJ**! C'MON! G- GUYS, YOU REALIZE THIS IS WRONG, RIGHT, **RIGHT**? GUYS! TRUE MORTAL! AW, HERE IT GOES!

Prologue:Pull The Trigger

The main scientist of Cadmus, Desmond, stared at the computer screens In front of him, all of those bleeping wildly as the words 'Major Human Power Source Found' Flashed in red letters. With the alarm within the underground building blaring wildly, red lights flashing, military members of the Cadmus Projects rushing into the room and standing into attention behind the scientist as he stared to the screen behind his glasses.

Desmond drummed his fingers on his desk as the words continued to flash and the sirens continued to blare, those within the room starting to show slight annoyance at all of the noise. Leaning back in his chair, Desmond locked his fingers under his chin before his chair swerved around, standing to his full height as he finally pointed his finger to a map hanging on the wall of the room before barking his orders.

"There's an unknown _human_ power source that exceeds anything the monitors here have ever come in contact with- There's no telling how much potential _it_ has as a weapon- bring it back to me to be analyzed, studied, and if possible, put into a project. Well... What are you waiting for... The Justice League to get their hands on him instead of Cadmus? _GO!_"

"Sir!" The Cadmus Soldiers called back as they saluted the man before rushing from the room, some making a show to rip over themselves and their comrades as Desmond shook his head with a disappointed sigh before dropping down into his chair to wait for the, quote and quote, 'Soldiers', to return.

~The Soldiers, 50 Miles Away~

Sweat dripped down hardened men's faces as they came in contact with the killing intent of the subject that Desmond had sent them after. He, The Kid, Wasn't much, a five year old with sun blond hair, an over-sized orange and black tattered jump suit in which was covered with an orange cloak with black flames.

Adorning each cheek were three whisker marks. Appearing from his upper lips were a set of elongated canines which both ended in devastatingly sharp points, seeming to the soldiers almost like that of the fabled fiction vampire- Dracula. None of this though was the main point of the small, young child, but a swirling black tattoo like inking on his stomach with Japanese like writing, from which a massive amount of killing intent was leaking, almost as if trying to suffocate those around the small child.

A young soldier, no older than twenty five, coughed as he looked towards their leader who was, at that point in time digging through his military-like backpack."Sir?" He questioned the older man, as though he had asked a previous question, before the leader finally looked up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked how we proceeded sir, I mean, surely the Justice League has picked up on the boy's signature?" At this, The leader nodded with a grim look as he finally pulled what he had dug through his pack for, an oxygen like mask that seemed to be more hazardous than life saving. Walking forwards, forcing himself past the killing intent, he pushed the mask onto the boy's face as attachments protruded, forming a spider like object over him head as the KI seemingly began to be absorbed by the machine, the boy convulsing, as he was picked up by the leader.

"Indeed. But we have the advantage. Now let's hurry, at the rate that the Killing Intent was being forced out, it'll overload the null-void. We _have_ to be back in the underground base by that time."

"Sir!"

~Cadmus, Desmond's lab~

The main scientist of Cadmus, Desmond, sighed as one of the moronic soldiers of Cadmus entered his private studies, once again breaking his concentration."What do you want now? I have work that, definitely, does not involve you which needs to be rectified of mistakes made by your," at this his voice lowered to where the cowering soldier couldn't hear him,"incompetent leader..."

Still, cowering, the soldier answered,"I'm... Sorry sir... But we've returned with the human source that your computers detected." At this, Desmond perked up, his eyes glancing to the soldier.

"Is that so? I want a full report... _now_."

"Y-Yes Sir. We arrived on the scene, which was _flooded _with killing intent. We found it coming from a five year old child, blond hair, recently discovered blue eyes, six whisker marks on his cheeks-"

"Whisker marks you say...?" Desmond interrupted the soldier, his eyes shining as they landed on a book laying on his desk, labeled: Legends Of Makai.

"Y-Yes sir..."

"Take me to him, but first, take this letter over to section 59. Tell them to shut down Project Kr."

"Are you sure Sir? I mean-"

"Don't question me!" Desmond called as he withdrew a vial and needle filled with a liquid, the soldier's eyes widening.

"Sir, is that-"

"Yes. And if that child holds what I think he does, it _will_ work this time. Now, let's go." The soldier nodded as he and Desmond left the main scientists private laboratory.

~With the child~

The young child's body was in a coma like state as it floated within a tank filled with green liquid as his eyes twitched. Inside the young one's mind, we find another body, this one approximately sixteen years old, floating in a red liquid similar to that the young boy floated in.

The sixteen year old floated face first within the water as bubbles floated to the top before his body began thrashing. The boy came to the surface, revealing that he had the _exact_ same facial features as well as body structure of the young boy found by the Cadmus Military.

The Boy looked around the water filled, sewer like place before finding a giant cage like structure, held together only by a few pieces of paper with Kanjii written on it. Walking forwards, with quite a bit of difficulty, before calling out."Kyuubi! Kyuubi, I need to talk to you! Kyuu-"

"**What!"** A demonic voice thundered as two gigantic, fox like eyes came into view."**What could you _possibly _want _now_ you little flesh bag?"** The demonic voice thundered out as the blond below it growled.

"You know damned well what I want. I want to know what happened, where we are, how we got here, and why it seems that my Killing Intent went haywire because I no longer have a sixteen year old body, but a five year old out _there_."

"**And what order do you want that in?"** The demonic voice boomed sarcastically as the blue eyed young man below him snarled.

"Get on with my answers fox, or I'll send that seal into overdrive and send your sorry, furry ass back t-"

"**Fine you little brat! You were fighting Madara..."**

~Flashback~

"Why don't you just give up you ignorant brat?" Madara Uchiha questioned to the battered and bloodied blond that was kneel-ed onto the ground in pain before him."There's no way that you can possibly defeat someone like me, The Immortal Madara Uchiha, after all, you are still but a genin... Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze."

Naruto snarled with hatred buried in his eyes as he lurched forwards, his knee barely missing the much older man, though a hidden Kunai made its mark, slashing the man across his chest, forcing him to cry out in pain before Naruto's right foot lashed out, crushing Madara's mask and sending plenty of shards into the aged man's skull.

Naruto followed the devastating kick with an upper cut, sending the man staggering back. Stretching his hand out, a ball of swirling wind appeared within it before turning into the devastating form of a monstrous shuriken. Spinning the energy weapon in his hand, Naruto rushed forwards, not a foot away from his now bleeding opponent before releasing the technique, allowing it to slam into Madara as the man cried out, pain ripping throughout him.

A blinding light surrounded the arena of the two before a cosmic bang sounded out through the area, those within miles catching its backlash. Dust and debris flew throughout the Valley Of The End as Madara's screams of pain echoed throughout the planes. As the smoke settled, it revealed Naruto laying on the ground, panting in exhaustion.

Lying next to him was the body of Madara, sawed in half at the waist, gurgling in pain as blood leaked from his lips. The man head fell to the side as his dulling Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes faded the life within them away."So you killed me... And made an artificial peace between the villages... A treaty that will not..." At this, the dying man went into a coughing fit before continuing,"... Last a year... To bad for you... you little bastard... you won't..."

At this, the man closed his eyes before snapping them open, a vortex immediately forming at Naruto's rising body, tearing him apart and pulling him into it."... LIVE TO SEE IT!" With that, Naruto entire body was sucked through as his screams faded out through the valley as Madara began laughing, insanely as the ninja of Konoha came to find his severed body...

~End Flashback~

"**Going through the portal... It was a bitch, I had to transform you into a Hanyou-"**

"You did _WHAT_ to me! You son of a b-"

"**Be careful how you speak to me _human_! I saved your sorry pathetic hide by doing you that favor! You wouldn't have _survived_ the dimension jump if I hadn't! However... It did come with a... price..."**

"Does it involve why I seem to be _five_ out there?"

"**Indeed. Every Hanyou transformation comes with a price- An arm, a leg, your emotions, your soul, you were lucky enough to have just de-aged."**

"That's all fine and good, but how do I get _back_?"

"**You don't."** Kyuubi responded as Naruto snarled at him.**"You may have survived the first jump, but you _won't_ a second. It would cause too much damage to your internal organs. Besides, even if you did, there are too many multi- verses for you to be sure where you'd land- meaning- you wouldn't even find your way home by the time your ninety, and that's a _long_ way off now."**

"Then... what do I do?"

"**Enjoy your second chance at life... When you get out of your human induced coma..."** Naruto stared at the Kyuubi before sighing, walking away from the giant cage as the giant, demonic fox eyes disappeared from his view...

~Desmond~

"You _better _besure about this Desmond! We're shutting down the Kr Project, a project we've put almost all of our funds into, for what, one of your, _hunches_?"

"Just trust me." Desmond responded with a smirk as he observed the floating five year old boy,"This will work. Plus, Project TaskMaster was already funded, finished, but never passed. This won't cost us a cent more than what it did back in the nineties! Additionally, If this project fails, or if it's commanded, we can finish Project Kr in sixteen weeks or less."

"For free?" The man opposite him questioned suspiciously.

"... One Hundred Percent..." Desmond responded with a smirk.

~Timeskip, 11 Years Later, Naruto Age: 16~

"Uh Guys... You might want to see this..." Kid Flash spoke to his two friends, Aqualad and Robin...

True Mortal:I'm finished for now.

AOC:Oh thank the lord, I thought you were just going to-

True Mortal:Don't finish that sentence Lebeau!

SofK:Yeah, please, _don't_!

BotF:... I'm staying out of this!

True Mortal:Good Idea. Now, AOC, meet me out back with a monkey, a motorcycle, and a baseball bat... Mwhaha...

AOC:A MONKEY! WITH A MOTORCYCLE! AND A BASEBALL BAT! WHY? WHERE ARE WE GOING! I'M STILL SCARRED BECAUSE OF THE COURT OFFENCE! TRUE MORTAL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO _vague_! C'MON! TRUE MORTAL! TRUE MORTAL! TR- AW HERE IT GOES!


	2. Chapter 1:Pull The Trigger Part 2

Disclaimer:Yeah, this is a Naruto/ Dc/ Slight Marvel X-over

True Mortal:Meaning Taskmaster belongs to Marvel and is no way our design, and Certain Marvel Characters _may_ make appearances throughout the story, like it or not, it _really_ doesn't matter to me.

Assassin Of Chaos:IT'S TRUE! HE HAS NO SOUL!

True Mortal:SHUT UP BEFORE I CUT YOU LEBEAU!

AOC:YOU AREN'T MAN ENOUGH!

Swordsman Of Kronos:This is getting old quickly.

Bane Of The Fallen:'S why I decided to stay out of it, and because I did, it's these two arguing and not me! Oh happy days!

True Mortal:NOW! Bane, meet me at the Dc Comics base, then the Marvel, and bring some old comics, a crowbar, some money, a bat, our comic replicas, a gun, and a sword or two.

BotF:WHAT? C'MON THAT- THAT'S NOT FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! HEY, PUT THAT RIFLE DOWN! AND THE SWORD! AND THE COMICS! AND- GUYS, HELP!

AOC:Now you know what I go through you,'It ain't so bad you stupid Jackass'! SO, get out there and get the old timey comics back! And not the sucky age! Oh and tell 'em some of there work still rock, just not ALL OF IT! WHICH IT SHOULD!

BotF:GUYS! DAD! TRUE MORTAL! C'MON TRUE MORTAL? TRU- AW HERE IT GOES!

AOC:THAT'S MY LINE! BOTF GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE AND TAKE MY LINE BACK! DAMNIT, GET BACK HERE! TRUE MORTAL! YOU TOOK ALL OF MY LANTERN COMICS! THEY'RE ALL BADASS TOO! GET BACK HERE! AW HERE IT GOES!

Chapter 1:Pull The Trigger Part Two

Robin and Aqualad came to stand in front of a tank holding a boy sixteen or so years old. He had spiky white hair at the back of his head, trailing up into his spiky black hair from which two bangs hung down into his face, covering his closed eyes. On each cheek sat three, crude and jagged whisker like marks, seemingly formed from straight lines.

His facial features we defined and the face itself lacked any and all of its former baby fat. Jutting from his upper lips were dangerously sharp, canine teeth. The boy wore no shirt, showing his defined muscles taken from countless hours of training. Wrapped around his upper torso, however, was the black leather straps connecting one one silver ring in the middle of the young man's chest, a sword.

The sword's blade was black with double serrated edges painted white and coming up into a dangerous point. The sleek blade continued up into a silver connection that extended down into a metal, black leather wrapped, handle. The handle continued down into a black, demonic fox looking claw which clung heavily to a silver ball within its palm.

Wrapped around the man's waist was a, slightly, bulky black belt with silver connection boards behind it. The buckle was the same black as the rest but held a scarlet red square within itself. Hanging from the sides of the belt, very hazardously, were two newly government issued M1911 Pistols. He wore black military cargo like pants that fit perfectly. The pants went down to be tucked into black, steel toed, silver plated, army combat boots.

Clasped onto the tops of each side of the boots, extending down to his ankles, were jagged military, combat ready knives. The blades were black, obviously made for stealth mission, though made of a seemingly unknown metal. The blades extended down into black leather wrapped hilts which held silver skulls at the end.

The three teen stared at awe at the other within the room."Robin, hack." Aqualad ordered as Robin's attention came to him.

"Huh, Oh, Right." Walking to the Cadmus Computer, Robin placed a USB Drive cord into a connection before Four Red faced Robins came up over the bright word,'Password', before turning Green. Immediately, small printed words came onto the Cadmus screen as Robin began speaking once more, reading from his holographic like computer.

"Weapon Designation: Taskmaster. He was five when they found him before injecting him with an elaborate modification of the adrenal steroid cortisol designed to unlock the mind's potential. It, apparently gave him the ability to absorb knowledge instantly. The ability is linked to his muscle memory, allowing him to instantly replicate the physical movement of peak-level humans.

Cadmus, took advantage of that and have taken notice that he is an exceptional martial artist, mimicking Batman, Deathstroke, Lady Shiva, Catman, Someone named Chesire, and Richard Dragon. A skilled swordsman, mimicking Deathstroke, Brutale, some underground villains employed by Cadmus named Swordsman and Baron Zemo.

Additionally, he a master marksman, with skills ranging from Deathstroke, Deadshot and a dead war veteran named Frank Castle with guns. Green Arrow with bows and arrows. And a Cadmus hired mercenary who, supposedly, never misses, named Bullseye. It also states he displays a strenuously honed athletic ability, taken from Batman, Catwoman, Huntress, a man named Sportsmaster, and has the contortionist skills of Rag Doll."

"No way the League knows about this." Kid Flash spoke with a shake of his head as he realized that Robin was done. Robin opened his mouth, but Aqualad interfered, pointing up to the three gray creatures sitting above Taskmasters head.

"And these... Creatures?" The white haired teen intoned.

"G- Gnome morf gnomes. Telepathic. They're force feeding him and education besides his skills, currently working on deduction skills."

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash interrupted,"They're making a slave out of... well... an innocent 'Kid'."

"_Now_ we contact the League." Aqualad spoke as he pressed his Atlantian belt design, which glowed blue as Robin went through a few motions on his computer before speaking once again.

"No signal."

"We're in too deep... _literally_..." Kid Flash summed up with a grim look before looking over his shoulder towards the 'sleeping' teen for a while before speaking again,"This is wrong."

"We can't just leave him like this." Robin added to the red head's sentence, looking at Aqualad.

"... Set him free, do it." Aqualad gave Robin his order, as Robin's holo-computer came up. Typing quickly as he could, Robin looked over at the tank of the teen. Immediately, the tank opened, smoke billowing throughout the room. The teen's hand outstretched itself before clutching with a cracking sound, forcing Aqualad's eyes to narrow.

Quickly, the teen's eyes snapped open, showing that he had mismatched eyes. One was a blue slitted eye sitting on black sclera while the other was a red slitted eye sitting on black sclera. This action forced Aqualad's eyes to widen before Taskmaster dashed from his confinements before crashing into Aqualad, forcing the boy to grunt in pain. His fists quickly and heavily fell against Aqualad's face in a mad thrash.

"Woah, Hold on Taskey, we're on your side!" was called as Robin wrapped his arms around Taskmaster's neck and Kid Flash, his arm. Taskmater paid no heed as he brought Kid Flash forwards before sending the his elbow into the boy's face, sending him flying and crashing through a large amount of glass.

"I didn't want to do this!" Robin called as he slapped a smoke bomb onto Taskmaster's face which exploded a green fog coming from it before Taskmaster lashed out with a kick, landing it to Robin's temple as Aqualad sent his foot towards Taskmaster. The white/ black haired project of Cadmus caught the boy's foot without so much as little effort before swinging him to the side, allowing the young man to be swung to the side.

Robin jumped to his feet before allowing his tasers to connect with Taskmaster's bare chest. The young teen snarled, snatching the line and bringing Robin fourth for his elbow to smash into Robin's face before bringing his knee up to slam into the younger boys abdomen. Following this, Taskmaster wrapped his arms around Robin's neck before lifting the black haired teen into the air, before allowing hims to plummet down, back first, on his knee.

Standing to his feet, Taskmaster allowed his right foot to slam into Robin's chest. His foot added more pressure, seemingly to crush the boy's ribs before Aqualad rushed the young man, water hammer drawn."ENOUGH!" The hammer slammed into Taskmaster but only managed to send him stumbling backwards a few feet.

Aqualad helped Robin up where he moaned, holding his chest before falling back. Looking up as Taskmaster was already walking his way, he quickly stood, his hand outstretched as Taskmaster stopped."We are trying to help you!" Aqualad called out as Taskmaster narrowed his eyes.

"Help me?" He questioned with a raspy voice."I don't need your help. The way I see it, _you_ need _my_ help." Taskmaster shot back with a smirk as Aqualad narrowed his eyes at the teams former attacker.

"What are you saying?" Aqualad questioned as Taskmaster's smirk widened.

"I'm _saying_ that I can help you out of here. Get you to safety. Hell, I could even help you set fire to this place if you wanted, which I'm sure you _don't_... But it all comes... _at a price_." At this, Kid Flash and Robin came to stand beside their friend.

"How... much...?" Kid Flash panted as he held himself up against Aqualad as Taskmaster shrugged.

"How much do you three have on you at the moment?" Taskmaster questioned as the three heroes looked to each other before Kid Flash answered.

"Dude, we're wearing _spandex_! How many heroes carry _money_ in _spandex_!"

"... A lot." Taskmaster answered as he reached into his utility belt, withdrawing two pairs of brass tri knuckle claws, one extending straight down with sleek blades, the others jagged."Alright, I'll go ahead and do this, but you're going to owe me. Either my payment or a favor, it doesn't matter to me, either way, I win." With that, he allowed his brass knuckle claws to slice through the thick metal door before bursting from the room, leaving the others behind to rush after him.

Taskmaster immediately went after the Guardian, kicking him in his abdomen before slicing him across his helmeted face. The man cried out in pain before Taskmaster kicked him in his chest, sending the man falling backwards. Jumping forwards, he kicked a running Desmond to the floor. As the telekinetic like monster bowed to the teen before backing away, followed by the G-Gnomes. Taskmaster clucked his tongue before pointing to a doorway opposite him, ordering the teens that had found him.

"Go in there, it holds Project Kr. You might find it interesting." The team of boys looked at each other before shrugging, Aqualad leading the way as Kid Flash glanced over his shoulder suspiciously. Taskmaster watched the team leave before stomping on Desmond's leg, breaking it, as the man tried to scurry away. Taskmaster pulled off his right M1911 from his utility belt, before aiming it at the downed man.

"I owe you a lot of pain and a lot of agony, _Desmond_."

"P-Please. You won't kill me!"

"Want to make a bet? I'm a mercenary, it's what I do." At this, he pointed the gun at Desmond's head as the man snarled at him.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I... AM... YOUR... CREATOR! YOU CAN'T-" His screaming was cut off as Taskmaster pulled the trigger of his gun, a loud shot resounding out as blood spewed from Desmond's skull. Smirking in victory, Taskmaster spat on his, now deceased, tormentor's corps. The team he had just recently sent in the room opposite him came rushing back out, followed by a Superman look alike clone.

"What was tha-" Robin's sentence was cut off as he noticed Desmond's corpse."What did you do! You can't just go around and kill someone! The League could have handled him! You-"

"There's no need to cry over spilled milk." Taskmaster shot at the boy-wonder who recoiled at the anger in his voice."Now, we need to get out of here. With two projects loose the die hard Cadmus Military are on their way. If they get here before we get out, or the _League_ get here, you're not going to have any choice _but_ to kill. Now gather up The Guardian and come on!" Taskmaster called to the team as he rushed forwards. Aqualad hefted The Guardian onto his right shoulder as he, Kid Flash, Robin, and the Superman Clone followed behind Taskmaster, albeit reluctantly.

Taskmaster led them directly to an elevator which he sliced the cable of with his claws as Kid Flash stepped forwards."Are you crazy! We needed that to, oh I don't know, _get out of here_!" Taskmaster smirked before grabbing him by the back of the head. Attaching cable from his utility belt to the backs of all those with him, he leapt into the air, connecting them to the still dangling, severed cable before his claws sank into the metal walls."Start climbing!" Taskmaster ordered, indicating to the form of mountain climbers as he scaled the walls with his claws.

It didn't take the newly awakened mercenary long to reach the floor level he was looking for before looking down, he smirked as he realized that the Superman Clone was scaling the walls of the elevator dragging the team members up with him. Pushing off of the wall, and leaving a giant dent, the blue eyed clone leapt the rest of the way to the floor, pulling himself, and the other boys, out to stand beside Taskmaster.

Said Teen Cadmus Project smirked once again before motioning the glaring team to follow him. The, unknown to the team, former blond rushed forwards, cutting a corner and coming face to face with the same squadron that had brought him to Cadmus. Smirking to the men, some of which wore black masks with white skeletal skulls printed onto them, he withdrew the sword on his back, holding it in a seemingly difficult stance.

"Taskmaster." The leader spoke as said teen smiled.

"Morons." With that, the Cadmus Military team released fire as Taskmaster rushed forwards. He made quick work of the leader as he knocked the bullets of the squadron away with his sword, slicing the man's head clean off. Sending his arm out, Taskmaster allowed his sword to bury itself into its next victim before removing three throwing knives from his utility belt, releasing them into the necks of three more men.

The men gurgled, falling to the floor as Taskmaster smirked, removing both of his M1911's before counting eight more men. The men seemed to cower at the sight of their fallen comrades before they turned their backs to him, rushing away. Taskmaster frowned, pulling the triggers of the M1911's, allowing their bullets to sail through the air and crash into his enemies, taking down three men. Retrieving the three throwing knives he had used, he sent them into the backs of three more men's skulls.

Picking his sword up, Taskmaster rushed forwards before sailing through the air, the sword's dangerous point slamming through the chests of two men as his waist sent the men stumbling to the ground, gurgling. Smirking, Taskmaster wiped his daggers clean on the deceased leader's clothes before placing them in their designated places, followed by his guns. Forcing the leader out of his vest and trenchcoat, he slipped them on. Wiping his sword clean on the next man, he made a slit through his new trenchcoat, allowing his sword to return to its resting place underneath it.

Forcing that same body up, he removed the follower's skull mask before allowing the body to drop and placing the mask on his head. Smirking behind it, he rushed from that hallway, stopping the team from entering it as Kid Flash observed him."New look?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, dead end that way, follow me." With that, he rushed the opposite direction he had been going, coming to a gigantic spiraling staircase."At the top of this thing there'll be Cadmus Military. Chances are, they don't know I took the elevator out, they'll be waiting for us that way... We'll have the advantage for a moment, _if_ you give me a two minute head start."

"Oh yeah? And why should we trust you, huh?"

"You shouldn't, I'm a mercenary, but at this point in time, you have no choice do you?"

"He is right. He has gotten us this far. Go, but do not deceive us." Aqualad answered as Taskmaster smirked.

"If I do, consider it my _favor_... " With that, he rushed up the spiraling staircase, leaving the other boys alone behind him. Immediately reaching the top, he was assaulted with the sight of dozens of military-like men standing with their backs to him.

Smirking, Taskmaster withdrew his sword silently before slashing through the air, allowing the serated edge to lop off the heads of at least five soldiers. Stabbing forwards, his swords went directly through two other soldiers as they finally became aware of him. Smirking wider, Taskmaster withdrew one of his ankle combat knives before slashing one of the men's thoats, stealing his AK-47. Immediately, he released fire, the bullets tearing through opponent after opponent as they fell to the ground screaming.

Still holding his Combat knife, he released it into the crossfire of bullets, it embedding itself into the forehead of one of the soldiers who stood still for a long while before dropping to the ground, dead. Withdrawing his swords from the two corpses bodies, as the AK-47 ran out of bullets, before sending it crashing into one of the men's heads. The man fell to the ground as the Sword left his skull. Swinging it around, the sword lodged itself deep into the chest of a man behind him.

Taking the sword out, he lopped off one last man's head before the other Cadmus Military men backed away, glaring dangerously at the teen mercenary. At that moment, the other boys came running up the spiraling staircase as Taskmaster smirked."Hey Super-Clone!" He called to the Superman clone who scowled at him.

"What?"

"Tear the building... down!" The clone gave no response before attacking one of the columns supporting the building. Tearing it out, he used it as a battering ram to slam into the other columns as the building rumbled dangerously before collapsing down upon everyone within, Taskmaster still smirking.

~Outside~

As the debris of the building of Cadmus sat, Taskmaster stood abroad, a brand new AK-47 attached to the back of his utility belt his hands guiding bullets to it, taken from the fallen bodies of his enemies, into pouches on his utility belt. Pieces of concrete moved as the other four boys came out, the three that had found him moaning in pain.

Taskmaster sat to the side, amused as he listened to the team of boys talk amongst themselves before the Justice League made their appearance, forcing Taskmaster to frown. Batman had immediately begun to intone how angry he was as Robin, as well as Kid Flash and Aqualad, stood up to their mentors, something that would have made him smirk at how _stupid_ it sounded, if he hadn't been trying to remember a similar occurrence in his past.'What happened...? I... can't remember..." Shaking his head as Superman's clone finished the team's speak, all eyes came on him.

"What? You're putting me in with the Side-Kicks? As a hero? Sorry, been there, done that, too many times. I'm done with the whole 'I'm a hero here to save you for no apparent reason' deal. You want my help, you pay me. Speaking of which, I expect my payment soon, Side-Kicks." With that, he reached into his utility belt and produced four smoke bombs in between his fingers before throwing them to the ground, allowing a purple smoke to envelope him before he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Kid Flash questioned, put off by Taskmaster's bizarre show.

~On top of a roof, close by~

Taskmaster smirked behind his mask as he watched the heroes and their _side-kicks_ from his perch, arms crossed."And so the legend of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze..." He spoke, aiming his M1911 pistols at the men and women below before returning them to his belt,"... Begins again."

True Mortal:And done.

AOC:WHERE'S MY COMICS!

BotF:THOSE POOR COMIC WRITERS! THEY HAD NO CHANCE!

SofK:This is so stupid.

True Mortal:Agreed.

AOC:HEY! DON'T YOU GO-

True Mortal:SHUT UP! Now... meet me in San Fran Sciscy wit' some Liqa and a bulldozer.

BotF:WHY ARE YOU TALKING IN THAT ACCENT! TRUE MORTAL! SAN FRAN SCISCO? LIQUOR? YOU'RE TOO YOUNG! AND A BULLDOZER? GET BACK HERE! TRUE MORTAL! TRUE MORTAL! GET BACK HERE! NO- AW HERE IT-

AOC:NO! SHUT UP! Now... everyone out there ready...? Alright, good... AW, HERE IT GOES!


	3. Chapter 2:Ready Aim

Disclaimer:This is so stupid...

Assassin Of Chaos:Yeah? Well at least some little brat ass cousin didn't take your LANTERN comics. AND X-MEN!

True Mortal:OH GET OVER IT!

AOC:YOU GET OVER IT!

True Mortal:I WISH _I_ HAD TWO M1911'S! I'D SHOOT YOUR ASS DEAD YOU MOTHER FUCKE-

SofK:AW, HERE IT GOES AGAIN!

AOC:HEY! YOU USED MY LINE!

True Mortal:PLEASE! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT'S KELS LINE!

AOC:YEAH! IN THE NINETIES!

True Mortal:OH SHUT UP! NOW! Bane, since you were nice enough to be so silent, get something... another something... and then a third something... and then meet me there.

Bane Of The Fallen:HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WHERE AM I GOING TO FIND A THIRD SOMETHING! TRUE MORTAL! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO _vague_! TRUE MORTAL! ARE YOU LISTENIN- AW HERE IT GOES!

AOC:NO! SOFK, BOTF, GET BACK HERE! NO, DON'T GO WITH TRUE MORTAL, GET BACK HERE AND TAKE MY LINE BACK! DAMNIT YOU JACKASSES, FOR ONCE LISTEN TO ME! SOFK! BOTF! TRUE MORTAL! TRU- AW, HERE IT GOES!

Chapter 3:Ready, Aim, …

~Flashback~

Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze sat on one of Gotham City's Gothic like Farris wheels. Since his escape from Cadmus Two days ago, he had burned the Cadmus' Soldier's Skeleton mask he had taken, instead wearing a full face black mask that continued down into a sleeveless black shirt, resembling someone from Naruto's past who he... just couldn't seem to remember anymore. Clasped on top of that mask was a white painted, metal skeleton design that covered the top of his skull and extended down onto his chin.

The eyes behind the mask seemed to bar his mismatched red and blue eyes, instead making them seem to be two glowing yellow slits. Pulled on over the sleeveless shirt that connected to his mask was a bullet proof vest that held a hood that covered the top of his head. Connected on over that vest was a Sword Holster, held up by a white leather harness. His sword sat, sheathed, coming over his right shoulder, its dangerous edges hidden.

On his elbows, he wore black, white lined, military styled elbow pads. He also wore a pair of black leather, fingerless, gloves that held studs that were only slightly spiked on the knuckles. Wrapped around his waist was the same bulky utility belt that he had worn during his Cadmus break- out with the addition of two white, bullet proof, compartments above and below the belt on each of his hips. The belt was wrapped around a pair of black military combat pants that held bullet proof guards on the very tops of his legs down to 3 inches above his knees, his knees themselves, and his shins. The guards were held on by black leather straps.

Still keen on keeping himself in, somewhat, familiar clothes, he still wore his plated, steel toed, military combat boots with his four combat knives strapped to them. (Slightly modified Udon Taskmaster) Hanging from the sides of his utility belt was his two M1911 Pistols and from the back his AK-47. Slung over his left shoulder was a black military 7. 62x51mm M40 Sniper Rifle.

Taskmaster sighed as he looked down onto the city of Gotham before staring across from himself, approximately five to six miles away from a Massive Gotham City Ball, hosted by the Mayor himself. The mayor had recently been accused of embezzling money, and was holding the ball to brown- nose the high life. Sighing, Taskmaster reached into his utility belt and removed a small, circular item before placing it over his eye and holding it in place by placing a small attachment over his masked ear.

Pressing a small button on it, the item began to work quickly, zooming in and out on the body of the mayor as the Farris wheel made its slow turns. Cracking his neck, Taskmaster lifted his Sniper Rifle up, placing his foot on the side of his cart."A shot made only by Deadshot my ass." He grumbled as he pulled the trigger of his gun.

The bullet that came fourth shot through the air from the moving Farris Wheel, sailed silently through the wind, entered the glass of the Mayor's ball, went through the middle of one of the policemen attending the ball's doughnut, through the stem of a martini glass and finally crashed through the Mayor's head, directly between his eyes, before coming to rest in the wall behind him as the Mayor fell to the ground, dead upon impact as a woman screamed.

Taskmaster smirked, saying,"Bullseye." before opening the door to the Farris Wheel he sat in, strapping the Military Rifle back on over his shoulder before flipping out of the cart in a way eerily similar to that of Catwoman, sliding into a different stance within the air, exactly the same as Batman, in a gliding style before diving head first into Gotham's Bay.

Taskmaster broke surface quickly before climbing back onto land, quickly making sure that no damage had come to his weapons before moving on, rushing through the city of Gotham while sticking to the shadows. The mission was simple, meet employer, kill mayor, collect pay. So far he had two check marks on his list. Smirking at the accomplishment of getting away with murder, he jumped to the streets once again before lowering himself into the sewer...

~End Flashback~

That had been two days ago now, and he had yet to receive his payment, yet he had, once again, been called by the same man. So he sat, at an old wooden table, sitting across from a bald man in a white suit, dressed as Taskmaster."You did a good job taking out The Mayor of Gotham. Left no traces, hell, you even have the _Batman_ stumped. But your job's no over. You-"

"What the hell do you mean my job's not over?" Taskmaster questioned with a snarl as he glared at the man.

"Simple. The deal was you kill Gotham's Mayor for me. Then The Black Mask. That was the-" Taskmaster stood up with a growl, slamming his hands onto the wooden table as his chair tipped backwards.

"Bullshit! You listen to me Kingpin, and you listen good. You're from New York City, and while the Mercs. There may be dumb as an orange wearing ninja, I'm not. You pay me for the job I've done, or I kill you, here in Gotham, before you _ever_ get the chance to run its underground network for even a _second_!"

"I had a feeling you would say that... Fine... Here's your pay." The business man from New York laid a suitcase on the table before sliding it over. Taskmaster caught it easily before opening it up, smirking underneath his mask as he saw the top filled with one hundred dollar bills."Now, I'll hire you for the Black Mask later. Pleasure doing business with you."

With that, King Pin stood up and turned around as Taskmaster silently withdrew his right M1911."One more thing, _King Pin_." Hearing his name, the Crime Lord turned around, his eyes widening with fear as his hands raised, staring directly into the barrel of Taskmaster's gun."Unlike you, Black Mask actually _pays_ his empolyees." With this, he emptied the suitcase King Pin had given him, showing everything underneath the hundred dollar bills were news paper clippings.

"N-No... Please... Y-o-ou Can't K-kill me..." King Pin begged the man holding the gun at him as he smirked behind his mask.

"You're right, I can't, I wasn't _payed_ to."

"Then W-What were you P-paid for...?"

"I can't tell you that, breach of contract. I can, however, tell you his message. Get out of Gotham, and stay out. Don't come back, unless you're either tying up a loose end from New York or _actual_ business. You don't come to terms with this, you're going to pay King Pin." With that, he pulled the trigger of his M1911, the bullet sailing through the air and embedding itself in King Pin's knee.

"I don't spare a life twice." Taskmaster spoke with a snarl as he stomped on the King Pin's chest as the man screamed in pain."Six Months, you have Six Months to pay me the entire 500,000 dollars you owe me, plus the extra 10,000 for not leaving any traces to you. If you don't pay me, I come to collect, and you get a bullet in a place much worse than your Damned knee... I'll send your bodyguards a call, tell them you're in trouble, that's the only kindness you'll get out of me you fat bastard."

With that, Taskmaster's foot left King Pin's chest as he exited the abandoned warehouse and and The King Pin had met at. Walking not fifteen feet away, he reached a series of bushes that he moved aside to reveal a Motorcycle. The Motorcycle was a black Harley Davidson V-Rod Destroyer with a Red Bullseye mark on the left side, a red gun scope pin point, resembling what you would see when scoping a deer on the right, and a gas tank top, in the shape of a Bullseye.

Standing back to admire the Harley, Taskmaster smirked before swinging his right leg over the bike before straddling it and knocking the kickstand away. Quickly, Taskmaster turned the Harley on before taking the time to rev the engine of the motorcycle before lifting his feet up, shooting off into the night of Gotham City.

~Two Days Later~

Taskmaster sighed contently as he sat atop one of the buildings of 'Downtown Metatropolis'. Having finished his job for both The King Pin _and_ his rival, Black Mask, he decided he needed to leave Gotham, less he have a notified Batman hunting him like a blood hound. As a result he had chosen Metatropolis for the simple reason that the team of, the newly named, 'Young Justice', was stationed nearby, and they were, to him, a loose end who had yet to either pay him back or return his favor.

Taskmaster sighed once again, looking up into the clouds."What was it that one guy always said? What a Snag? No... Well that's too bad? No, that's not it either... Hey that's a flag? Nope... What a Drag? Yeah... That's it! But... who was it that said it? What was that guy's name?" Taskmaster groaned as he sat up from his lying position, wind immediately whipping against his face as a giant twister came his way, giving him no time before ripping through the roof he sat on.

Behind his mask, Naruto snarled as the Twister swung him around, the noise deafening before it slung him, his body sailing through the air and crashing through the windows of a power pants, glass flying along with his body.

~Inside The Plant~

Taskmaster came to land in front of the form of Robin, dressed in civilian clothes, holding his ribs as though he was just beaten in a fight. Taskmaster snarled as the teen jumped away, joining his team, all dressed in civilian clothes and all working on getting to their feet. Rolling to his feet, Taskmaster popped his neck before turning to face a red and black, metal looking monster."Hey, you! Big, red, and ugly!" Taskmaster called to the monstrous robot looking form who tilted its head to him."Are you the one throwing twisters around!"

"I am." The monster answered, Taskmaster growling as he stared down the monster's form.

"Yeah? Well you picked up the wrong fucking Mercenary!" Naruto snarled from behind his mask as he pulled his M1911's from the sides of his utility belt before releasing fire on the monster across from him, who stood, taking the shots with no shown emotion of pain. Taskmaster watched the monster who still sat, watching him.

"Is that all?" The monster questioned as Taskmaster smirked.

"You wish you brainless mother fucker. Turn around." Raising a non existent eyebrow, the monster did so, to have his face smashed into the fist of a replica Taskmaster, the one that had been shooting him disappearing in a puff of smoke as the robot like monster stumbled backwards."I may not be able to remember a lot, what that's called, my mother or father, if I had any, my friends, what a 'Rasengan' is, but I sure as _hell_ remember how to do that."

The monster like beast growled as he lurched forwards to grab a hold of the teen, the others within the room watching the occurring fight. Naruto smirked behind his mask as he jumped into the air, bouncing himself off of the head of the monster before bounding behind him, swiping the monster's legs out from under him. The monster groaned as it fell to its knees before returning, sending a small twister at Taskmaster, who smirked, before jumping to the side, his AK-47 leaving his utility belt as he opened fire on the red monster, which took all of the bullets with stride.

Growling at the red monster's inability to show pain, Taskmaster withdrew two of his combat knives, rushing forwards before jumping into the air, before preforming an aerial dive, similar to that of Hells Kitchen's defender, Dare Devil, before bringing the knives down into the monster's abdomen, ripping it apart to show nothing but wires as a blast of wind was sent to him.

Back flipping away from his opponent, Taskmaster smirked as he stared at the sparking wires of the red monster, all swinging wildly."Oh, a Robot are we? That's fine, I have _plans_ for non living pieces of scrap like you!" With that, Taskmaster with drew his sword as he stood by his discarded weapons. Rushing forwards, Naruto laughed at his opponent behind his mask as he slashed, chopping off his opponents arm.

The monster made no indication to pain as its wires swung wildly, Taskmaster spinning behind his opponent as his opponent was unable to successfully take full use of his twister powers. Laughing again, Taskmaster lopped off his opponents other arm, forcing him to his knees afterwards, his sword placed at the side of the robot's metallic neck."Normally I want to know the name of the man I'm about to kill... but then again... You're not actually a man are you?" With that, and a swift slice, he chopped off the robot's head before quickly picking up all of his discarded weapons as the chest of the robot opened, a man falling out.

"F-Foul! I call foul!" He cried as Taskmaster stared at his downed form.

"Foul?" Naruto questioned from behind his mask as he walked forwards to stand in front of the man's downed form before said man nodded quickly. Taskmaster smirked before raising his foot high into the air before bringing down upon the man's head with a sickening 'crunch' as Aqualad came feet short of stopping him."Foul Dully Noted." He spoke before pointing one of his M1911's at Aqualad who snarled at him.

"Why did you do that!" At this, Taskmaster shrugged, removing his foot and showing he had crushed the head of yet another robot, confusing the white haired teen."But... How did you know he was a robot too?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? He attacked me, I killed him. If he'd been human it wouldn't made even a small difference to me." The words he spoke seemed to anger Aqualad further as he stepped forwards, staring straight into Taskmaster's 'Yellow' eyes.

"You'd kill a man! You're nothing short of insane! I have half the mind to-"

"I'd watch how you speak to your betters." Taskmaster snarled as he lurched forwards, grabbing the front of Aqualad's shirt before placing his M1911 to his temple, the white haired teen's team tensing visibly."After all, you wouldn't even be out of _Cadmus_ if it wasn't for _me_!" At this, the red haired team, Taskmaster assuming him to be Kid Flash.

"Wait... Taskmaster...?"

"_Gee... _You catch on _quick_." Naruto spoke sarcastically to the boy before pushing the white haired teen away from himself to fall back against his teammates."Now add it up _sidekicks_. You owe me double for saving your sorry, green asses now." Miss Martian's cheeks flushed at Taskmaster's words as she vanished from sight, Taskmaster paying no heed."So you either _pay me_... and _soon_, or you're going to owe me two favors... and you _don't _want to owe me favors."

Following his words, he withdrew five smoke bombs from his utility belt before throwing them to the ground in front of him, disappearing from their view. Kid Flash 'Flash-ed' ahead to see if he could find the mercenary only to return empty handed."Nothing! He's the modern day Houdini!" the Red Head complained as Miss Martian finally came back into view...

~Taskmaster~

Taskmaster smirked watching the group leave the power plant below him, five minutes after him. The black/ white haired boy cracked his neck as a dark, monotone voice spoke to him."They're being sent to Santa Prisca... They'll need protection..."

Taskmaster smirked, turning around to face the Batman."Yeah? And why should I play babysitter... What's in it for me?"

"I'll pay you. For both times you've saved their lives, the mission itself, and any time you save their lives _during_ the mission."

Taskmaster smirked."Desperate are we? In that case I want to negotiate. You pay for the _second_ time I saved their lives, the mission and _when_ I save them during the mission. The first, I want a favor, that I'll be holding over your, and _all_ the other heroes heads. _And_ I want to be cleared of the whole Kinpin ordeal in Gotham."

"I can't do that."

"Then find yourself another mercenary that _won't kill them_." Taskmaster shot back with a smirk as Batman looked away."Now, do we have a deal, or do you trust them enough to go onto Santa Prisca with... _Bane_?"

"... We have a deal..."

"Good. The mission is when?"

"A week."

"Perfect. I have a few... business problems to take care of."

"I shouldn't let you move from that spot." Batman growled upon hearing this as Taskmaster smirked with a two fingered salute.

"Shouldn't trust a merc. Either, but you did." With that, he jumped from the rooftop, disappearing in a plum of smoke as The Batman growled to himself before reaching up and touching his earpiece beneath his mask.

"Batman to League. Repeating, Batman to League. I've given the job to 'Taskmaster', hopefully we'll be able to turn him to our side with this mission."

"Or what?" Superman's voice came back over his intercom.

"... We have one of the most deadliest mercenaries in the world on our hands..."

True Mortal:Like the Chapter or not, I'm done!

AOC:GOOD! I WAS GETTING BORED!

BotF:I'm sleepy...

True Mortal:SHUT UP LEBEAU!

AOC:NO YOU SHUT UP!

BotF:I'M SLEEPY!

True Mortal:THEN MEET ME OUT BACK WITH A PILLOW A BED AND A BUCKET FULL OF WATER AND FISH!

BotF:AW HERE IT-

AOC:YOU KNOW WHAT! NO! SHUT UP! BECAUSE HERE IT GOES: AW, HERE IT GOES!


	4. Chapter 3:Fire!

True Mortal:Before we get to the whole Aw here we go crap, let me get a few things straight. The Naruto of this story was never intended, and never _will_ turn into an oc, I just don't think the blond hair works in this story... Hell I may have him dye his hair blond again, you people don't know.

Next, no, he doesn't look the same. And I have _reasons_. The mismatched fox eyes are from Naruto being a _hanyou_ and the hair, which I was going to reveal later, is a combination of The Taskmaster Drug as well as a one time Lazarus Pits of Ras Al Ghul dip. For the memories, any Taskmaster fan knows the drugs wipe your personal memories with the more techniques you learn.

And finally, No, his personality's not the same... Because this isn't Naruto: Deadpool! His personality as a ninja would leave him somewhat in between that of Deadpool and Taskmaster and _that_ is not what I'm going for in this.

P. S If any of you have a problem with Naruto killing, well... That's just too damn bad! So stop sending me PMS about it! Now... Hit it!

Disclaimer:That took too long...

Assassin Of Chaos:I know...

True Mortal:OH GET OVER IT!

AOC:DON'T YELL AT US!

Swordsman Of Kronos:DON'T YELL AT HIM!

Bane Of The Fallen:DON'T SCREAM AT ME!

True Mortal:WE WEREN'T!

BofF:YOU ARE NOW!

True Mortal:GET OVER IT! AOC CMON WE'RE GOING TO RIDE A KANGAROO!

AOC:BUT, YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE KANGA MONTOS AMON T KABAROOS! TRUE MORTAL! TRUE MORTAL! TRU- AW HERE IT GOES!

Chapter 3:... Fire!

Naruto stared at the person in front of him, a tall African American whom wore a black trenchcoat, black gloves and a pair of cream colored combat pants. This man was the messenger for The 'Pride', the controlling force of Los Angeles. Naruto cracked his neck with a sigh as the man continue to look directly at him.

"Alright." Naruto spoke as he sat back into a leather recliner chair."You have my attention." At thos, the bald man in front of him smirked as he sat across from Naruto. Locking his fingers underneath his chin the man continued to stare at Naruto.

"Good. This is what we need from you, Taskmaster. Recently an unknown crime boss has made himself known within Los Angeles, calls himself the 'Red Hood'... Normally, The Pride either wouldn't have much to say about a rival because their forces should be small, or we'd have them taken out quickly. But the fucking prick is taking _our_ men! In the last month we've lost _eight_ of our Lieutenants, and that's just them joining him! He's killed five others! Plus our workers, they're just sitting ducks. All of the mercenaries we've hired have let us down, now they're either dead or in the hospital."

"Why not take this to Deadshot? Deathstroke?"

"We know through Kingpin and Black Mask that you can make all traces back to us... disappear..."

"For a price." Naruto responded quickly as the man nodded.

"Right, ten thousand dollars, we know, we've heard, and we're willing to pay."

"Then we need to talk about the price of the mission itself- I'm not a charity you know. I don't take any less than five hundred thousand for a single hit."

"If you take out the red hood, we're willing to double that."

"one mill? For one head?"

"one mill plus the ten thousand. All provided if you're able to Slip in, unnoticed, take out the Red Hood, leave no traces to the Pride, and get out, also unnoticed. Any slip- ups causes a reduction in your pay."

"Fine... So do you or the 'Pride' have any idea who this... 'Red Hood' is?"

"All we know is that he used to go by a different alias, all we've been able to learn was that he used to be a hero."

"Really?" Naruto questioned with a smirk as he stood to his feet."Then this should be fun."

"So we have a deal?" The bald man questioned as he extended his hand out to Naruto who smirked, accepting it.

"Deal."

~Three Days Later~

Naruto sat on the top of an old, torn and wearing building which was more than likely scheduled for termination. Across from him sat a building in much better shape, sparkling metal, shining windows, the likes. Inside sat a man with a head of black hair. He sat at a brand new wooden desk, papers lining it and being held in his hands.

This man was an employee for Bruce Wayne, the Gotham playboy as well as the new and current Red Hood. After much observing he had finally been able to track the man down to his home before watching him don the sphere-ish red helmet. Of course, while he had had a clear shot that night he had come up with the perfect plan to get rid of him, something the Black Mask had hired him to do just a few days ago seeing as he was Wayne's Los Angeles business runner and do it all without ant attachments to anyone.

Seeing as almost everyone knew that The Pride was after The Red Hood, especially after all of the mercenaries turning up in Los Angeles, if he turned up dead in that outfit it would all lead directly to the Pride. However, with him _out_ of the suit and just a regular business man, nothing could lead back to the Pride, not Black Mask as he would be in Gotham, far away. Smirking to himself, Naruto reached to two guns which laid on the rooftop beside him.

The guns were sleek black Beretta 92FS, 9x19mm, with equally sleek and black silencers tightened onto the end of them. Naruto, under his guise as Taskmaster took a moment to examine the two guns with a smirk behind his mask as he lifted the one in his right hand. Approximately thirty five yards away and nine inches higher on the building he stood on than his target, Taskmaster had a direct shot to the man's head.

Cracking his neck, his index finger began to easily pulling itself back, enjoying the caress it gave to the trigger of the Beretta he held, before stopping cold as another man entered the office of his target, forcing his to dive to his stomach on the rooftop, to avoid being seen. Laying the rooftop, Naruto narrowed his mismatched eyes behind his mask before crawling across the rooftop like a former war veteran would be used to.

Reaching the end of the building and being out of site of the man standing in front of the desk, Taskmaster propped himself to his feet before clasping his two Beretta's next to his M1911's. From his utility belt he withdrew a small item that looked to resemble a taser gun before aiming it at the building across from it. Pressing a button on the side, it fires silently, proving itself to be a grappling gun as Taskmaster swung thirty five yards from one building to the next.

Reaching the spot where he was about to back pedal, Taskmaster swung himself higher with a kick of his feet to land on top of the Wayne Enterprises building before silently and quickly moving himself across the rooftop, reaching the spot across where he had originally been. Reaching into his utility belt, he withdrew a small, circular device that he efficiently placed on the window without being noticed before reaching up and pressing a small device hidden underneath his mask.

Immediately voices of the men from inside played over a speaker in his ear,"-o I need a favor from you."

"Then ask me the favor." His target ground through gritted teeth.

"I need you to break Cheech out of Prison, we need him for the Bank Robbery, after all, we need all the professional help we can get for this."

"No argument there, I haven't read one newspaper finding where you _morons_ have pulled of a robbery... You know what, I'll do you a solid, go to you Godfather and tell him I'll send you lot one of my Lieutenant's squads, they'll help you out. Besides, I rolled over on Cheech, he ain't getting out if prison till the world ends." At this, the man he was talking to laughed before leaving the room. Sensing his chance, Taskmaster lowered himself down in front of the window where his target sat with his back to him at his desk, but the man before was still there, his eyes widened.

Cursing himself for being so careless, Taskmaster quickly withdrew his right Beretta, firing it and letting the bullet quitely go through the window and crash into the beggars head, which flew back as he gurgled. Taskmaster's target raised an eyebrow, looking to the shot man."Did you say something Antonio?" He questioned as the man continued to 'Stare' at the ceiling before falling back and crashing into the ground, blood flowing from his wound. Immediately, his target swung around in his chair for the second bullet from his Beretta to plant itself directly in between his eyes.

His target went stiff for a long while before allowing himself to fall limp in his leather chair. Buckling his gun, he withdrew one of his combat knives before cutting a jagged hole in the window. Climbing through he went to the desk of his target, pushing himself aside before accessing his computer."Might as well see if I can get any new blue prints." Taskmaster mumbled to himself as he went through the files of the computer before coming upon a specific one, designs for a what looked like a replica of the 'Bat- Cycle'.

Smirking, Naruto pressed the print button, looking to upgrade his bike. Opening the drawers of the desk, Naruto shifted through useless files found typically in businesses. He paused however as he came upon his targets stash of Red Hood's outfit. Looking down to the concrete street out of the window before smirking, Naruto pulled himself out of his Taskmaster outfit before placing them in the duffle bag the Red Hood Outfit was placed in before putting the Red hood outfit on. It consisted of a discreetly armored bullet proof long sleeve shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of black grieve pants, and a pair of steel toed combat boots. Following this, he placed a pair of bright blue contacts he carried in his belt into his eyes.

Walking over to the printing machine he received his blue prints before stuffing them into the black duffle bag. Looking at the corpses of the two men he had murdered, Naruto chewed on the inside of his cheek for a while before walking over to them, making his original target sit up with his hands clasped underneath his chin, and the man he had been talking to leaning on the desk, similar to the fashion that the Gotham villain Victor Zsasz would do.

Standing back to make sure everything was in place, Naruto nodded before using his grappling gun to return to the old building thirty five yards away. Smirking as he looked back over his shoulder, Naruto rushed from the roof of the building before attaching a scaling rope to the side before jumping down the side of the building, ending it with a back flip.

Smirking, Naruto cracked his neck before pulling the rope he had scaled down the building with before rolling it up and stuffing it away. Walking forwards, he left the damp alleyway he had came into before entering the streets of Los Angeles with a smirk, people passing him and non the wiser. Reaching insane of the leather jacket he raised an eyebrow before bringing his hand out, finding it filled with a stack of banded one hundred dollar bills, another stack in the other pocket.

"You were a busy man weren't you...?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he came to a Harley Davidson dealership, a bright smirk lighting up his face as he looked at the money before entering the place of business.

~A few minutes Later~

Naruto walked from the sliding doors of the shop, pushing a silver painted Electra Glide "Ultra Classic" with small black flames cutting throughout the painted areas on the sides."A pleasure doing business with you."The owner of the dealership spoke as he handed Naruto's owner ship papers as he smirked.

"Likewise." Naruto answered before swinging his leg over his new Harley, starting it and revving his engine, relishing in the excitement that shot throughout him as he quickly exited the parking lot before shooting down the street, all of his belongings placed in the compartments on the back and sides. Smirking, Naruto drove on, exactly two miles outside of Los Angeles...

~Naruto, The 'Pride' Base~

Naruto's new Harley's engine revved loudly, echoing throughout the 'abandoned' warehouse district before the rising doors to them opening, members of the Pride rushing out, many armed with guns. Naruto smirked as he stared around at them before the man he had met with before came forwards."Taskmaster?"

"In the flesh."

"Have you finished your mission?"

"Yes. No traces to you or anyone else besides Victor Zsasz of Gotham."

"Victor Zsazs?"

"I made it, partially, seem like his M. O. Now, do you have my money?" The man nodded as he snapped his fingers, a woman coming forwards before tossing him a silver briefcase. Opening it quickly, Naruto sifted through it, finding nothing but banded One Hundred Dollar bills. Smirking, Naruto nodded his head."A pleasure."

"Same. We'll definitely be coming to you when we need a mercenary now."

"Appreciated, I'll be waiting for those calls. And if Kingpin comes in contact with you, tell him I'm still waiting for my payment."

"Will do Taskmaster." With that, Naruto saluted the man before spinning on his Harley Davidson, shooting forwards and back into the road as the man that had given Naruto his mission smirked.

"Now, get in contact with our Ex- Lieutenants..."

~Naruto~

Naruto sighed as he entered a phone booth, depositing the amount of money needed before entering simple house number digits. He sat in the booth for all of a minute, staring at his motorcycle before an annoyed voice answered the phone."Hello?"

Naruto smirked at the slightly groggy voice before answering,"Is this... Roy Harper...?"

True Mortal:And so the stage sets.

AOC:FOR WHAT? THAT MADE NO SENSE!

True Mortal:SHUT UP!

AOC:NO YOU!

SofK:BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

BotF:NOW YOU'RE ALL SHOUTING!

True Mortal:JUST MEET ME IN LOS ANGELES WITH A CROWBAR A CAR AND A HARLEY!

SofK:WHAT!

BotF:AW,

SofK:HERE IT,

AOC:GOES!


	5. Chapter 4:Dont think too far into it Kid

Disclaimer:No... nothing really to say...

True Mortal:Yeah... me either...

Assassin Of Chaos:Wow! That's a new- you know what... It's not even worth it.

Bane Of The Fallen:Agreed...

Swordsman Of Kronos:So... what do we do for the rest of our commercial...?

Dark Kronos:You could bring me and the Personalities back!

True Mortal:NO! I'd rather sit on DEAD PAGE!

SofK:... This may be our worst intro yet...

BotF:Hard to say, all our intros and endings together are terrible.

AOC:... No arguments...

True Mortal:For once... We agree...

SofK:...

BotF:Well... we're nearing the end so... True Mortal? AOC?

True Mortal:Huh? Oh... I got nothing...

AOC:Then... um... Aw, here it goes?... JUST PAN AWAY WRITER! PAN AWAY!

**Important Note:**The League finds the Blockbuster Formula when they go through Cadmus' base wreckage. That is all...

Chapter 4:Don't get me wrong... it's for the job...

A figure dressed entirely in black dropped through the air, his form taking on multiple flips similar to that a professional athletic would do in a competition before finally landing on the ground in a crouched stance. The figure was that of Taskmaster with a slightly modified 'Stealth Suit'. He wore the same mask and skull attachment as before but replacing his usual bullet proof vest was a black military one that stretched out to come just short of the ends of his shoulders, and was strapped near his collar bone. The collar of the vest came up to the very top of his neck to protect it. Painted onto the front was a bright white skull.

This was pulled on over a black sweater like, skin tight, long sleeved shirt. The shirt had a black hood that came out of the military vest to cover the top of his skull. His shirt extended down into black leather gloves that had fingers on all but his thumbs and index fingers. Pulled onto his elbows were a pair of black military elbow pads.

Wrapped around his waist was the same bulky black utility belt he always wore. They held up a pair of black military combat cargo pants with black military knee pads attached on over them. These pants continued down into military steel toed combat boots. Attached to either side of the bullet proof vest were gun holsters which held his two Silenced Beretta's. Strapped to his back was his black and white sword.

Strapped to the sides of his utility belt was his M1911's and to the back his AK-47. Strapped to his right thigh was a Caliber .50 GL 1st model pistol. And attached to his combat boots were his four military combat knives.

Behind his mask, Naruto smirked as he cracked his neck before pressing an earpiece, invisible underneath his mask before speaking."Thanks for the lift." It was a moment before a reply came over the small earpiece.

"Just remember our deal... Now, the team will be there soon, and I'll be lingering nearby. Press the emergency button on the earpiece and I'll be right there if you need help."

"Got it." Taskmaster replied as he smirked before rushing of into the forest of Santa Prisca for observation. Hiding in the treetops and jumping from them, Naruto stopped as he heard a Spanish Accented voice talking. Stopping and holding himself in place he looked down, his eyes narrowed as he saw the luchador masked face of...

"Are you sure of this Bane?"

"Trust me Ninio, We'll take down Cobra _and_ get the factory back..." Bane spoke, all the while secretly thinking,'Or I will, by myself.'

Naruto continued to watch the scene below, his eyes narrowed as he quickly left the tree he was in, before he was found by the group below him. Dropping to the ground with a roll, Naruto ran throughout the forest of Santa Prisca, looking for a short time Hide- Away before coming to a skidding stop as Kid Flash and Robin zipped down from, seemingly, thin air, followed by Miss Martian and then Superboy... who seemed too be intent on causing a cosmic event.

Shaking his head in despair as Kid Flash voiced his thoughts, Naruto pulled himself into the trees. Using what Cadmus taught him so that he could avoid being detected by the Martian, silently biting his tongue as Superboy looked around, suspicious with narrowed blue eyes. Smirking, Naruto quickly and silently jumped from tree branch to tree branch as he followed the team throughout the forest of Santa Prisca.

Of Course, it hadn't taken Robin long before he disappeared into the forest before The Clone and Kid Flash became suspicious that they were being followed, before Aqualad, over an Earpiece similar to his, gave Superboy and order to use his heat vision and Kid Flash his techno heat vision. At the revelation that he could be discovered, he popped a pill from his utility belt into his mouth which cooled his 'Viewing Temperature' down to that of the foliage around him.

With this the two stared straight past him before Kid Flash rocketed off into the foliage of the forest to find Robin, forcing Naruto to curse before moving through the trees at a much faster pace before flipping out and taking off down the same path Kid Flash had, leaving the boy's two teammates to follow off behind him. Pushing the limbs of the trees behind, Naruto dived forwards just in time to knock Kid Flash out of the firing range of Bane.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Taskmaster withdrew his AK-47, allowing it to fire off into the night and join the bullets of Bane's Forces and, what Naruto assumed, were the 'Cobra Cultists'. Rolling from behind the tree he sat, Taskmater allowed his bullets to fly through the air and enter the stomach of one of Bane's followers, the man instantly falling unto the ground. Reacting quickly, he withdrew his sword and swung around, lopping off the head of one of the 'Cobra Cultists'. Smirking, Taskmaster kicked the body of the 'Cultist' allowing it to fall onto one of his former comrades, knocking him off balance before he was met with the same fate,

Ducking and rolling to the side, Taskmaster was able to dodge more bullets from both sides, his AK-47 returning to its resting place before withdrawing his M1911's and opening fire on the, far, less gun experienced men as most fell to the Ground, wounded or dead. Naruto smirked behind his mask as Aqualad and Robin dropped from the treeline just as he lashed out with a right kick to Bane's face, allowing the man to crash into a tree behind him before delivering a devastating spinning kick, Bane quickly falling to the ground.

Smirking, Taskmaster quickly and silently gathered up the, still living, members that had been firing at him before using a small amount of Military rope to tie them to the tree within the immediate area, the team of 'Young Justice' watching in, slight, awe and disbelief at Taskmaster's action. Kid Flash stepped forwards with Robin, growling at Taskmaster,"Alright! Who the hell do you think you are! You just come out of no where when we're on a mission and _KILL EVERYONE IN SIGHT!_"

"You _can't_ do those things!" Robin called as Taskmaster snarled at the two boys standing in front of him.

"Check your attitude _sidekicks._ I'm here on a mission, given too me by your _oh so great __**Batman**_. Meaning, I'm being _paid_ to protect your sorry _asses_! So, bar Miss Martian who seems to be the only one not being almost killed every five second, don't delve far into it when I save your little bastard asses by killing someone." Hearing the insult, in front of Miss Martian no less, was a shot to Kid Flash's pride as he stepped forwards even more.

"Check _our_ attitude? Maybe you should check _your attitude _you sorry Son Of A Bit-" Quickly, Taskmaster lashed out with an upper cut that sent Kid Flash reeling back into Robin as his teammates tensed, bar Miss Martian who had assured herself he was a 'friend', at the current time.

"Watch it _Flash Jr._ or I'll give you, and your little team of wannabe _Super- Friends_, the reality check you need. You're not Flash, You're not Batman, step up to me again I'll knock you both right back onto your asses." Taskmaster pushed past the two Side-Kicks, knocking them back to the ground, stopping by Miss Martian on his way to confront the now conscious Bane. Miss Martian stared at him out of the corner of her eyes as he looked to her."Excuse me language." He spoke, though those within the clearing had a problem telling if he was sincere or not.

Walking forwards, Taskmaster kneeled down to be eye level with Bane."Now, I want to know everything about Cobra."

"After you untie me Ninio." Bane spoke with a smirk as Taskmaster growled. Bane, sensing Naruto's annoyment spoke again,"There _is_ something I can tell you. There's a secret passage to the factory, but only _I_ know where it is."

Taskmaster snarled before looking to Miss Martian."You, Martian Girl, do the whole mind reading thing, see what you can get." He ordered as Miss Martian made a surprised yelp before nodding and quickly doing as she was ordered before shaking her head.

"Uh-uh-uh Chika, _Bane_... Is not that easy."

"There _is_ a secret passage but he's... hiding something." Hearing this, Taskmaster glared directly into Bane's eyes as the man smirked before growling.

"Alright, _Bane_, what are you hiding? Ambush? Hidden Agenda?"

"Sorry Ninio-"

"Call me Ninio one more fucking time and I'm going to put a bullet in your _lap_ first!" Taskmaster growled as he withdrew his right side Beretta before aiming it at Bane, though his hand was knocked away by Aqualad.

"That is enough. If Batman truly sent you on this mission you will be kind enough to follow the 'No Killing' rule. For now, I say we trust Bane, we have no other choice." The white haired teen spoke as Bane smirked at Taskmaster who put his silenced gun away before walking on ahead of the group, leaning on a tree for support. He sat there for a moment, waiting until Bane and the group of 'Young Justice' passed him before walking behind them.

Cracking his neck, Naruto watched as Robin and Kid Flash began to fight about the leader of their team as Bane continued to lead the group to his Secret Tunnel. Of course it didn't take them long to break from the tree line as the two, as Naruto had decided to so _affectionately _call them, 'Super- Friends' feuded. "Sarcasm?" Kid Flash questioned Robin after one of his come back remarks,"Dude, a _real_ leader would focus on getting answers." Kid Flash whispered as Taskmaster sighed, shaking his head.

"Answers... are this way." Bane spoke with a gesture of his arm, motioning to a tunnel he revealed by moving a giant boulder.

"So, now El Luchador is our leader?" Kid Flash questioned as Robin hit him before Taskmaster came forwards, chuckling.

"Kid, I don't even think you have a team to lead." Taskmaster spoke as he trailed down the tunnel behind Bane and Robin, leaving Kid Flash to follow behind with Superboy and Miss Martian, scowling.

The tunnel, to Naruto, seemed to be short as they arrived at a metal door where Bane pressed a button on the side, a bright light turning from red to green before the door opened, Bane leading them through."Has that little ninio already been caught?" Bane questioned as Aqualad responded, Taskmaster tuning them out as he examined Bane, sizing him for the, more than likely, battle to come as Bane watched Kid Flash 'Flash' away, followed quickly by Robin.

~Within a few Minutes~

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad stated, Taskmaster sighing as he watched the three teammates ducking down behind the crates, standing beside Bane.

"This wasn't in my job description..." Taskmaster grumbled to himself as Bane smirked, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy added, ignoring Taskmaster and Bane.

"Maybe... Freshness counts...?" Miss Martian suggested as Bane shook his head, Naruto smirking behind his mask at the man's disbelief of the team.

"Helicopter's coming." Superboy spoke before said flying craft ever actually made itself known to the others, bar Taskmaster.

~Inside the factory, on the catwalks~

"Sportsmaster." Aqualad spoke as he raised his head from his kneeling state, Taskmaster raising his eyebrow at the sudden name."He is the buyer." The white haired teen finally summed up before pressing his earpiece."Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" Aqualad questioned as Taskmaster sighed, cracking his knuckles and observing the Cobra Cultists below."I can't reach The League, Robin, or Kid. We need a plan... _now_."

"I have a suggestion." Bane spoke before jumping over the side of the Cat walk and attacking the cultists, one firing a machine gun sure to be heard by the dealers outside the building.

"What is he doing?" Aqualad questioned as Naruto smirked behind his mask, jumping over the catwalk just in time to avoid it being brought down by a gigantic, gray, skin torn montrosity.

"Starting up a party!" Taskmaster called to Aqualad as he grabbed one of the Cobra Cultists, slicing his throat with a small thin blade that shot from the wrist of his glove before tossing the dying man aside, the blade disappearing. Kicking the other Cultist to Bane, he withdrew a throwing knife from his utility belt, he allowed itself to embed in the man's skull.

Smirking, Taskmaster turned around and faced the new arrivals."Destroy them!" Cobra called before the monster and Cultists rushed forwards. Jumping into the air, Taskmaster landed on the shoulders of the monster before lodging one of his combat knives into the back of its neck. The things roared before throwing him of into the air where he preformed an aerial backflip before landing in a crouched state, watching as the monster rushed forwards before being blind sighted by Superboy.

Growling, Taskmaster rushed forwards, his foot slamming into the monster's face and knocking him away from Superboy before slipping into the air, his feet crashing into its neck and sending it stumbling back as the Cobra Cultists began to unleash fire, forcing Naruto to growl as he rolled away, withdrawing his AK-47 and allowing Superboy to deliver a vicious upper cut.

Pulling the trigger of his gun, Taskmaster watched as Cobra's Cultists screamed in pain, blood spilling from their bodies and their bodies falling to the ground. Smirking, Taskmaster withdrew the throwing knife he had used before from the man's skull, slitting a nearby man's throat before pocketing the item and withdrawing his sword. Using the sword, he was able to deflect the bullets of Cobra's Cultists back at them while still firing.

Taskmaster frowned as he heard Aqualad call for a retreat, the gray monster and a few Cobra Cultists rushing after the retreating team. Snarling as he was surrounded, Taskmaster put his AK-47 away before opening fire with his Beretta's, the Cobra Cultists quickly falling to the ground before he rushed from the room, jumping into the air and landing, feet first, on the monster's shoulders as Superboy took out support beams of the tunnel. Putting a bullet into the monster, Taskmaster jumped through the falling rubble with a ducking roll, just barely making it to the other side where Aqualad lit a red glow stick.

Taskmaster growled as he sat up with has back against the rubble he had barely escaped, glaring at the team of 'Young Justice'."How could my first mission as Leader go so wrong?" Robin questioned as Taskmaster laughed.

"Leader? Like I said before, I don't think you have a team _to _lead!" He called as Robin scowled at him, Aqualad ignoring the remark and answering.

"You are the most experienced. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your rolls are... defined... You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And the leader must be clear. Explicit. He can not vanish and expect others to play a part in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!" Robin snapped as Taskmaster seemed to choke back laughter at the remark, Robin looking to the side."Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I can run circles-"

"Wally C'mon." Robin spoke to the red head as Taskmaster smirked, hearing part of Kid Flash's true identity due to the team's failure to realize he was _still there_."You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious."

"Could have told ya'." Superboy added as Kid Flash looked away for a moment before speaking.

"Okay!" A few eyes turned to Taskmaster afterwards, who smirked.

"Don't look at me. I don't give a fuck who leads your little band of Sidekick Super Friends. I protect you, get paid, that's it. Other than that, bar the lady, you little bastards won't even get my attention unless you're either on a mission site or a place where I get pulled into a fight."

Once again ignoring him, a fact that made Naruto smirk, Aqualad walked forwards,"Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders." He spoke, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder."You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon. Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny. I was thinking the same thought."

"Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer, but it still doesn't track." Robin told everyone as they rushed down the tunnel."He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula. _Or_ to get Cobra to do his dirty work!"

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom. _That_ took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is: Tip of the iceberg." Aqualad spoke as they came to a stop just short of the exit of the tunnel, Bane standing there with enlarged muscles and an emptied syringes.

"Halt Ninios." He spoke with something in his hands, a growl escaping Taskmaster as his right eye gained a tick underneath its mask."I'm feeling explosive." He said as the team of Young Justice found bombs above them.

"You betrayed us! Why?" Aqualad questioned as Bane smirked.

"I wanted my factory back. So I forced you into a situation where you had to take down Cobra or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League-" Bane's sentence was cut short as a bullet escaped Taskmaster's silenced Beretta, the bullet going through the hand holding the detonator. Rushing forwards, Taskmaster jumped into the air, spinning before kicking the man in the face and sending him crashing to the ground before his military boot came crashing down onto Bane's face.

"I told you to never fucking call me a damn Ninio again!" Taskmaster snarled as he stomped on Bane's face and chest multiple times before Robin stopped him.

"You can't just go shoot somebody! That's almost as bad as-"

"What did I tell you kid?" Taskmaster questioned as he grabbed Robin by the front of his tunic, yanking him forwards."Don't cry over spilled milk. Now, if we're stopping Sportsmaster from leaving Santa Prisca with that Venom/Blockbuster, we have to go... _now_."

"He is right."

~Helicopter Of Sportsmaster~

As Sportsmaster prepared to load onto his helicopter. A red and black blur cut the door off, taking out multiple of Cobra's armed cultists. One opened fire before Taskmaster came from the shadows, a combat knife slamming into the man's neck before his body hit the ground, the master mercenary taking his knife back."Take the shipment!" Cobra called to Sportsmaster who rushed forwards.

As more Cobra Cultists prepared to shoot, Superboy came down, creating a crater and taking out multiple men before stepping forwards, looking at the gray monster."Go again?" He questioned. The monster growled before rushing forwards, only to be blind sighted by water from Aqualad."Sorry, not the plan."

Immediately he was blasted by Sportsmaster multiple times before Taskmaster dropped to the ground a few yards away as Sportsmaster wrapped his arm around Miss Martian's neck. Narrowing his eyes, Taskmaster threw one of his throwing knives that buried itself in Sportsmaster's metal mask, more than likely still causing damage as he tossed Miss Martian Forwards, where she landed in Taskmaster's arm.

"Thanks for the work- out, but I gotta' fly." Sportsmaster spoke as he entered his helicopter, which quickly took off from the green grass it had sat on. Looking up at Taskmaster with a smirk, Miss Martian held out the same Detonator that Bane had had, which the master mercenary took with a smirk, before pressing its button. Immediately, an explosion went off in the escaping helicopter from which Sportsmaster was forced to parachute from.

A few yards away, Robin hit the hard ground before Cobra stomped his foot onto his chest."I am _plagued_ by _mosquitos_!" He called before a red arrow shot out from the darkness of the forest, its sharp edges digging into Cobra's skin as blood spilled from the wound, forcing him to stumble away from the downed form of Robin.

From the trees of Santa Prisca, Red Arrow jumped down to stand side by side with Taskmaster. He wore a domino mask that came into sharp, jagged points on his temples and the tops of his cheeks. For a shirt, he wore a black sleeveless, bullet proofed shirt with a skull that seemed to be painted on with blood, and seemed to be running down.

On his left elbow he wore a black elbow pad and on his right arm he wore a black arm guard that came from his wrist all the way to the bottom of his elbow. On both hands he wore fingerless black gloves with spiked studs on the knuckles. Wrapped around his waist, he wore a belt eerily similar to that of Taskmaster, though his was reversed where red was black and black was red, as well as it being less bulky.

He also wore a pair of black combat pants that seemed to be made out of the same material as most all heroes seemed to prefer to wear. Over his knees, he wore black knee pads. Fore shoes he wore black military steel toed boots that seemed to resemble those of Batman. Over his shoulder were his quivers and in his hand his bow.

Red Arrow rolled his shoulders as Cobra backed away, breaking the arrow that protruded from his wound as Red Arrow and Taskmaster stared him down, their hands on their weapons and ready to fire. Backing into the wood, with his hands raised in surrender, Cobra spoke,"Another time then." Robin rushed forwards, searching for the man before swirling around and growling.

"SPEEDY! What was that!" He questioned as Red Arrow narrowed his eyes, grabbing Robin by the front of his tunic, much like Taskmaster.

"Listen to me you son of Bitch. First off, it's Red Arrow now, get it straight rookie. And Unlike you Sidekick Bastard wannabes, I've went my own way."

"And that way is following- _him_?" Kid Flash questioned as he gestured wildly to Taskmaster.

"Following me? No, we're partners, unlike he would have been with you all or, worse off, the league." Taskmaster shot back as Red Arrow shoved Robin away before turning to Taskmaster who held out one of his two Beretta's. Smirking, Red Arrow took it before twirling it and pointing it at 'Young Justice'.

"Besides. Following Taskmaster, it beats following any of you, and it sure as _hell_ beats following anyone from the Justice League."

"Speedy... What happened to you?"

"Red Arrow! Get my name right you fucking brat! And what happened to me? Unlike you lot of wannabe Bitch heroes, I was given the better ultimatum, _and took it_. Now get out of my fucking face before I take the first shot of my new Beretta out on _you._"

With that, Red Arrow looked over to Taskmaster, who nodded before gesturing to the forest with his arm."Lead the way back Arrow." He spoke as Red Arrow nodded before the two mercenaries quickly left through the forest, disappearing in a similar fashion to Cobra.

"We picked the right guy to lead..." Robin spoke, looking to where the two had disappeared,"Automatically making _you_ the right guy to explain this mess _and_ Speedy to Batman!" With that the Boy Wonder saluted Aqualad with an, albeit, reluctant laugh as Aqualad frowned...

True Mortal:I'm done, and going to bed.

BotF:Finally.

SofK:To finish this, please, True Mortal, AOC, just, FINISH IT!

True Mortal:AOC, meet me in my room with a submarine, a flagpole, and a whale.

AOC:What?... Oh no... True Mortal where you going? To bed hopefully... Oh great, everybody, stop him... Aw, here it goes... Night night...


	6. Chapter 5:Gotham Plague

**True Mortal Beginning Note:**I'm not doing this a lot, but this is so no one will be questioning me. First, yes, I make many mistakes while writing but our Computer's buttons stick a lot and sometimes they won't work at all- or I'll make mistakes like placing one word in place of another.

Second, Yes, for those that read the chapter before I fixed it, the last chapter held 'Taskmaster' in place of Sportsmaster for one word. Moving on, no I'm not confusing Chakra with Killing Intent, however, I'm talking about Kyuubi, his chakra, while may be or may not being visible, would give out the viable essence of Killing Intent, therefore the soldiers would not have much of a problem mistaking it for Killing Intent.

For a review of my last note, I will say this one last time in case someone skipped it and intends to annoy me with a replica question, Naruto _was not_ and _never _**_will_**_ be _an OC. His looks are changed for specific reasons and those reasons:His eyes, are a result of him being a Hanyou. His hair is a result of the Taskmaster drug and a one time dip in Ra's Al Ghul's pits.

Following this, all guns and all motorcycles I use are _real_ before anyone thinks to ask, you can look them all up, but the most recent Harley Naruto bought with the Red Hood's money had different variations so you'll have to put a specific year in, in my case I was viewing the 2011 model but I actually left it yearless for the reader to insert the model they find better suiting.

As far as the Red Hood Naruto killed, I'm not sure if I'm going to have it have been Jason Todd yet because I'm still contemplating on if I want Batman's Robin to be Dick Grayson or Tim Drake, even though the Young Justice is using Grayson. Now, if Drake is chosen Jason still may not be the man Naruto killed but instead may be coming into the roll of Red Hood and be a partner or enemy, not sure as it's obvious Naruto will have a few partnering Mercenaries.

Another reason for the contemplation of Tim Drake being Robin is because someone asked me if this story will be overlapping into other Shows, BTAS, TT, JLU. And the answer to that question is yes, this story will move onto other characters from different series, Catwoman and Batgirl from BTAS, Teen Titans will make an appearance, but if it has a leading Robin or will have Wondergirl as a leader or if it's just forming and has the four, that remains to be seen. JLU has a few storyline aspects and characters that I'm fond of and will be adding to the story, _later on_.

Additionally I will be adding character of Batman:Arkham Asylum/ City and my favorite DCU animated movies, Scarecrow(AA), Red Hood(Under The Red Hood), as well as there may be hints and tributes to the better comic story lines and such. Next we move on to the Marvel. Originally the idea was to just have Taskmaster from the Marvel verse and then I added a tribute to Daredevil and Punisher, labeling him a deceased War Veteran.

And now I'm contemplating certain major and minor aspects of Marvel, Weapon X, Spiderman, Venom, The Pride, which I've actually taken it upon myself to do the go ahead as well as Kingpin. Next, someone that gives me ideas, Snake1980, has asked me if I'm going to use Deadpool in this and the truth is I don't know.

While it would make an interesting subject and fight, It could also be dangerous with all of the things I have going on in the story, entering into uncharted territory, Red Arrow becoming a Merc. Instead of a hero, and so on, but it's still an idea I'm keen on staying beside, readers give your thoughts on this, what you want to see, your message could be what makes what you want to happen- happen.

And finally, the issue of Naruto himself that some seem to have a problem with, as well as his memories. Naruto will still kill, no one is going to stop that, that's what this story is _about_. His personality is _not_ the same because I don't want to make him a crossover between Taskmaster, Rorschach, and Deadpool. While some chararistics may or may not return, I'm sorry, it remains to be seen. And finally, his memories, he will _not_ be getting **all** of his memories back. The name of certain techniques or how they were preformed is gone permanently. He will not remember all of his friends of memories, some of them are gone too. People like Zabuza and Haku, while a learning ability is there, they're gone.

Thank you for your time in reading this, send me questions I _will_ answer them for you, enjoy the chapter, Hit it!

Disclaimer:Bury me with my gun!

BotF:So when I get to the other side!

True Mortal:I can show the devil what it's like to die!

AOC:You two are tone death...

SofK:No... True Mortal's good.

BotF:That's hurtful...

True Mortal:Too bad! Now, AOC, meet me outback with a shovel a T. V and PJ.

AOC:WHAT! TRUE MORTAL! WHERE YOU GOING! CAN'T WE JUST SIT HERE AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER! TRUE MORTAL! C-C'MON! TR- AW, HERE IT GOES!

Chapter 5:Gotham Plague

Naruto sighed as he and Roy Harper, AKA, Red Arrow, pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned Warehouse district on two Harley Davidsons. Since Roy's showing of being a Mercenary two days ago, The Justice League had been searching for them, more specifically, Batman and Green Arrow. Of course the master mercenary and his new partner had been able to dodge the two by toning down the amount of limelight they attracted.

Sighing once again, Naruto rolled his shoulders within his civilian clothes which consisted of a pair of black sunglasses, a black t- shirt that held a red skull. Pulled on over this was a leather trenchcoat that extended down to his ankles. On his hands, he wore a pair of fingerless biker gloves. Holding up pair of black military styled pants was a black leather belt.

His pants extended down into a pair of black, red lined, biker boots. Looking to his left he observed Roy who was equally in Civilian clothes. His consisted of a black T- Shirt read 'Iron Maiden'. Pulled on over this was a black leather jacket. Pulled onto his hands were the exact same kind of biker gloves that Naruto himself wore. Roy wore a pair of black cargo pants that extended down into military styled combat boots.

Nodding to his partner, Naruto and Roy propped their two Harley Davidson silver and black flame painted "Captain America" styled bikes on their kickstands before walking forwards. Reaching down, Naruto grabbed a hold of the handle of one of the warehouse slide up doors before opening it, revealing Black Mask sitting at an old oak table, his hands clasped under his chin, and flanked by four of his security guards.

Naruto and Roy walked into the room, Roy closing the warehouse door behind him before they walked forwards, shaking hands with Black Mask and taking seats across from him."Taskmaster and..." At Black Mask's trail off, Roy spoke.

"Red Arrow."

"But you should call us Naruto and Roy." Naruto cut in as Roy nodded in confirmation,"If someone came upon us dress like this and you using our code names, our secrets out, we have to be even more careful then than what we are now. However, if someone comes across us like this, and you calling us by our names, we're nothing more than messengers for another gang, at most."

"Right, Sure kid. So... You called this meeting, _Naruto_, _Roy_. I'd like to know what you wanted." Black Mask answered as Naruto smirked, his glasses hiding his mismatched eyes amusement.

"Simple, I took out that Wayne Enterprises runner in Los Angeles you hired me to. I'm here for payment."

"Really?" Black Mask questioned as he sat back in surprise."He's dead and gone? As in, he won't be interfering in any more of my shipments to Los Angeles?"

"Dead and gone, never to throw a dark cloud onto your business again." At this, Black Mask smirked as he snapped his fingers, one of his men giving him a silver briefcase which he opened and shifted through, showing Naruto and Roy the banded money inside.

"I _really_ didn't expect this, but I came prepared anyway." He spoke again as he slid Naruto and Roy the money, Roy shifting through it before nodding and putting it away back in the briefcase."And while you're here," The Black mask spoke once again,"I have another hit for you, if you're interested."

"I'm always interested as long as I'm being paid." Naruto responded as The Black Mask's eyes shifted to Roy.

"Same here." Roy responded to the unasked question as Black Mask nodded his head, a smirk coming to his face.

"Perfect. Okay, here's what I need from you two. A massive hit on a gang trying to move in on my terf, they call themselves The Blades Of Chaos, very stupid name if you ask me. Now, I've received word from my inside source that they're holding a meeting in Downtown Gotham to discuss a shipment, from _my _docks to _my _regular buyers!" At the man's anger, Naruto smirked.

"Before I accept there's that single last thing called negotiating." He spoke as Black mask sighed.

"I know you charge five hundred thousand a head but I can't pay for every head there." At this, Naruto smirked again.

"I'm not asking you to. My last mission I got paid for I got one mil. For one man's head. Because of that, and the fact you've employed me so many times since you found out I was active, I'll give you a discount. All of they're heads for the price of one."

"No survivors?" Black Mask questioned with a raised eyebrow as he leaned back in his Leather Recliner.

"No Survivors." Naruto promised as Black Mask smirked and extended his hand across the table to where it was shaken by Naruto and Roy before the two stood. Truning around, Naruto opened the door of the warehouse, he and Roy leaving the room they were in before closing it, walking back to their Harleys.

"You sure that price is a good idea?" Roy questioned with a raised eyebrow as Naruto glanced to him."I mean, you said it yourself,'We're not a charity event'."

"Roy, as a hero you know everything, so much more than the Super Friends of Young Justice, which is why I chose you. But as a mercenary, you have a lot to learn. Knowing all about the gangs in case they're potential clients, I know The Blades Of Chaos are stationed downtown so their meeting will be in their base, which mean we'll be able to raid the place of their money, gold, ect. Additionally, we'll have a shot at their shipments of weapons before Black Mask, putting us far more ahead than we would be if we just charged for every head."

Hearing Naruto's explanation, Roy smirked."If you say so." With that, the two started their Harleys, revving their engines before the two shot off into the daylight filled streets of Gotham. The two didn't drive long before they came to a stop in front of a bar. Entering it, the bartender immediately walked over as Naruto and Roy sat at on stools.

"How's it going boss?" The bartender questioned Naruto who looked up before shrugging with a sigh.

"Always exciting." Naruto replied as he swirled around on his stool, leaning his back against the bar."Two beers."

"I'm going to need to see I. D."

"Don't fuck with me Bobby." Naruto ordered the man as he laughed before Roy looked to him.

"So what are we doing here?" Sighing, Naruto picked up the two beers, handing one to Roy before they walked forwards into the back of the bar as those within the room paid them no heed. Leading Roy forwards, Naruto entered the room marked 'Manager Only' before walking over to a wooden desk within the room.

Opening one the drawer, he withdrew what seemed like maps from the it before sifting through them, removing a specific one before putting the others away, taping that one to the desk. Walking back around to where Roy stood, Roy questioned,"What is it?"

"_This_ my partner is the inside of The Blades Of Chaos base mapping from the inside and their territory surrounding it. This is how we're going to plan." Naruto explained as Roy smirked."_Here_ is where we'll infiltrate the territory, we'll have to use a wire to get across but once there this is their blind sight, they don't patrol it.

So once here we'll have to snipe their guards that are made to guard the base... Every single one. Afterwards we'll be forced to scale the side of the building, once there..."

~That Night~

Naruto sighed and cracked his neck underneath his 'Stealth Taskmaster' suit as he and Red Arrow reached the very top of the Blades Of Chaos' base, their plan so far flawless. Walking forwards to where there was glass, Naruto peered through, seeing no one in the bathroom below. Nodding, Taskmaster held his hand out to where Red Arrow handed him a razor sharp knife, which he used to make a body sized hole, before handing it back.

Lowering themselves down through the hole with silent 'thumps', Naruto and Roy carefully opened the door of the Bathroom to make sure that there was no one in the room next to them, Naruto found a man and woman, sitting on their beds doing heroine. Smirking, Naruto withdrew his Beretta's before firing the silenced guns, allowing their bullets to fly through the two junkies heads.

Cracking his neck, Taskmaster and Red Arrow snuck into the room with the, now, two dead people."Take note Arrow, nothing good ever happens when you do drugs." Taskmaster whispered to his partner who smirked. Suddenly, the door to the room opened, a blond man walking in.

"Hey guys, do you have any-" He cut his sentence short as he noticed Taskmaster and Red Arrow. The man opened his mouth to call for help, but a well placed arrow to his head laid him to rest instead. Walking forwards, Red Arrow took his arrow back, placing it with the others before Taskmaster gave him a nod, the two moving on ahead out of the room as Taskmaster withdrew his AK-47.

Walking out into the dining room, high in the air on a staircase, the two ducked down to keep out of view as Taskmaster began counting heads of the people below."And so," an aging, crippled man in a wheel chair called out over the table as everyone watched him,"Antonio was gunned down, one shot." at this, Naruto smirked behind his mask before Roy nudged him, whispering.

"Are they all there?"

"Three's missing but we don't have time to wait for them, they won't be living the territory anyway." Taskmaster whispered back as Red Arrow nodded. Holding his fingers up, Taskmaster made a countdown from three before the two partners jumped over the edge of the balcony they stood on, crashing through the dining room table, Taskmaster immediately allowing his AK-47 to open fire. Red Arrow jumped forwards, a combat knife slicing through a woman's neck before planting itself in her husband's head.

As his AK-47 ran out of already loaded bullets, Taskmaster rebuckled it before removing his M1911's and allowing their bullets to tear through the skin and bones of the gang. Seeing a man reaching for his gun, Red Arrow allowed one of his Arrows to fly through the air, delivering itself to the man's through, allowing him to fall back in his chair, dead. Jumping into the air, Taskmaster laded with his feet on the sides of the old man's wheel chair before jamming a throwing knife into the crown of his skull.

Ripping it free, he threw the bloody blade through the air and straight between the eyes of another man. As everyone began gaining their bearings, Arrows in the numbers of fives flew through the air quickly, embedding themselves painfully into the body of the men. Smirking, Taskmaster slammed one of his combat knives into the skull of a man before with drawing it and slitting another man's throat. Following this, he withdrew his sword before lopping a man's head off.

The head rolled to the floor with a shocked expression as his sword slammed into a woman's gut, twisting before it was ripped out and stabbed into the throat and chest of two more men. The men fell to the ground in a heap as Taskmaster withdrew his sword, Red Arrow beginning to open fire with a Beretta. The Beretta's bullets pierced through the air silently before slamming into multiple men and women, all screaming as they fell to the ground.

Looking up and seeing one of the men that had been missing at the beginning of the slaughter on the balcony, Taskmaster plucked one of Red Arrow's fired arrows before throwing it as hard as he could, the sharp end piercing the man's skulls dangerously before he fell backwards, into the arms of the other two who looked sick. Nodding to his partner, Taskmaster rushed forwards and jumped into the air, grabbing a hold of the rail of the staircase before swinging himself over and rushing to the top of the balcony just as the two men ran.

Cutting into the entrance way, Taskmaster opened fire with his two Beretta's, the bullets hitting the men multiple times as Taskmaster gunned the men down. Reattaching the guns to their places, Taskmaster rushed back to find a man sneaking up on his partner with a gun. Withdrawing his Caliber .50 GL, he took a shot, the bullet opening the top of the man's skull.

Jumping over the side of the balcony again, Taskmaster crashed feet first onto a man, caving his rib cage in before jumping forwards, grabbing a man's head before snapping it to the side, his neck making a sickening crack. Frowning, Taskmaster swung around, stabbing another of his combat knives right between the eyes of a woman before withdrawing it and slamming it into the chest of a man behind him.

Red Arrow jumped forwards, his hands landing on Taskmaster's shoulder before he bounded off of his partner, his feet crashing into a man before he slammed a broken arrow into the man's neck. The man gurgled as blood began to seep from his mouth, blue and red cop lights flashing outside of the base now. Nodding to his partner, Taskmaster shot one last living man, leaving the whole clan of the 'Blades Of Chaos' dead before the two rushed up the stair case and made their way back to the bathroom.

Using his grappling gun to make it, Taskmater lifted Red Arrow out by his right arm before the two rushed across the rooftop, ducking down as not to be seen. Reaching the edge, Taskmaster once again used his grappling gun while holding Red Arrow's arm before reaching the other building. Doing this, they rushed across that rooftop to where two harnesses and a military wire sat waiting. Buckling themselves into the harnesses, the two slid across, going straight over the heads of police before Taskmaster sliced the wire, rushing away from the rooftop.

The two mercenaries scaled down the side of the building they sat on, rushing down the alley way they were in for a block or two before coming to their Harley's. Opening the compartments, Taskmaster and Red Arrow changed out of their uniforms and into that of their civilian clothes before starting their Harley's and shooting off into Gotham's Crime Filled Night...

~The Next Day~

Naruto cracked his neck as he growled. Due to the Police's interference they hadn't been able to loot the Blades Of Chaos base for money, gold, ect. However, Black Mask had been _kind enough _to pay them _and_ still allow them to pick through the shipment of weapons that the Blades Of Chaos had set for shipment, which was, admitedlly, weapons of mass destruction. Sighing, he looked over to where Roy was sitting, holding the suitcase that had once held their payment, now empty. Rolling his shoulder's, Roy threw the suitcase down before he and Naruto stood, walking from the place they had been.

"Now, about that information you came into..."

True Mortal:Next time, Infiltrator.

AOC:Can we go ahead and get this over with.

BotF:Yeah.

SofK:Please.

True Mortal:Fine get me this that and this and meet me over there.

AOC:NO! I CAN'T! PLEASE, NO, NO, NO, NO! AW, HERE IT GOES!


	7. Chapter 6:Infiltrate

**Quick True Mortal Note**:Yes, Naruto and Red Arrow are now good friends. Hit it!

Disclaimer:Bury me with my gun!

Bane Of The Fallen:So that when I get to the other side!

True Mortal:I can show the devil what it's like to die!

Assassin Of Chaos:... Haven't we already done this... IN THE LAST CHAPTER!

True Mortal:Yeah, but it's a bad ass song.

AOC:YEAH! BUT YOU TWO ARE TONE DEATH!

Swordsman Of Kronos:No, True Mortal was good.

BotF:That hurts-

AOC:NO! WE ARE _NOT_ DOING THIS AGAIN! SO SHUT UP!

True Mortal:... Hey Bitch AOC.

AOC:WHAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

True Mortal:MEET ME IN THE BACKYARD WITH A SHOVEL T. V AND PJ!

AOC:NO! I HAVE STITCHES FROM THE LAST TIME! C'MON! NO! YOU KNOW WHAT! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! N- Okay...

BotF:AW, THERE HE GOES!

AOC:BAS-

_To Be Continued_

Chapter 6:Infiltrate

~Infinity Island, August 7th, 23:49 ECT~

Two figures dressed in black dashed silently across a rooftop, a guard on the island holding a gun receiving a glinting throwing knife through his neck. Dashing past the downed man, the two men figures shot grappling guns, the lines flying up into the air before attaching itself to the roof of the building on the island.

Silently the two climbed up the side of the building, careful as not to alert any of the other guards. Reaching the top, one of the black dressed figures drew out a bow and arrow, holding them silently as his partner withdrew a silenced Beretta. The figure with the bow shot his arrow around the corner, it landing just short of a camera before bleeping a few seconds.

Once this was done, The figure turned, revealing himself to be Red Arrow, and shot one of the two guards with a second arrow, the second guard being shot in the head by Taskmaster. Rushing down into the mansion like building on the island, Taskmaster and Red Arrow used the information they had received, bringing themselves to a door.

Reaching his arm out, Red Arrow pounded on the door. Waiting a few second, Taskmaster kicked the door of the room, which fell without much restraint, straight onto the form of a guard. A second immediately began firing his gun, though Red Arrow immediately began beating the guard, his bow smashing in the man's face before wrapping his arms around the man's throat, allowing Taskmaster to firmly plant a throwing knife between the guard's eyes.

"Dr. Rockit?" Red Arrow questioned the blonde, doctor coat wearing woman within the room as he and Taskmaster walked forwards.

"_Tell me_ you're the advanced guys!"

"The only guys." Red Arrow responded.

"You couldn't bring more back- up? What, were there budget cuts?" The woman snapped annoyingly as They heard Foot steps. At this Red Arrow used more of his arrows to blow one of the walls of the building up, the doctor coughing.

"Now or never time Doc." Red Arrow spoke to the blonde.

"We _can't_ leave this!" The Doctor insisted as Taskmaster growled.

"Fine!" Taskmaster growled as Red Arrow shot an Arrow, both he and Taskmaster attaching grips to it, Taskmaster gliding down with the blonde woman, Arrow following with the machine. However, a well placed gun shot from one of the guards forced him to drop the machine as he and Taskmaster finally reached the end of the line.

Growling, Taskmaster pushed the Doctor to move ahead before dragging Red Arrow out of gun fire, to a hidden boat."I knew we shouldn't have done this without getting paid!" Taskmaster called as Red Arrow wrapped his wound up.

"So what do you call this? The Arrow and Skull boat?" The Doctor questioned the Red Headed mercenary who growled at her.

"I _call_ it a rental. Now get down!" He ordered as he forced the woman to bow down with, Taskmaster speeding off in the water as an explosion went off behind them."I think we're in the clear!" Red Arrow called to the two in the boat.

"Great, that just leaves one problem."

~The Next Day~

Taskmaster sighed as he and Red Arrow began to be teleported into 'Young Justice's' base."W-Well what about Speedy? You could still turn him back!" They heard Kid Flash's voice question through the portal as they were announced.

"Recognizing:Speedy, B06."

"For starters, I told you, I'm not Speedy anymore you little brat, I'm _Red Arrow._ Second, no chance in that." Red Arrow told them all as Taskmaster watched all of the heroes within the room.

"Roy, you look-"

"Replaceable." Red Arrow cut his former mentor off.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo then went on a _killing rampage_!"

"Then why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow questioned as the blonde girl stepped forwards, Taskmaster's eyes shooting to her.

"Yes, she can."

"Who are you!" Kid Flash interjected between the fight of the Arrows.

"I'm/ She's his/ my niece."

"Another niece?" Robin laughed.

"But she is not your replacement." Aqualad told Red Arrow, in hopes to stir him from the path of a mercenary as Taskmaster watched this scene with crossed arms, his gaze still on the blonde girl."We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quotas on archers, as long as they are not mercenaries."

"And if we did, and you _weren't_, you _know_ who we'd pick!" Kid Flash added.

"Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay." Artemis spoke again.

"You two came to us for a reason." Aqualad spoke.

"Yeah, we have a reason named Doctor Sirlend Rockit." At the name, Robin's eyes widened.

"Nano robotics genius and claytronic expert at Royland University at Starland City! Vanished two weeks ago!"

"Abducted two weeks ago." Red Arrow and Taskmaster spoke together."By The League Of Shadows."

"Woah! You want us to rescue her from the Shadows!"

"Hardcore!"

"We already rescued her." Taskmaster spoke, Red Arrow continuing for him.

"Only one promblem:The Shadows had already Coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc Calls it 'The Fog' . Comprised of millions of Microscoptic robots. Nano tech infiltraters, capable if disintegrating everything in its path. Concrete, Steel, Flesh, Bone, but its _true _purpose isn't mere destruction. It's _theft_. The infiltraters even store raw data from any computer system. And delivers the stolen intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science, and tech!"

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking, yeah, Sounds like the Shadows." The new girl, Artemis, spoke as Taskmaster narrowed his eyes at her.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Kid Flash called to the girl as she smirked."Who are you!" Kid Flash called to the girl once again.

"Rockints working on a virus to render the fog inert." Taskmaster added to his partner's speech.

"But if the Shadow's knows she can do that..." Robin spoke.

"They'll target her." Red Arrow finished for him."Right now she's off the grid. We stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow questioned his former sidekick.

"She's safe enough for now." Red Arrow shot to Green Arrow, his voice filled with anger.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protege?" At this, Batman stepped forwards, Taskmaster's eyes at the man who was _seemingly_ okay with having Red Arrow have been turned into a mercenary.

"You brought this to the team. It's _their_ mission. Which means it's _hers_ now too." At this, Taskmaster scoffed at his former mentor.

"Then that means our job's done." Red Arrow Growled as he walked forwards, Taskmaster coming to stand before Batman before he and his partner left.

"And you have nothing to say? No lecture? No 'Mercenaries Are Not welcome here'?" Taskmaster goaded the Batman who growled at him.

"When I gave you that mission to protect this team I was hoping you would leave being a mercenary behind. Instead it backfired on me and turned one of my own to your side. In essence, I may have no one to blame but myself, however, I won't give you the satisfaction of showing you have I feel about this situation." At this, Taskmaster smirked.

"So you tried to convey me? Too bad huh?" With that, Taskmaster turned, walking away from the group before Batman called out to him and Red Arrow.

"Maybe so, but I don't give up easy. I'm prepared to pay you for another mission." At this, the team of Young Justice turned sharply to Batman, who stared at the backs of the Mercenaries.

Smirking, Taskmaster swirled around on his heels."Regardless what you may believe, we are _far_ from being poor, meaning we don't take every mission thrown at us. So sorry, but why don't you go hunt down that Psycho Deadpool? Last I heard, he was in New York. Hurry and you might catch him." With that, Taskmaster and Red Arrow walked back to where they had been teleported in.

"Recognizing, Speedy-"

"That's Red Arrow. B06, update." With that, the forms of Red Arrow and Taskmaster disappeared from the view of the heroes within the room.

~That Night~

Roy sighed as he and Naruto sat Naruto's bar, their backs leaned against the counter, both holding beers."What's the matter Roy? You look like someone killed your best friend." Roy looked up at Taskmaster before shaking his head with a sigh."What is it? Sad Green Arrow _replaced you_?" Taskmaster questioned, nudging his friend with his arm as there was a hidden agenda, Roy smirking.

"Well first, I'm sure no one can kill you. And second, nothing like that. I'm thinking about the _plan_. What if it doesn't work? What if it fails? What-"

"Roy! You worry too much. Put some faith in you partner!" Naruto shot at him as he slid off of his bar stool, followed closely by Roy."Now C'mon. While we didn't accept Batman's mission, we _still_ have a mission." With that said, Naruto led Roy back to the 'Manager Only' Room before once again bringing out a specific map like he had done the last time.

Pointing to the map, Naruto spoke once again."Alright. So lately we've been waiting for that bastard Kingpin to pay me back for that job I did for him. And of course, he's been ducking and dodging us. _However_, tonight is our chance to rectify this. For one night he's here in town, on business. He staying in, believe it or not, Motel Six, to keep himself under the radar.

Now, even though it's a regular motel, the place is heavily guarded because of him staying there. _At least_ ten rooms rented there for tonight are filled with his guards. We have to go ahead and kill them, quickly and quietly so we don't alert Kingpin. After this..."

~Motel 6, Kingpin, Red Arrow, Taskmaster~

Taskmaster and Red Arrow nodded to each other, both at the windows to different rooms. Their plans, to take care of five rooms each, leading them all of the way to Kingpin. Lurching forwards, the two cut holes in the windows they sat in front of, quickly climbing through, both having the luck of assassinating guards that were sleeping.

Peering inside the second room he was stationed at as Taskmaster threw a quick killing, poisonous gas in three others, Red Arrow shook his head, whispering over to Taskmaster."All of these are awake!" Looking over to him, Taskmaster nodded before walking over, knocking on the door of the room Red Arrow stood at. As soon as it opened, Taskmaster and Red Arrow opened fire with four Beretta's, making quick work of Kingpin's guards.

Following this, and sensing that they might be running out of time, Taskmaster quickly preformed the same kind of action he had with the poisonous gas. However, coming upon the last room, Taskmaster cursed."What's wrong?" Red Arrow questioned.

"There are _at least_ Thirty Men in that room, and they're all awake. We're going to have to make this quick, Kingpin is right above us, he hears one thing, he bolts."

"Right." With that, Taskmaster knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened before he slammed a throwing knife into the skull of the man who had. Pushing the man aside, Taskmaster ran into the room, slicing another man's throat before removing his sword and lopping off the heads of three other men as Red Arrow cut around into the room, five arrows shooting in and whizzing past Taskmaster, implanting themselves in five men's necks.

As they slumped to the ground, the others within the room had realization that they were being attacked, reaching for their gun. As they did, Red Arrow released ten arrows, all of which hit in between eyes, throats and hearts with perfect precision as Taskmaster planted throwing knives in between the eyes of the last of the guards with a smirk. Turning around, Taskmaster spoke to Red Arrow.

"That was _perfect_! Is that that new bow you got?" Taskmaster questioned as Red Arrow smirked.

"Yep. Top of the line and five thousand dollars worth, free, all because of Black Mask. Gotta' tell ya' this job pays off. By the way, those new Throwing knives? They have more precision?"

"Yeah, brand new." At this Red Arrow nodded before he and Taskmaster turned serious, walking outside of the apartments before heading up the stairs of Motel Six, going directly to Kingpin's room. Holding his fingers up and counting down from three, Taskmaster kicked the door in, Kingpin waking with a start and falling out of his bed, a cast on his leg.

"Y-You!" He stuttered out as Red Arrow smirked, leaning against the frame of the door, preparing himself to learn how a _true_ mercenary interrogates his enemies, victims, ect. Walking forwards, Taskmaster grabbed Kingpin, picking the man off of the floor and holding him above the ground as he screamed."Help! Guards! Guards! **Guards! G**-"

"Oh _shut up_." Taskmaster cut him off, one of his throwing knives slitting Kingpin's face just under his eye, a warning of things to come."You should know how effective I am, and now with a _partner_? Your men are dead Kingpin, it's just you, me, and Arrow."

"W-what D-o-o You W-Want?"

"You know _exactly_ what I want! My money Kingpin! Now, you're going to tell me where the briefcase full of money I know you carry with you at all times is or-" At this, he cocked his M1911's, pointing them at Kingpin's lower regions"-I'm going to put _two_ in your _lap_ first!" At the threat, Kingpin began sweating though he held his ground.

"I won't tell or give you anything." Hearing this, Taskmaster shrugged with a smirk before delivering two bullets to Kingpin's thighs. The man scream in pain before Taskmaster stuck the end of one of his Beretta's in his mouth, the other placed at his abdomen.

"You tell me where the fuck my money is or I make good on my damn promise to shoot you in a worse place than your fucking knee! Now where is it you fat obese fucking bitch!" Taskmaster ground out as Kingpin began nodding, a damp spot forming in the crotch of his pants and joining the red liquid that had seeped into them nearby.

"Under the bed..." Kingpin answered. Nodding and walking forwards, Red Arrow checked, bringing out a silver suitcase before opening it, finding it filled with banded one hundred dollar bills.

"It's all here." Red Arrow told his partner who nodded with a smirked as he kicked Kingpin in his ribs, both turning and walking to the kicked in door.

"W-Wait, T-That's filled with T-Two Millions dollars-" Taskmaster turned swiftly, throwing a throwing knife which went through Kingpin's right hand, nailing it to the floor, Red Arrow following suit by pinning the left with an arrow.

"Too bad. Consider the rest for all of the time you made me wait for my money. Now, come on Red Arrow." With that, the two partners ran from the room, jumping over the side of the balcony, landing in a crouched state before rolling and taking off in a sprint, down a dark alley way...

~Gotham City, August 9th, 01:16 EDT~

Artemis came out of a teleporting phone booth, standing still for a moment before swinging around, he bow strung with an arrow."Who's there!" She questioned."Step into the light!" Artemis ordered as she saw two dark figures, which revealed themselves to be Taskmaster and Red Arrow, the latter talking with a laughing voice.

"Nice move. Almost made me believe you _are_ Green Arrow's niece. But we all know you're not. Still, I'm sure GA and Bats has a reason for lying. So your cover... as a mercenary is safe." At this, Taskmaster stepped forwards, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't let them find out you're working with us."

"I know, you need someone on the inside."

"Right... While you're at it, see if you can find anyone in the league that shows doubts of being a full hero. It could work to our advantage in the future."

"Right."

"And Artemis?" Red Arrow questioned."Your team may not trust me and may not like me, but they're still my friends... Keep them safe and keep your emergency communicator at hand."

"I got it!" Artemis snapped in an annoyed voice.

"Hey, don't worry Artemis. Soon you'll be working under your own rules, not theirs. Until then, remember our code." Red Arrow spoke.

"We are Mercenaries, more stealthful than the night-"Artemis began.

"More deadly than the dawn." Taskmaster ended as Artemis nodded, before he and Red Arrow rushed off down the alley to where their Harley's waited, police sirens breaking through the night's once silent air...

True:Done.

AOC:Finally.

True Mortal:Yeah, Look I gotta go pee so you three say: AW, HERE IT GOES, and we'll wrap this up!

BotF:Uh... AW, HERE IT GOES...?

SofK:AW, HERE IT... GOES?

AOC:AW, HERE IT GOES!

True Mortal:PERFECT! T-T-T-T-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!


	8. Chapter 7:The Great Arrow Battle

**True Mortal Quick Note:**Um, the pairing will be Naru/Multi. Naru/Atremis and Naru/Megan so far. As we go on, some may be added, or some may not, it's unsure. Um, yeah, Naruto has a civilain personality, it's when he's weather wearing his leather jacket or tenchcoat, I just can't find the right spot to actually _use_ that side besides in his bar. I'll be working on developing that soon though, promise! True Mortal's Honor! Hit it!

Disclaimer:I'm so bored...

Assassin Of Chaos:Ditto...

Bane Of The Fallen:HEY TRUE MORTAL!

True Mortal:WHAT?

BotF:HERE'S THOSE TWO M1911'S YOU WANTED!

True Mortal:HELL YEAH! HEY AOC!

AOC:OH HELL NO YOU MOTHER FUCKER! RUN GUYS! RUN!

SofK:THIS IS BAD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT SHIT!

BotF:I WAS BORED!

True Mortal:DIE MOTHER FUCKER! DIE!

AOC:AW, HERE IT FUCKING GOES!

True Mortal:BURY ME WITH MY GUN!

AOC:AGAIN! HERE IT GOES AGAIN!

Chapter 7:The Great Arrow Face Off(Battle Of The Titans Part 1)

Naruto sighed as he pulled his arm back, his eyes squinting in concentration, his current mission requiring nothing but pure concentration. Bringing it back fourth, a broken arrow glinting dangerously, his arm slammed through a door, the arrow coming to rest in a man's rib cage. As the man stumbled backwards, Red Arrow lurched forwards, his hands coming to drag the man into the shadows. Walking forwards, Red Arrow opened the door to where Taskmaster's drop zone was, allowing him free.

Sighing, Taskmaster rolled his stiff shoulders."Thank you." with that, he walked forwards, looking around and making sure that there was no one nearby."So, did you find anything out?" He questioned his partner mercenary.

"Yeah. Our target, the Crimson Mafia's boss is on the other side of this mansion. Between him and us there are approximately fourty guards, twenty rookies, five war veterans to Mafia, and nine hired mercs. Our best chance to get to the Mafia Boss is to split up and go in two separate directions. Then meet back up in our rendezvous point." Red Arrow answered as his partner nodded.

"Right. Move on ahead then, I'll be moving this way." With that, Red Arrow rushed away, leaving his partner to linger behind for a moment. Red Arrow cut down a Hallway, his eyes scanning for any potential danger. Cracking his neck, Arrow his behind a wooden door as it opened, the woman that came out oblivious as he planted a combat knife into the crown of her skull before removing it.

Pushing her body back into the room she came from, Red Arrow used his Two Beretta's to kill the other three people within the room before moving on down the hallway. Reaching a wall with a support beam hanging loosely overhead, Red Arrow used a rope from his utility belt to swing high into the air before releasing himself onto the unsuspecting form of a Guard, his spine making a sickening crack as Red Arrow landed before the mercenary planted his combat knife in the back of his neck.

Walking forwards in a crouched stance, hands on his Beretta, Red Arrow quickly shot another guard that came to change shifts with his other comrades, his body slumping to the ground. Walking to the second wooden door of the hallway, Red Arrow opening it carefully, peering inside and finding one of the war veterans the mafia boss had hired. Biting his tongue, the former hero slipped his arm in through the small crease he made in the door, allowing his finger to silently pull the trigger of his gun, his targets blood spewing over the television he was watching.

Smirking in satisfaction, Red Arrow moved on down the hallway of the mansion, still in the crouched state. Cracking his neck once more, Red Arrow preformed a rolling military styled move to try to pass the third door on by. However, as he stood to move on, the door open, forcing him to curse silently as he withdrew one of his arrows before slamming it into the man that came fourth's throat, forcing him to fall back into the room with his comrades.

Swinging around, Red Arrow shot the lasting five with arrows, the men standing shell shocked before their bodies fell to the ground. Smirking Red Arrow turned around before his eyes widening as he ducked and rolled to dodge a six foot five man tried to slice him open with a combat knife. Ducking and rolling away, Red Arrow observed the man, finding him to obviously be an aging war veteran, puffing on a cigar.

"Alright you mother fucker, you think you're going to get the drop on me! Hell no! I fought in the mother fucking war! And now you're going to die like all those other fucking bastards who thought they could get the pin drop on me!" With that, he lurched forwards again trying to slice Red Arrow who dodged to the side. Growling, Red Arrow lashed out with a kick, the aging man stumbling back in surprise with a broken nose.

Smirking, Red Arrow lurched forwards, his bow crashing into the man's face multiple time before he wrapped it around the man's throat. Pulling back on the metal bow part, the unbreakable string cutting into the man's throat as Red Arrow placed pressure on his spine, the mercenary spoke."Why don't you call me a mother fucker one more time? C'mon old man, it'll be the last fucker you _ever_ say, and it's _free_!" Red Arrow spoke.

Growling, the man head butted Red Arrow, forcing the merc to stumble back before the war veteran lurched forwards, wrapping his hands around Red Arrow's throat."How's it feel you little fucker? Look there, another fucker and I'm still not dead. Fucker fucker fucker fucker fucker fucker! You're just so terrible at delivering your threats you little bitch!" The veteran called as Red Arrow smirked, kicking the man in the gut.

"Not really, just in a playful mood." With that, he shot forwards, wrapping his arms around the taller, aging man's neck, squeezing the life out of him and forcing him to fall to his knees. Bringing his Beretta out, Red Arrow pushed it to the man's temple before the man went limp."Any last words old man?" The mercenary questioned.

"I want you to know my name. The person who killed me. My name is Comedian." The man told Red Arrow, who shrugged at the War Veteran's small speech.

"Then this is you final punch line." With that, the silenced gun fired, the body of the Comedian slumping to the ground as Red Arrow dragged him into the room that the man had almost killed him in front of. Turning around, Red Arrow rushed the rest of the way down the hallway before coming to a stop by the corner, ducking and looking around it before shooting one man in his neck, the bullet escaping and piercing his partner's skull.

Smirking in satisfaction, Red Arrow cut around the corner before rushing down the hallway. The young man smirked as he saw a clear shot to the end of the hallway before ducking and rolling, just narrowly avoiding being skewered by a Sai Blade. Turning around he came face to face with a new mercenary on the streets, called herself Skarlet. She wore a black shirt/ skirt combination that came down just shy of her knees with a sash wrapped around her waist.

She had black hair that seemed to have... leaves in it. Her lips were painted black. Pulled up to about three inches above her elbow were a pair of silk gloves. She wore fishnets that extended down into black combat boots. In her right hand she held a sword that was obviously a replica of his own partner's, Taskmaster. Upon seeing the skull on the front of his shirt, she smirked brightly.

"Red Arrow? I have to say, I'm a big fan of your and Taskmaster's work, more so his... Is the cuty himself here?" She questioned as Red Arrow smirked.

"Yeah... But you're not going to live long enough to see him." At this, the woman's smirk slipped as she snarled at him.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to kill you then aren't I?"

"I guess you're going to _try_." Red Arrow shot back before he lurched forwards, kicking Skarlet in the face. The woman stumbled back with a gasp before swinging her sword with a deadly accuracy. The Sword came short of slicing his chest open before he brought his bow up, crashing it unto the side of her face, sending her falling to the side. Smirking, Red Arrow jumped forwards, before Skarlet slashed out with medieval looking weapons, cutting him on his chest.

Red Arrow grunted, stumbling backwards before lurching forwards, wrapping his arms around the woman's neck before lifting her into the air and bringing her back down onto his knee, his hand shooting up and muffling the terrible scream that the girl had almost released. Smirking, Red Arrow picked her up, smashing his knee into Skarlet's face, sending her stumbling back against the opposite them.

Lurching forwards, his foot shooting out, Skarlet bounced off of the wall as a small crater was created in it before the woman shot forwards, wrapping her arms around Red Arrow's neck and cutting off the young man's oxygen flow. Red Arrow grunted before throwing his head back, Skarlet biting her tongue to keep from screaming in pain as she felt her, now, broken nose. Snarling, Skarlet lurched forwards, stabbing her medieval looking weapons into Red Arrow's shoulders. Jumping backwards, she rushed forwards, though Red Arrow grabbed her in a belly to belly suplex, sending her crashing back into the wall.

Moaning, Red Arrow stomped on Skarlet's throat, the woman's eyes flying open as her air flow was cut off, her opponent adding more pressure."How's it feel, _Bitch_?" Red Arrow questioned with rage before Skarlet spun out of his grasp, rolling away. Smirking, the woman shot forwards, moaning as she was, once again, slammed into the wall. Growling in annoyance as the woman once again pulled herself to her feet, Red Arrow removed the two weapons she had used to jam into his shoulder before stabbing them through her hands, pinning them to the walls.

Picking up her sword as the woman cursed him, Red Arrow smirked as he weighed the weapon."_Now_ I can see why Taskmaster likes his sword so much! But you do know this thing is flawed right?" Red Arrow questioned as his opponent bowed her head, sweat dripping from her."First of, the blade is more jagged and black and white, not red, but _I _like it. Second, you put too many claws holding the ball. And, once again, the ball is silver, not red."

With this, he lurched forwards, stabbing the sword into Skarlet's gut before twisting the weapon, the woman making a terrible gurgling/ screeching noise. With a smirk, Red Arrow yanked the swords from the woman's abdomen as life instantly began leaving her, placing it in an attachment next to his arrows."Thanks for the sword by the way." With that, he rushed off down the hallways once again, his eyes quickly scanning the room around him as he searched for anymore enemies. Almost immediately, he came upon five of the mafia boss' underrated guards.

Smirking, Red Arrow unsheathed his new, scavenged sword before whispering to himself,"Let's see how this baby tests out." With that, he dropped from the balcony like top that sat between him and his targets, spinning in a circle and lopping off three of his opponents heads. Quickly he stabbed the third through his neck before roughly ripping the sword out and stabbing it straight through the last man's heart. Hearing voices and laughter, Red Arrow pushed the bodies out of sight of those within the hallways before rolling to the side.

Sitting with his back against the wall, his sword still drawn, Red Arrow was lucky enough to come across three of the mafia boss' main lieutenants. The three walked right past him and the dead bodies, forcing the learning mercenary to smirk before lurching forwards, stabbing his swords straight through the spine and abdomen of the first man. Following this, he quickly withdrew his Beretta's before well placing two bullets in between the last two men's eyes. Smirking, Red Arrow rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before he withdrew his grappling gun from his utility belt, using it to fire at the sun glass above him

It quickly lurched, carrying him high into the air, zipping him all of the way, fifteen feet off of the ground. Bringing out his combat knife, Red Arrow quickly made a body sized hole in the glass next to his grappling wire, the glass almost falling. Grabbing it and pulling it out, Red Arrow threw the loose, easily breakable, substance into the dirt of the plants the Mafia Boss seemed to love. Swinging himself upwards, Red Arrow kicked his legs up before bringing himself out of the mansion and onto the rooftop. Reaching back inside, Red Arrow placed his grappling gun back in his utility belt.

Crouching low to the rooftop, to avoid being seen by any unsuspected guards, all the while, withdrawing his bow. Rushing across, making sure to never become too loud or too visible, Red Arrow finally reached the only sun glass on the mansion, directly above the Mob Boss', who was asleep, bedroom. Smirking, Red Arrow cut a hole in the glass with his knife, carefully lifting it out before withdrawing a red arrow that appeared to be so sharp that it would cut you if you just lightly ran your finger along the edges before aiming at the man below him. Getting his lock, he smirked as he prepared to let fire before a blunted green arrow protruded from the shadows, knocking his bow and arrow out of his hands and onto the rooftop as Green Arrow emerged, tackling his former protege.

Red Arrow growled as Green Arrow held his arms out to his sides."Roy, stop this!" The man above him ordered before Red Arrow head butted him, knocking him onto his back. Jumping to his feet, Red Arrow rushed forwards before punting his former mentor in the skull, causing the elder man's head to whiplash backwards. Green Arrow moaned as Red Arrow stomped onto the elder arrow's chest, putting as much pressure on the man's chest, almost as if trying to cave it in.

"Listen to me you sorry son of bitch. When we met back at that sorry bunch of super friends base I held my anger back to prove to mt partner I wouldn't allow my hate to consume me. Something about someone he can't remember. But now, _now_ you mother fucking old man, you've interfered on one of our jobs, you better hope Taskmaster doesn't get here before I'm done with your sorry ass!" With that, he lifted his foot and prepared to smash it back into Green Arrow's chest before the elder man rolled out, kicking the younger man's feet out from under him.

Growling as he fell to the hard rooftop, Red Arrow jumped to his feet before tackling Green Arrow, sending them sprawling across the rooftop as Green Arrow landed on top. The elder man raised his fists to pummel his former protege before Red Arrow withdrew his combat knife, jamming it into his former mentor's arm. The man yelped before Red Arrow followed up by slapping the blond man across the face with on of his Beretta's before kicking out from under the more experienced man.

Rolling to his feet, Red Arrow aimed his gun at Green Arrow before the man kicked out, knocking the gun from his hand before lurching forwards, wrapping his arms underneath Red Arrow's in a full nelson, Red Arrow's head pointed down. The former protege of the man struggled in the difficult hold before kicking off of the rooftop, flying over his former mentor's head before landing behind him, withdrawing three of his arrows and jabbing them into Green Arrow's back.

The man stumbled forwards in pain before swirling around, kneeing Red Arrow in his stomach. Following up on this, Green Arrow pushed Red Arrow away, picking his discarded bow up off of the ground before loading it with five blunted arrows, sending them crashing into the younger man who fell to the ground with a thud. Rushing forwards, Green Arrow jumped high into the air before landing, knees first, on Red Arrow's Rib cage as the young man coughed In pain and out of breath."Please, Roy, just listen to me." Green Arrow pleaded as Red Arrow continued to hack.

"Let me right what I wronged, please. Let me help you!" The blond man begged his former side-kick who growled, lurching upwards and knocking his former mentor off of him before drop kicking him in his face.

"It's too late for that Olley, you had your chance." Red Arrow ground out at Green Arrow before rushing forwards, once again punting his former mentor in the skull, this time the man's head whiplashing to the side as drool escaped his mouth, forming a small puddle on the rooftop. Green Arrow laid still all of a minute before jumping forwards, tackling the breath out of his former protege.

"I'm sorry, Roy, I _can't_ let you do this!" Green Arrow told the red head who was stumbling backwards before picking up his opponent's boy, slapping it into the older man's face and knocking him back onto the ground.

"You don't have a say in it Olley." Red Arrow growled out to his former mentor, the man moaning in pain. Lurching forwards, Red Arrow wrapped the string of Green Arrow's bow around the man's neck, immediately choking the life out of its owner. Green Arrow choked out in pain as he struggled to his feet before Red Arrow yanked backwards, Green Arrow falling onto the rooftop as Green Arrow yanked upwards.

Stomping his foot on Green Arrow's skull and pulling the bow of the man harder, Red Arrow caused more pressure, the lack of oxygen in Green Arrow now obvious. Smirking, Red Arrow released the bow he held, Green Arrow falling backwards onto the rooftop before Red Arrow's right foot stomped onto his face. Following this, he stomped his former mentor's chest multiple time, almost as if he was, once again, trying to cave his ribs in.

Leaving his mentor and walking back over to where his bow and arrow sat, he picked them up before restringing his bow, looking down into the room once again below him, finding the mafia boss had been waken from his and Green Arrow's fight. The man's eyes widened upon seeing the mercenary above him, the obese man immediately jumping from his bed with a start. Seeing his chance slipping away, Red Arrow fires, his arrow traveling and piercing the right side of the man's chest, under his armpit, before exiting the left, more than likely _just_ missing his heart as the man continued his rush from his room.

Red Arrow cursed as he returned his bow before removing his Beretta, pointing it at Green Arrow who was trying to force himself to his feet."You sorry son of a bitch, you cost me my hit!" He snarled to his former mentor who quickly sank to his knees once making it to his feet, tears more than likely filling his eyes.

"Please, Roy, I was just trying to help you-"

"_HELP ME_!" Red Arrow snarled out as he continued to point his Beretta at Green Arrow."I don't _want_ nor do I _need_ help! Take the hint you sorry old bastard!" Red Arrow spoke as he walked forwards, Green Arrow bowing his head."So take the hint that I'm not your fucking side- kick and get lost!" Red Arrow screamed as a silenced gun went off in the night...

...Green Arrow opening his eyes to find the bullet from Red Arrows Beretta in the rooftop next to him."Get out of here you son of a bitch, I have to go find Taskmaster... Don't follow me, just go where you're _wanted_." With that, Red Arrow gathered his items up before glancing at Green Arrow,"Don't look too far into this, this is me showing Taskmaster I have restraint. However, these Mafias don't have that... Be a shame if you got caught."

With that, Red Arrow rushed across the rooftop back to the rendezvous point he had set up with Taskmaster, leaving Green Arrow behind to force himself to his feet, gather his items, and rush from the mafia territory to seek medical treatment from the Justice League...

True Mortal:Next time The Great Mercenary War(Battle Of The Titans Part 2)

AOC:BOOYAH!

BotF:OH HELL YEAH!

SofK:Can't wait...

AOC:NOW LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!

True Mortal:Get my laptop, a truck and a gun.

AOC:AW, HERE IT GOES!


	9. Chapter 8:The Great Mercenary War

**True Mortal Important Quick Note:**The _beginning_ of this chapter starts off same as the last!

Disclaimer:Hey BotF?

Bane Of The Fallen:What?

True Mortal:Next time can you get me an AK-47.

BotF:OH HEL N-

_To Be Continued_

_Last Time_

AOC:YOU BAS-

_Now_

AOC:-TARDS! I'LL KILL YOU

True Mortal:... Does anyone even really remember what this was about?

SofK:The fact we forgot it in the first place shows we don't.

BotF:Same.

AOC:YOU FUCKERS! YOU ACT LIKE YOU COULDN'T GO BACK AND READ IT!

True Mortal:WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME!

AOC:YOU MOTHER-

True Mortal:WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!

AOC:AW, HERE IT GOES!

Chapter 8:The Great Mercenary War(Battle Of The Titans Part 2)

Naruto sighed as he pulled his arm back, his eyes squinting in concentration, his current mission requiring nothing but pure concentration. Bringing it back fourth, a broken arrow glinting dangerously, his arm slammed through a door, the arrow coming to rest in a man's rib cage. As the man stumbled backwards, Red Arrow lurched forwards, his hands coming to drag the man into the shadows. Walking forwards, Red Arrow opened the door to where Taskmaster's drop zone was, allowing him free.

Sighing, Taskmaster rolled his stiff shoulders."Thank you." with that, he walked forwards, looking around and making sure that there was no one nearby."So, did you find anything out?" He questioned his partner mercenary.

"Yeah. Our target, the Crimson Mafia's boss is on the other side of this mansion. Between him and us there are approximately fourty guards, twenty rookies, five war veterans to Mafia, and nine hired mercs. Our best chance to get to the Mafia Boss is to split up and go in two separate directions. Then meet back up in our rendezvous point." Red Arrow answered as his partner nodded.

"Right. Move on ahead then, I'll be moving this way." With that, Red Arrow rushed away from his partner, Taskmaster lingering behind with a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. Standing still for a few moments longer, Taskmaster shook his head, clearing it of his negative thoughts. Swirling on his heels, he rushed down the hallway he was in,cutting the corner of his designated hallway.

Immediately, he was forced to duck and dodge over to the other corner, hiding behind it.'These guys must have been off the radar when Red Arrow was doing recon...' The master mercenary thought to himself as he observed the ten or so war veterans sitting in the hallway with ten of the Crimson Mafia boss' guards. Sighing with a silent crack of his neck, Taskmaster withdrew a smoke bomb from his utility belt before tucking and rolling, throwing it down the hall.

Immediately, it exploded, Taskmaster pressing an invisible button on his mask, his yellow eyes glowing brighter as heat signature became available to him. Smirking, Taskmaster withdrew his sword, jumping into the smoke, careful not to make any contact with the people he killed, besides lopping off their heads. Of course, the smoke could only last so long, three war veterans and a guard still living. Upon seeing him they all jumped back, trying to unbuckle their guns from their holsters as Taskmaster quickly withdrew his two Beretta's.

"Quick tip boys, never get a holster that tightens the gun to where you can't even _unbuckle_ it. It's not good for your health." With that, Taskmaster allowed his fingers to draw back, three men instantly going down with bullets between their eyes. Smirking, Taskmaster pointed on of the Beretta's at the last living war veteran, buckling the other.

"You'll miss!" The war veteran goaded the master mercenary, who smirked at the aging man.

"I hardly ever miss." Taskmaster replied as he gently began squeezing his Beretta's trigger.

"Well you will this time!" The man cried as he lurched forwards, grabbing a hold of Taskmaster's hand, delivering a solid punch to the younger man's face. Taskmaster growled as he stumbled backwards, his Beretta flying to the far end of the hall before he lurched forwards, planting his knee in his opponents gut. His opponent groaned before striking out with another punch, this one Taskmaster able to dodge. Following this, Taskmaster turned, his heel spinning on the ground as the sole of his other boot crashed into his opponent's chest, the older man stumbling backwards with a gasp.

Lurching forwards Taskmaster grabbed the back of the war veteran's head before bringing it down to crash into his knee. Following this, taskmaster lashed out with a spinning heel kick, sending the man stumbling even farther backwards. Rushing forwards, Taskmaster allowed his hands to clasp together before delivering a double axel handle downwards punch. Following this, Taskmaster jumped forwards, his hands grabbing a hold of the older man's neck, his knees firmly placing themselves in his opponent's ribs as the older man fell on his back.

Feeling the man's ribs give a slight heave underneath of him, Taskmaster rolled away, the War Veteran still quick to get to his feet, before kicking out, allowing his feet to smash into his opponent's face. As the older man stumbled away, Taskmaster rushed forwards, wrapping his arms around his opponent's waist before swinging himself around the back of the man, his feet kicking himself off of the ground before he wrapped his legs around his opponent's neck, his upper body weight falling backwards sending his opponent headfirst into the wall behind him. Following this, Taskmaster kicked himself off of the wall, shooting forwards and wrapping his arms around the war veteran's head before bringing it, crown first, down onto the ground.

The war veteran moaned in pain as Taskmaster stomped on his back multiple times, before picking him up. The war veteran, still keen on living, pushed the master mercenary away, withdrawing a combat knife and rushing forwards."Im'a kill you you little fucker!" The war veteran cried, pure rage written on his face before he lurched out of his running state, flying through the air to stab Taskmaster. Seeing this, the young man ducked and rolled away, leaving the older to smash into the wall once again before slumping down. The man moaned before once again standing to his feet, Taskmaster already walking back towards him.

The war veteran lurched forwards, swinging his right arm before Taskmaster grabbed it, yanking it behind the older man's back, before pulling it with a sickening crack. Following this, Taskmaster preformed the same act with the other arm before forcing the man down onto his knees, the war veteran's eyes actually welling with tears."P-Please, C'mon man, I gotta family! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! I'll pay you! Please! Anythin-"

"Deadmen... Don't negotiate..." With that, Taskmaster lurched forwards, snapping his opponent's neck to the side with a sickening crack, the war veteran gurgle as his eyes rolled back into his head. Smirking, Taskmaster kicked the man away before rushing off down the hallway, making a dive for his lost Beretta as one of the wooden doors opened, a man walking out to see what all the emotion had been of. Immediately, He was shot in the head before stumbling backwards into the room he had emerged from, three more men coming out, though they were dealt with in a similar fashion. Rebuckling his gun back into its holster before he knelt down.

Walking forwards, he peered around a corner, finding no guards patrolling it before he rolled into the next hallway, his back instantly pressing itself up against the white colored walls. Taskmaster inched down the hallways of the mansion, careful at each turn to pear around the corners to make sure that there was no one lying in wait like the last time. Peering around a certain corner that seemed to have a massive amount of blood stained on it, Taskmaster cursed as he quickly brought his head back behind the wall, his mind instantly processing who he had seen.

Behind the corner, sitting in wait, was none other than one of Cadmus underground workers, Bullseye, one of the men that he had been taught from. Growling, Taskmaster withdrew his two Beretta's before swinging around the corner he hid behind, instantly shooting the man multiple times as he ducked and rolled away down the hall. Swirling around, the man smirked as he stared down Taskmaster."Hey! Little Tasky! Good to see you again!" Bullseye spoke in a fake tone before he lurched forwards, throwing a sharp, metal playing card at the master mercenary.

Instantly, Taskmaster ducked and rolled away, only to have another imbed itself in his arm. Gritting his teeth, Taskmaster pulled it from his shoulder, hiding the card. Bullseye smirked, withdrawing a bottle filled with rum as he took a swig from it."Look here here, I'm _drunk_ and still winning!"

"You're not leaving here unscathed Bullseye." Taskmaster growled at the man who smirked.

"I gotta warn you Rookie, I have adamantium In me now."

"Doesn't make a difference to me." With that, Taskmaster lurched forwards, his foot slamming into Bullseye's temple, forcing him to stumble backwards before unsheathing his sword, swinging it with deadly accuracy as Bullseye jumped backwards, his chest still being opened as crimson blood sprayed outwards. Smirking, Taskmaster lurched forwards again, though Bullseye dodged to the side, stabbing a medieval looking weapon into the back of Taskmaster's shoulder. Cracking his neck, Taskmaster sheathed his sword, reaching into his utility belt before withdrawing a small item with a handle and 2 inch blade before Taskmaster lurched his arms, the blades quickly extending and the weapon becoming tonfa's that Taskmaster began swinging with deadly accuracy.

Bullseye's eyes widened quickly as Taskmaster lurched forwards, cutting, once again, across Bullseye's chest. Bullseye growled as he lurched forwards, kneeing Bullseye in his gut before withdrawing Taskmaster's M1911's and jumping backwards, firing at Taskmaster. Swinging hos Tonfa's, Taskmaster allowed his weapons to deflect the bullets that his own guns fired at him, sending them back at Bullseye who gave a howl of pain at the feeling of the bullets piercing him.

Jumping forwards, Taskmaster stabbed out with the ends of his Tonfa's, trying to pierce Bullseye through his abdomen, though the older man jumped backwards, falling to the ground. Growling, the older man lashed out with a kicked that connected with Taskmaster's jaw. The younger man stumbled backwards before lurching, taking back his two M1911's in a tackling brawl before firing one, the bullet piercing Bullseye's hip, causing him to howl In pain again. Standing to his feet, Taskmaster stomped on Bullseye's chest, pressing as much pressure as he could to cave it in.

Bullseye groaned in pain before kicking out from under Taskmaster, jumping into the air before his feet crashed into Taskmaster's abdomen. The younger man stumbled backwards before Bullseye jumped back to his feet, wrapping his arms around Taskmaster's neck, trying to force the life out of his opponent. Snarling, Taskmaster preformed a snapping move with his wrist, the metal card he had yanked from his shoulder appearing in his hand. Following this, he jammed it into the exact same hip that he had shot, forcing Bullseye to let go of Taskmaster.

Taskmaster lurched into the air, backflipping to where his legs wrapped around Bullseye's neck before bringing his body weight down, Bullseye's head crashing into the wall in front of them. Groaning, Bullseye quickly jumped to his feet as he and Taskmaster both withdrew combat knives."Let's end this rookie." Bullseye growled to Taskmaster who growled back at him.

"Let's." With that, the two rushed forwards, Bullseye swiping to slit Taskmaster's throat before the younger man Ducked down, ripping the metal card out of Bullseye's hip, forcing the man to fall to his knees with a heavy thump, a choked groan forcing itself from his mouth as he shook his head in despair and pain. Walking forwards, Taskmaster lifted his knife high before slamming it into Bullseye's shoulder. Walking around with his one of his Beretta's, having put all of his other weapons away, before aiming it between Bullseye's eyes.

"Go on kid... Do it... Show me how far you've come..." Bullseye spoke to Taskmaster whose eyes went dull, fading out as if remembering something lost so long ago...

~Flashback~

Bullseye sat, dressed in civilian clothes, beside a young, nine year old Naruto, a bottle of Rum in his hands."Listen kid." Bullseye spoke, taking a large swig from his rum, Naruto's mismatched eyes shooting to him."I know we haven't known each other long... Hell not even three months... But with you showing so much of me in you..." Bullseye reached over, grabbing a sheathed item,"I can't help but feel like you're my kid so I want you to take this," At this, he uncovered the item, revealing it to be a black and white bladed swords,"And become the best you can be."

Naruto's eyes shown brightly, reaching out and taking the sword, his hands reaching out and gripping around the black leather handle before laughing."With this, I'll become one of the best Mercenaries in the world, A Master Mercenary, even Better than _you_!" He exclaimed as Bullseye smirked, taking another large swig of his rum.

"Maybe so kid... Maybe so..."

~End Flashback~

Taskmaster continued to point the gun at Bullseye's head, his hand shaking with Bullseye's head bowed before lurching forwards, the gun slamming against Bulleye's face before he fell to the ground, unconscious."Not today Bullseye... Maybe tomorrow, But not today." With that, Taskmaster rushed off down the hallway, leaving Bullseye's limp form behind before cutting around a corner. Ducking and rolling under a window filled to the brim with guards, Taskmaster jumped to his feet, continuing his track down to the mafia boss' room.

Coming to a stop behind a wooden door that opened, slamming his sword through it, the blade piercing whomever had come fourth before slamming the door shut, the body falling to the ground with a thump inside the room. Smirking, Taskmaster rushed forwards, Intent on finishing his dash for the Crimson Mafia Boss' room, however he was cut off as a figure slammed into his from behind, the person's feet landing on his back as the air was knocked out of him. Raising his head, the-

"-Figure was revealed to be DEADPOOL! DUNUNUNUNUN!" Deadpool intervened into the story, giving a thumbs up to seemingly no one."That's right readers! Rather the Author likes it or not, I have made my debute! Now get ready for the Super Awesome, spectacular, Ass kicking-" Deadpool's sentence was cut short as Taskmaster lurched forwards, his foot crashing into Deadpool's face, knocking him backwards.

"Of all the mercenaries in the world that I could have come in contact with, it had to have been _you!_" Taskmaster ground out as Deadpool innocently put his hands on his chest, as though hurt.

"Me? Little ol' Merc With The Mouth?" Deadpool questioned before Taskmaster lurched forwards once again, though he was dodged by the red and black mercenary."You know I got a bone to pick with you!" Deadpool called to Taskmater, who withdrew his M1911's."Lately you've been stealing all of my mission... AND FANS! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Deadpool cried as he withdrew before Taskmaster opened fire on the man in front of him, though it did little more than blow holes in his Oppenent who drew his swords.

Buckling his guns, Taskmaster spoke,"Wanna play? Then we'll play!" Before withdrawing his own sword, both lurching forwards, their weapons clashing with a loud 'clang'. Taskmaster drew the swords in a circle before knocking Deadpool's arms to the side. The Merc With The Mouth stumbled to the side with them as Taskmaster lurched forwards with his sword. Deadpool took the jab without pain before laughing.

"Now everyone reading this, PAY ATTENTION!" The man called before slamming his elbow into the crow of Taskmaster's skull, the young man stumbling back in pain as Deadpool rushed forwards, his swords almost slicing through his opponent as the Young Man ducked away. Jumping forwards, Taskmaster wrapped his arms around Deadpool's neck, trying to choke the air out of him, Deadpool making exaggerated choking sounds, his arms flailing wildly before he spoke again,"I can't breath, I can't breath, I CAN BREATH!" With that, Taskmaster was thrown over Deadpool's shoulder as he walked forwards."That wasn't nice you know! The readers are looking forwards to an all out war where only one of us-"

"My lord, do you _ever_ shut up!" Taskmaster growled as he unbuckled his AK-47. Deadpool placed a finger on his chin, as though thinking before snapping his fingers.

"I _was_ going to say when I sleep but... Even when I do I don't! Now-" Deadpool's sentence was cut short as Taskmaster unleashed fire, the bullets of Taskmaster's AK-47 ripping through Deadpool as said Mercenary made exaggerated motions, as one would do if they were in a cheesy shoot out movie before falling against the wall, laughing.

"This is almost like fighting _Wolverine_! Hey, can you start calling me **bub**?" Deadpool questioned as Taskmaster Growled, throwing a Metal playing card he had stolen from Bullseye."Ohhhhh, Shinyyyyyy." Deadpool muttered, examining the metal items that imbedded itself in the wall beside his head before Taskmaster spoke.

"Bullseye." With that, the card exploded, sending Deadpool stumbling down the hallway before dropping to the ground, his suit on fire. Smirking at the, admittedly funny, Mercenary, before rushing forwards as his opponent stood, ripping his sword out of the Merc with the Mouth's abdomen before swirling around, lopping off Deadpool's arm before the man began screaming.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHH! MY ARM! MY ARM! MY ARM! MY- Nah I'm alright. Say, can you lend me a hand? Hahaha... It's alright, I'll go get it." With that, Deadpool began to run over to his dismembered arm, Taskmaster watching in disbelief before rushing forwards, jumping onto the back of Deadpool's head, sending it crashing into the ground as he dropped the pieces of his arm."NO! YOU _BASTARD!_" With that, Deadpool lurched forwards, a gun leaving its resting placed as he shot Taskmaster multiple times, the young man stumbling backwards in pain from the bullets rebounding off of his vest.

Deadpool, taking advantage of his now off balance opponent, dived for his arm before kneeling, placing the three pieces together."No that's not right... That's not it either... What the hell... Do any of you readers know how to do this? Oh, You do? How? …. _Really_...? Huh... Hey you're right! Than-" Deadpool's sentence was, once again, cut off as Taskmaster lurched forwards, kicking Deadpool in the face as he stumbled backwards. Deadpool groaned before lashing out with a kick towards Taskmaster, which the Master Mercenary caught before snapping it at an odd angle.

Deadpool jumped backwards, walking in an odd way before Taskmaster shot forwards, kicking Deadpool in his chest. Deadpool stumbled backwards before he snapped his leg back into place before he picked up one of his swords."Alright... START THE CHANT! DEADPOOL! DEADPOOL! DEADPOOL! DEADPOOL! DEAD-"

"SHUT UP!" Taskmaster called as he lurched forwards, his sword clashing against Deadpool's. The two stood in a stand still before Deadpool pushed forwards, knocking Taskmaster backwards before the later shot forwards, slamming his foot into Deadpool's gut. Deadpool stumbled backwards before Taskmaster brought a smoke bomb from his utility belt, throwing it to the ground before his heat signature vision showed through once again.

"I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!" Deadpool chanted from inside the smoke as Taskmaster shot forward into it, slamming his sword back into Deadpool's gut before Deadpool raised his."GOTCHA'!" With that, he brought the sword down, breaking Taskmaster's at the handle. Taskmaster stumbled backwards in shock, his eyes observing the handle that he held within his hands.

"M-My sword..." Taskmaster mumbled before jumping forwards,"I'LL SEND YOU OFF TO HELL!" Taskmaster called as he slammed into Deadpool, taking him through a wooden sword, picking a crowbar from the room they were now in before allowing the item to slam into his enemy mercenaries head."YOU... SORRY... SON... OF... A... BITCH!" Taskmaster called, punctuating each mark with a strike from the crowbar.

Snarling, Taskmaster sent Deadpool through a glass table before stomping on Deadpool's chest, forcing all of his pressure onto Deadpool's chest. Following this, Taskmaster jumped into the air, falling back down onto his opponent's chest, Deadpool moaning. Laughing, Taskmaster nailed Deadpool with the crowbar one last time, allowing the man to lay unconscious. Snarling, Taskmaster removed his two Beretta's, putting two bullets into his opponent from each gun before leaving the room, Deadpool calling after him,"I _WILL_ return to this Fanfiction!" Growling, Taskmaster swung around, putting one last bullet into the man's skull, though he still sat moaning.

Shaking his head in despair, Taskmaster moved on, cutting around the corner and coming fifteen feet away from the obese Crimson Mafia Boss', a red arrow going through one side of his chest under his armpit and out through the other. Smirking as the man dropped to his knees, eyes widening, Taskmaster raised his right Beretta, aiming it at the man's forehead."Reap the whirlwind you fucking fat bastard." Taskmaster growled before shooting the man between the eyes.

Swirling on his heels, Taskmaster rushed back down the hall to his and Red Arrow's Rendezvous point, making sure to place one more bullet in Deadpool on the way out...

~That Night, Naruto's Bar~

Naruto, Roy, and Artemis sat in the back of Naruto's bar, visors up to hide them from unwanted eyes, the former two of the three with their heads down and beers in their hands."What's wrong with you two?" Artemis questioned as Roy lifted his head.

"I had to fight a crazed war Veteran, The new, now dead, merc. Skarlet and Green Arrow, and _still_ hit our target... And he _lived_..." Roy stated as Artemis shook her head.

"Naruto?" At his name, Naruto raised his head, taking a long swig of his beer.

"I had to fight a crazed war veteran, My old Mercenary Teacher slash Father Figure, couldn't kill him, then Deadpool, couldn't kill him for a _different_ reason, lost my sword, and then had to finish off our target!"

"That's rough buddy." Roy spoke as he patted Naruto on his back.

"Yeah..."

"So let me get this straight..." Artemis spoke,"Roy_ got_ a sword and you _lost_ yours?"

"Yep." At this, Artemis laid her head onto the counter, a laugh escaping her as Naruto growled.

"Laugh now, but I have my eyes on two ancient weapons held in the Museum Of Natural Weapons."

"Do you know how many guards they have at that place?" Roy questioned as Naruto smirked, nodding.

"Yeah, that's why you,me, and Artemis are going to go planning right now." With that, Naruto slid from his seat, Finishing his beer as Roy and Artemis glanced to each other, Shrugging before following off after their friend...

True Mortal:Done.

SofK:Let's get this over with now.

BotF:Now, please?

True Mortal:Alright, let's go AOC, and bring my Crowbar.

AOC:AW, HERE IT GOES!

True Mortal:BURY ME WITH MY GUN!


	10. Chapter 9:Through The Loss Of One

Disclaimer:Yeah we're back.

True Mortal:SO... I threw a curve ball last chapter, starting off the same as the one before last...

Assassin Of Chaos:JACKASS!

True Mortal:I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!

AOC:NEH!

True Mortal:NEH!

AOC:NEH!

True Mortal:NEH!

Swordsman Of Kronos:SHUT UP!

Bane Of The Fallen:... That was kinda... Harsh...

SofK:I don't care, I just want this chapter started...

True Mortal:Then... Um... BURY ME WITH ME GUNS!

AOC:AW, HERE IT GOES!

Chapter 9:From The Loss Of One

Naruto sighed as he laid his back against his bar, a beer in his hand as he observed all of those within the bar. Taking a swig of his beer, Naruto stood up off of his bar stool, his friend Roy entering the bar with a smirk."Why is it that every time you're in your bar you have a beer in your hand?" Roy questioned, clearly not serious.

"The same reason you do." Naruto replied as he downed the rest of his beer,"So you ready to do the mission?" At this, Roy sighed, shrugging his shoulders at Naruto.

"As ready as I _will _be to do this. So... are you sure you don't want to just get two weapons from the _same_ exhibit? I mean, it'd be _easier_."

"Yeah, but I fought that psycho Deadpool... I think I should be allowed to choose two different based weapons." Naruto replied as Artemis stealthfully entered the bar, his mission suit already prepared. Nodding to her, Naruto and Roy quickly took turns changing into their suits, Naruto wearing a slightly updated version of his Stealth suit, having plates on the backs of his gloves now as well as a newer, black, AK-47.

Walking outside of the Bar, the three mounting Red Arrow's and Taskmaster's Harley's, Artemis on the back of Taskmaster's. The two revved their engines after starting them, backing out from the bar before shooting off into the night of the city."So you're _sure_ that Young Justice _and_ The Justice League are busy?" Taskmaster questioned Artemis as he and Red Arrow swerved into an alley.

"Perfectly." Nodding, the three unmounted the Harley's before Taskmaster fired a grappling gun, zipping up the side of a brick building with Artemis, followed by Red Arrow. The three walked to the Edge of the building, Taskmaster using a pair of small binoculars from his utility belt to observe the Museum Of Natural Weapons below.

"There are two guards placed at the front door, five on each sides, and three on the _top_ of the building." Taskmaster spoke to his teammates who nodded before he snuck to the edge of the rooftop, laying low to avoid being seen as he removed a familiar small circular device from his utility belt, placing it over his eye as his right side Beretta found its way to his hand. Aiming at those on the rooftop, the object on his eye making a soft, whirring noise, Taskmaster fired his silenced Beretta, the bullet flying through the air, piercing through one of the guards heads before it escaped, burying itself in the second guard's chest as Red Arrow allowed a black arrow to pierce into the third's head.

The three guards slumped down onto the glass rooftop of the Museum, their blood staining the glass in a color that would have been beautiful if it hadn't have been blood. Nodding to his teammates, Taskmaster fired a military wire which attached itself to the museum across from them. Nodding, The three mercenaries made attachments to the wire, sliding across, Taskmaster sniping the two guards at the front of the museum. Reaching the top, Artemis and Red Arrow made quick work of the guards on the side of the building.

Smirking, Naruto walked forwards, slicing a hole in the top of the glass, careful to remove the piece to keep it from falling into the museum. Lowering himself, Taskmaster tucked and rolled himself into the museum, leaving his two teammates behind as he rushed forwards into the dimly lit building, Beretta drawn. Smirking, Taskmaster cut around the corner, silently gunning down two guards before running back down the hallway. Coming to a corner, he ducked down, peering out from behind it and looking around the corner, smirking as he saw the road to his destination filled with red lasers. Jumping forwards, he dived just over the first laser, following it up by sliding under two more.

Kicking himself up, Taskmaster's legs went straight over another, before bringing itself down under the last red lasers. Smirking, Taskmaster brought his upper body up before bringing it down, his head going down to his ankles in a way that seemed would be impossible before lowering his knees, pushing himself through under the red lasers in a way that seemed too eerily similar to that of Ragdoll. As he brought himself out of the impossible stretch, Taskmaster came to stand in front of his prize. Smirking, he withdrew a dagger before cutting a small hole in the glass of its display case. Bringing the weapon out of the glass, Taskmaster observed it.

The weapons was a sword slash spear mashup which was thirty inches long. It had the curved handle and length of a sword. At the very end of the handle was a golden round cap off with small little designs engraved into it just shy about an inch from the handle. The handle itself was wrapped in black leather, extending up into more gold, this traveling on much farther than the leather, up unto the point where the blade came in. The blade was that of a spear, the blades seemingly sharp enough to cut you by just barely running your hands along the edges and came into a dangerous point. Engraved into the blade was a strange design(See Nuada Spear, Hellboy Golden Army).

Swinging the weapon, it extended into that of a long spear. Smirking as it reverted back into its original size,cracking his neck, Taskmaster attached the weapon onto his back before quickly exiting the room the same way he had entered. Looking both ways, Taskmaster rushed farther down the hallway he stood in before cutting another corner, coming face to face with five guards, all of which eyes widened upon seeing him. Cursing himself, Taskmaster quickly withdrew his new AK-47, allowing its bullets to fly through the air with deadly accuracy, the guards of the museum falling back against the walls of the place, their blood smearing over them.

Smirking, Taskmaster continued on down the hallway, taking more care of avoiding guards as his gun had alerted them. Finally reaching the display room he had been looking for, Taskmaster groaned to himself as he found himself staring down even more red lasers then the last time. Walking forwards, Taskmaster bent down to where his body slid between two of the lasers before bringing himself onto his head, his feet coming over and through that of two sideway lasers before bringing his body out through them.

Following this, Taskmaster forced himself to backflip over another wire, coming short of a second, before landing, his neck three inches from a laser. With that, Taskmaster bent over backwards, preforming a backwards handstand before bringing his body back to form a slight 'n' shape. Smirking, Taskmaster brought himself up out of the state before swirling around at the sound of clapping finding Ca-

"DEADPOOL!"... Apparently the Merc with the Mouth Deadpool..."Damn straight!" Taskmaster snarled at the red and black dressed mercenary, his right eye twitching wildly.

"What are _you doing here!_" Taskmaster snarled as Deadpool shrugged.

"Well, the story seems to be going too slow and doesn't have badass battle so I figured, Why not the fan favorite, DEADPOOL! Now c'mon, let's give all the readers PART DOSE OF OUR BATTLE!" Growling, Taskmaster smashed the display case to the second weapon that he had chosen for himself before removing it, showing it to the world with all of its glory. The sword had an ornately etched base, and appeared to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), but its most unique feature is that it had been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprayed a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows(See Red Queen, Devil May Cry).

"HEY! WHY DOES HE GET NEW WEAPON'S!" Deadpool screamed before Taskmaster rushed forwards, diving his way through the lasers before lurching forwards, his new sword clashing against those of Deadpool."Oooohhh, Nice shot! Did you see those sparks fly?" Deadpool questioned before Taskmaster kicked Deadpool in his abdomen, sending him stumbling backwards. Jumping into the air, Taskmaster's knees implanted themselves in Deadpool's chest before Taskmaster's new swords pierced itself through Deadpool's back and out of his stomach.

Smirking, Taskmaster flipped off of Deadpool as said Merc growled, wailing his arms in a similar manner that of a child who didn't get what they wanted would."DO YOU READERS SEE WHAT I GO THROUGH! EVERY FIGHT, I GET SHOT, STABBED, THEN SHOT AGAIN AND AGAIN AN AGAIN AND AGAIN **AND AGAIN AND**-"

"SHUT UP!" Taskmaster screamed as he withdrew the Spear from his back, swinging it to where it once again enlongated itself. Cracking his neck, Deadpool ripped the sword from his gut, throwing it to Taskmaster who caught it before sheathing it. Spinning on his heel, Deadpool looked away from Taskmaster, seemingly at nothing.

"Now pay attention dear readers who are my die loyal fans even if they don't know it for this is when I reek my vengeance for the battle so long lost to-" The Merc with the Mouth's sentence was cut short as Taskmaster crashed into him, sending him stumbling forwards before Taskmaster placed a perfect kick to Deadpool's face as the man stumbled backwards."MY FACE! MY FACE! DID YOU SEE THAT FANGIRLS! HE KICKED ME IN MY PERFECT FACE! FOR THIS YOU MUST PAY... FOURTY BUCKS!"

Taskmaster growled as he swung his spear around his head, striking out and knocking Deadpool's sword from his grip. Deadpool lurched forwards, his second sword coming to reverberate off of Taskmaster's spear. Swinging the weapons in a circle, Taskmaster sent Deadpool stumbling to the side before delivering him a round house kick. Deadpool stumbled back. Taskmaster smirked as he lashed out, once again lopping off Deadpool's arm."_Again_? _Dude_! That is so_ not_ cool!" Deadpool called as he kicked Taskmaster away.

Stomping forwards, Deadpool jumped into the air, bringing his feet down onto Taskmaster's spine. Deadpool's opponent grunted in pain before spinning out from under his feet, kicking him in his abdomen-"You know what? You're doing a terrible job on this! Give me that laptop, no, give here, MOVE! And following this, Deadpool swing around, kicking his loser of an opponent Taskmaster in the face before-"

Deadpool decided to preform a hostile takeover before Taskmaster wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to choke the life out of his opponent, one more. In a scene oddly similar to their last encounter, Deadpool flailed his arms about in exaggeration screaming,"I CAN'T BREATH!" Foreseeing Deadpool once again trying to flip him over his shoulder, Taskmaster instead took the one armed mercs legs out from under him, slinging his spear dangerously close to beheading Deadpool."HEY! WOAH! That's my money maker, I can't sell comics without my fac-"

Crying out in annoyance, Taskmaster slammed the blunt edge of his sword into the face of Deadpool who stumbled backwards."I hate you you mother fucking psycho!" Taskmaster called out as he stalked forwards before wrapping his hands around Deadpool's neck. The man choked as Taskmaster actually began forcing him to lose air before kicking the man away.

"You know what I hate?" Deadpool questioned as he rubbed his sore neck."Babies! Rock a by BANG!" Punctuating his sentence, Deadpool shot Taskmaster in his abdomen with one of his guns before rushing to where his, seemingly, forgotten arm laid-"Yeah right, you just like seeing me without my frickin' arm! Now... how did that read say this thing went? Is that- Oh my Golden Girls! IT'S BACKWARDS! MY **ARM IS **_**BACKWARDS**_!" The merc called out before looking around wildly, Taskmaster still trying to recover from his gun shot.

"Do any of you readers know how to fix this? Aw _c'mon_, you have to know something! HEY, YOU! OLD LADY IN THE BACK THERE! HOW DO YOU FIX THIS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW! WHY I HAVE HALF A MIND TO- What's that little boy? I just gotta cut it off and reattach it? If you say so-" Reaching to his sword, the form of Taskmaster watched as Deadpool sliced his arm off once again before yelping in pain."THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA! WHY DID- Hey, it worked! Th-" The, seemingly, insane man's ramblings were cut off as Taskmaster's foot crashed into his face, sending him stumbling backwards in pain before hitting a button behind him, an alarm going off in the museum as a look of rage took over Taskmaster's face.

"... It's times like this I wish I still had my Moped... Hey writer, there any chance you can pop me on up..?"... There wasn't as Taskmaster lurched forwards, burying the tip of his spear in Deadpool's chest before ripping it to the side, the blade tearing out and another growing in its place. Smirking, Taskmaster saluted the man in front of him with his middle finger before rushing off down the hallway the battle had occurred in, his right hand clutching his gun wound.

Deadpool looked down, observing the glinting object that had buried itself in his chest."HEY! YOU LEFT THIS DOO HICKEY BEHIND! DON'T YOU- Ah forget it, it's shiny any way!" With that, Deadpool reached for the item, grunting in pain as it dug itself deeper into his chest."OW! What was that? That hur- Ohhhh, Shiny! Huh, What's that reader? You say I shouldn't touch it and that I should make my super awesome badass never go back chimichanga Deadpool esca-"

~With Taskmaster~

Taskaster grunted as he reached the spot where he had entered the museum, Artemis and Red Arrow lowering him down a rope that he grabbed a hold of before he was hoisted back up onto the rooftop. Immediately, Artemis noticed his bleeding wound as Taskmaster coughed, a look of worry coming onto her face."Are you alright?" Artemis questioned as she placed her hand over Taskmaster's,which covered his wound.

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here! That _idiot_ Deadpool triggered an alarm in-"

"Wait, wait, wait, That psycho Deadpool did this to you?" Artemis ground out, an angry look on her face before she helped him up."Come on, we have to go."

"Right." With that, the three skimmed back across their wire, reaching the other rooftop before scaling down the side and reaching their Harley's...

~A short time later, Artemis' House~

Artemis sat with a worried look as Naruto moved restlessly in her bed, sweat dripping from his face as his teeth clenched and grinded themselves. Sighing, Artemis made a soft mat on the floor by the bed. Looking over at Naruto, taking his pained features in before placing a kiss on his forehead, unknown to the black/ white haired boy before laying down at the foot of her bed, Closing her eyes and allowing sleep to overtake her...

True Mortal:Next time, The Nightmare Of Dreams which goes through bringing the Kyuubi back into the picture(Slightly) and How Artemis met Naruto... Or _does_ it, Mwhahahahaha, no seriously I don't know yet, I just like the title.

AOC:AW, HERE IT GOES!

True Mortal:BURY ME WITH MY GUN!


	11. Chapter 10:Nightmares Of Dreams

**IMPORTANT TRUE MORTAL NOTE**:For those of you easily scarred through slasher movies, torture, blood, gore, hate, despair and down right breakdown, please don't read this chapter, it contains nothing more than Kyuubi making his slight return back into this story and how Artemis and Naruto met. If you must read this, please skip Naruto's nightmares until you feel it's safe to read. If you do not heed this we can not be held responsible. Thank you.

Disclaimer:THE EYES OF A FALLEN CHILD!

AOC:NOW YOU'RE BUTCHERING _THIS SONG TOO_!

True Mortal:Oh _shut up_! I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't as good as the others but these MAROONS gave me sugar...

Swordsman Of Kronos:Yeah.. Please... nobody out there give my son sugar...

True Mortal:PLEASE! I NEED IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING! No I'm just kidding I know some of you people'd have me putting in things that make no sense whatsoever.

AOC:And Deadpool does?

True Mortal:BUT DEADPOOL'S BADASS!

Bane Of The Fallen:... He's got you there...

AOC:... I'm outta' here you bastards...

True Mortal:BURY ME WITH MY GUN!

AOC:AW, HERE IT GOES!

Chapter 10:Nightmares Of Dreams

The body of Taskmaster thrashed heavily in Artemis' bed, sweat beading down off of his face as he panted heavily, his teeth clenched together. Slamming onto his side, the master mercenary curled up, almost as if he was... afraid...

~Naruto(Nightmare)~

Waves of bubbling red water crashed heavily over Naruto, forcing him away from a rusted and decaying cage which held yellow, crippling papers with strange Japanese like writing holding it together. Naruto struggled as hard as he could, trying to force himself to the cage that seemed, somewhat, familiar to him, though the water began burning him, carrying him farther and farther away before dumping him over the side of a 'Waterfall'.

The young, sixteen year old mercenary fell, darkness surrounding him as he struggled to find something to grasp a hold of before he landed, with a thud. Picking himself up, Naruto looked around, finding, what seemed like, a silver, blood red eyed version of him with a white foundation over his face, his whiskers still appearing. Painted around his eyes was a black eye shadow coloring, made into circles before coming into points above and below his eyes. With eye shadow his lips were also painted black and coming up into a twisted smile, almost as though someone had slashed his eyes and he was smiling about it.

This darker him wore a leather black V-Collared shirt. Pulled on over it was a black leather jacket that came down to his ankles. Pulled onto his hands were black leather gloves with no fingers at all, only a hole for his thumb, with black strings tightened around it. He wore black leather pants that were held up by multiple black belts. The pants continued down into black ankle boots. Sticking from the back of the trenchcoat was the handle of a sheathed swords (Slightly Modified Brandon Lee, The Crow).

The demonic like him licked his lips, staring at a cackling fire before he stood, his red eyes landing on Naruto."Welcome back. Why'd it take you so long to get here?" Demonic- Naruto questioned as the real him backed up slightly.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned, Dark him smirking darkly as his hands outstretched in a 'Who Knows' Gesture.

"I don't know. Never met you, you never named me. I was created for this day, when you returned to try to get back into that grungy old cage..."

"You know what's in there?" Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Of course _I_ do. But for _you_ to know, you have to face _your_ nine levels of hell, _me_ being the first. Now C'mon." Demonic- Naruto spoke as he withdrew his sword, revealing it to be that of, the aptly name, Red Queen."We have a battle to do. You get one weapon." The demonic him spoke as multiple swords appeared in front of him.

Looking through the assortment of weapons, Naruto withdrew a sword that... disgustingly reminded Naruto of Deadpool's. Smirking, The Demonic- Naruto cracked his neck before rushing forwards. Naruto reacted as he would if on a mission, his sword deflection the demonic versions with a great amount of sparks flying from contact.

Demonic- Naruto reached out, taking his black/ white haired counterpart by the back of his head, sending his head crashing into his knee before lurching forwards. Naruto dodged to the side, Kicking demonic him in the abdomen before stabbing his opponent straight through his heart, however having the same effect it would on Deadpool, nothing. Demonic him smirked, knocking Naruto away before firmly planting his foot in the mismatched boy's face. The young man stumbling backwards, Demonic- Naruto roughly ripped the sword through his out, swinging both swords with perfect expertise.

"Looks like you're going to die here, huh?" Demonic- Naruto questioned with a sick smirk as he stalked the master mercenary. Naruto groaned before kicking Demonic- Naruto in his face, sending him backwards before he launched himself through the air, his elbows digging themselves into Demonic him's chest as he tore the two swords from the anti- Naruto's hands, stabbing them both through his back to where they protruded through his abdomen.

Smirking, Anti- Naruto slung his opponent off of him before rushing forwards, headbutting Naruto in his gut and knocking the air out of him. Naruto ground before gripping the bladed edges of both of the blades protruding from Anti- Him's stomach before ripping them out, blood spewing out of him, though he did nothing more than smirk. Anti- Naruto lurched forwards, though the regular Naruto ducked and rolled away, making sure to keep his grip on both of the blades in his hands. Snarling, Naruto swirled around, Glaring at his opponent."What does it take to _kill_ you!"

"I can't die-"

"Ca- Caw! Ca- Caw!" Naruto looked up, smirking as he observed a single crow flying over head. Throwing Red Queen, after using its motorcycle-like handle, the blade pierced the Crow, the bird falling to the ground dead as Anti- Naruto screamed in pain. Rushing forwards, Naruto planted the Deadpool like sword in Anti- Naruto's skull. The white haired, red eyed look alike went stiff for a long moment before slumping to the ground, everything around Naruto turning black and disappearing.

Naruto squinted his eyes, looking and peering through the darkness for something, anything, a person a weapon, before white door opened up. The door showed nothing but white as Naruto cautiously moved forwards. Stepping through the door, Naruto once again had the sensation of falling while he screamed. Hitting the ground below, Naruto released a howl of pain before he stood up, looking around. Inside the room sat a Naruto that looked exactly like him, except his eyes appeared to have been carved out.

The eyeless Naruto turned his head to where Naruto stood, Naruto's heart quickening."What happened to you?" Naruto questioned as the eyeless one looked by into the nothingness of a pitch black room.

"I was put here to fight and stop you, but I got bored, I got curious, I ventured too deep and _THEY_ got me. The only reason they returned me was because it was too late to create a second level of your hell... I... I hope you know I can't fight you, I can't see anything, hearing footsteps like that of Daredevil... It won't happen..."

"Then why don't you just let me past?" Naruto questioned before a knife appeared in front of him, the handle held out.

"I can't. You have to kill me. So, please, if you have any room left in that cold, mercenary heart of yours... just put me out of my misery and move on." Nodding, Naruto took the floating knife and walked forwards in the empty black room. The eyeless him sat still, staring into the bottomless black as the original Naruto finally came to his sitting spot. Bringing the knife high into the air, Naruto prepared to bring it down before hesitating, his hand trembling heavily,"... Please..." Naruto closed his eyes, showing himself that of which eyeless Naruto saw before bringing the knife down into eyeless Naruto's neck.

Sighing as the disturbing image of him vanished Naruto let out a short scream as a trap door opened up underneath him, throwing him into the chaos that was black, hellish like flames. Naruto screamed as they licked away at him, trying to roast him alive. From the flames walked a man with gray hair and one single eye, wearing a half face mask...

~Outside~

As this happened, four figures silently snuck into the house of Artemis' through the girl's window, careful to walk around her sleeping figure on the floor before making themselves to the side of her bed where Naruto laid, tossing and turning."Is that him?" One whispered.

"Definitely." Nodding, the other three men tied the sweating master mercenary up in the blanket that he slept in before helping each other heft him up. Turning, the men quickly and quietly carried the tied up boy across the room before exiting from Artemis' house, via the same way that they had come in from, closing the window on the way...

~Artemis(Dream)~

Artemis groaned as she was thrown against the wall by her opponent, the man snarling as he twirled a knife dangerously."I hope you're immune to pain... Because I'm going to take you out nice and slowly..." With that, he lurched forwards, knife high in the air as Artemis flinched before a gunshot sounded off through the air, Artemis' attacker falling to the ground with a bullet hole perfectly between his eyes. From the rooftops dropped the form of Taskmaster. He walked forwards, stabbing one of his combat knives into the back of his target's head to make sure he was dead.

Looking over to Artemis, Taskmaster stood straight."Are you alright?" He questioned the blonde who nodded.

"y-Yeah... Who are you?" Artemis questioned as Taskmaster shrugged.

"Taskmaster."

"No, I mean who _are_ you? Behind the mask?" Artemis questioned again as Taskmaster smirked behind his mask.

"Now that would be telling... Say... you any good with that bow you have?" At the question, Artemis nodded quickly."You do? Well if you ever need a teacher I'll be around."

"Can you even _use_ a bow?" Artemis questioned with a smirk as Taskmaster shrugged.

"As good as The Green Arrow Himself."

"Really?" Taskmaster shrugged before he made his ascending to the top of the building that towered above him.

"I think you might be a good mercenary, so unsure right now... So remember, I'll be around whenever you need a teacher."

~Outside~

Artemis smiled, snuggling into the pillow she held with a sigh...

~Naruto(Nightmare)~

Three levels of his hell later, Naruto sat on level Six, his form beaten and battered as he looked around wearily before he was knocked to the ground. Picking himself up, Naruto looked around, finding three young hims one a pure blond with blue eyes, the other a small replica of the now him, and one of the Anti- Naruto, all holding hands and dancing around in a circle while singing.

"One two, he's coming for **YOU**! Three Four, better lock your doors! Five Six, Grab your _cruci_-**FIX**! Seven Eight, Gonna' stay awake! Nine Ten, never sleep _**AGAIN! Hahahahaha**_!" The Demonic like little children skipped away as Naruto chased after them, all giggling insanely before Naruto dropped to his knees.

Immediately, a clawed hand shot out from the darkness, trying to sink into Naruto's face as he dropped backwards, being strapped onto a table. From the darkness stepped faceless figures as they talked In hushed whispers that Naruto couldn't understand. Stepping forwards, one of the figures jammed a sword into his stomach before ripping it open."Awashawashawashawahsa... Eyes..." Was all Naruto was eligible to make out from their whispers as Naruto screamed in pain.

Another of the figures stepped forwards, this one actually _with _a face, red eyes with shuriken like black designs In them, deep marks on his face under his eyes, wearing a black cloak with red clouds. A figure that seemed... familiar to Naruto. The figure reached out before plucking one of Naruto's eyes from his head, forcing the master mercenary to scream in pain."Awasahawashawashawashawasha... Over... Awasha... Soon..." a voice whispered, trying to be soothing.

Immediately, Naruto began struggling in his bonds as the faceless figures around him began ripping away at his bleeding insides. As the figure with the face reached forwards one last time, Naruto's final remaining eye widened.

~Flashback~

"_... And kill a certain man..."_

"_He's still out there... my brother's still out there..."_

"_Like it or not... You're coming with us."_

"_ITACHI... UCHIHA!"_

~End Flashback~

"Itachi!" Naruto gasped as the man's eyes widened before everything disappeared, Naruto's eyes and insides returning to him as he fell from the table he had been strapped to, it too disappearing. Gasping, Naruto began crawling through the darkness to a single flicking light. As he entered it, his body and clothes changed into that of Deadpool's before he and his surrounding reverted back to that of the first time the two met, another him standing across.

"What is this... Readers?" Narupool questioned, the last part being forced from his lips as the full Naruto smirked.

"You're being forced to fight as the person you hate most at the moment, you, know, to teach you to how to understand or some bullshit like that. Now let's go Deadpool pants!" Sighing and resigning himself to his fate, Narupool rushed forwards, kicking Naruto in the face and forcing him to stumble backwards. Smirking, Narupool shot forwards, only to have Red Queen stabbed into his gut. Feeling weird, Narupool laughed, forcing Naruto away before ripping the sword out of him.

"That tickled!" Narupool called as Naruto snarled, preparing to lurch out at Naruto before Narupool held his hands up,"PAUSE! Okay readers, what should I do? A) Dodge and kick me with a spinning round kick? B) Jam my sword into his gut and win the fight? Or C) allow my arm to be cut off? Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick- Oh, really, that one? Okay, TIME!" With that, Naruto lurched forwards with his original sword, lopping off Narupool's arm who began screaming and flailing his last good arm like a crying child.

"AHHHHH! AHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HELP! HELP! MY ARM! IT'S _GONE!_ SOMEBODY PLEASE HEL- Nah, I'm kiddin' ya! For some reason I don't feel a thing! You reader's really look out for me don't ya? Wait what's that? You just wanted to see blood! Why I never- OH! HEY WATCH IT!" Narupool as he kicked Naruto in the face.

Naruto stumbled away as Narupool as he dived for his arm before quickly beginning to assembling it."Now, how's this thing go? No, that's not, WOAH, can't be doing that... Holy Batman! How does that moron do this shit! HEY! YOU! YEAH YOU! HOW DO YOU DO THIS! I KNOW MY ARM'S ON BACKWARDS, DON'T PATRONIZE ME! NOW HOW DO YOU- Oh really? That simple? WOW, YOU'RE RIG- HOLY SHIT!"

Narupool rolled away as Naruto almost skewered him before jumping forwards, jamming Deadpool's sword through his heart before he began dancing,"Can't touch Narupool Bitch, dun dun dun-" His song was cut off as the suit disappeared, Naruto once again falling into the darkness, however, this time he was forced to stay in it.

"What is this?" Naruto questioned, his head pounding before his former Cadmus Tormentor, Desmond, walked from the shadows, a syringe in his hands and a crazed look in his eyes. Desmond lurched forwards burying the needle in Needle in Naruto's neck before unleashing all of the liquid from it into him, the syringe immediately filling back up. Laughing insanely, Desmond jammed the needle into his eyes. Laughing, Desmond, then jammed the needle into Naruto's temple.

Naruto screamed In pain as he grabbed Desmond's wrists, trying to hold his, impossibly strong, hands from reaching him once again."Don't fight the pain tool! Don't fight the pain!" Desmond called insanely before Naruto kicked him off, jumping forwards and wrapping his arm around the man's head before snapping it to the side.

Desmond fell to the ground, body limp, with a sick and twisted smile on his face as he began fading."You once called me a monster... Now look at you, Killing here, killing there, you've killed _me twice_. You're nothing but a-"

"SHUT UP!" With that, Naruto stomped on Desmond's skull, the rest of the man fading away into nothingness as Naruto panted heavily, falling to his knees with a choked sob before everything flashed white. Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself coming face to face with an aging man with gray hair."Who're you?" Naruto questioned in a tense battle stance.

"It doesn't matter Naruto, I'm long gone. And relax, I am just here to warn you. As you pass through the gates, of what might as well be hell, I want you to know what lies in wait. A beast, a beast that will lie and deceive you to get what it wants. A beast that-"

"With no due respect, I think you're talking about yourself." Naruto interrupted the old man who smirked.

"Very good Naruto... Pass then, and enter the gates." With that, everything flashed and Naruto was once again in the red water, standing in front of that giant cage, though the waves didn't push him back."Hello?" Naruto called before a pair of dulling red fox eyes opened, a demonic gray haired fox showing through.

"**Kit?"**

"Who... What are you?" Naruto questioned the demonic fox, which held nine tails swishing behind it.

"**You don't remember? I guess you wouldn't... I am Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. I was sealed into you the day of your birth. I was there with you as you grew, and you were hated because of me. You were forced to fight a group named Akatsuki, Red Dawn. You defeated them all, up until you reached their leader, Madara Uchiha.**

**After you sealed his fate, he sent you here, to this dimension where Cadmus got you after I was forced to turn you into a Hanyou. We lost connection after I explained everything to you and after a while... you just forgot me. And now I'm dying because I've been away from an essence called Chakra for too long... Don't ask, it's lost to you. I mean, you've used it, but... You can't use it enough."**

"Then why am I here?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"**You were shot, you weren't going to make it and because of how long ago you separated yourself from me you were forced to go through your nine levels of hell to find me again to heal you. But that's as far as it goes."**

"Then what do I do now?"

"**Well... It looks like you're waking up..."**

~Outside~

Naruto moaned as his vision came to him, finding multiple figures standing in front of him."Good Morning, Welcome back to the world of the living... And Weapon X Project: Taskmaster-X..."

True Mortal:I'm done.

AOC:Can we get this over with, I'm sleepy.

True Mortal:Yeah, BURY ME WITH MY GUN!

AOC:AW, HERE IT GOES!


	12. Chapter 11:Problem X

**READ THIS BEFORE GOING ON:**Do _not_ send me anymore messages questioning about why Deadpool is in the story, why X- men is in it, why Marvel, about Naruto killing or _ANY_ other **stupid** questions when I've ALREADY placed the ANSWERS in a previous CHAPTER! I'm being serious, fucking read the beginning when it says **True Mortal In Bold Letters** or go find another fucking story because I don't sit, and write my ass off for you people to criticize something I've ALREADY Explained!

You don't want Naruto to kill? Go find a fucking nother story. Don't won't Marvel in? Too damn bad, you don't have a fucking choice in the matter. I don't **care** if you people send me messages asking **good** questiones, About the Pairing, the guns, the motorcycles, the stances, the missions, anything I haven't **actually** explained enough, hell even his civilian even though I've already gotten fifteen of _those_ in the past twenty four hours!

But if you ask me about the _X-men_, **_Deadpool_**, **Kingpin**, when I've already **explained them**? Alright, I'm going to say this shit one time, I'm not fucking Comic dumb. I know the separations between Marvel, Dc, Amalgam, all of the comics, I know the lines in the sand, I know the crossovers, I know the fights, I know that their were certain characters, I know there were that many of that character, **Don't ask me about _any_ of that**!

Don't ask me about Naruto's looks, his personality, why he kills, why I'm not fucking rushing the relationships, about Marvel, about the games and series and movies and references I insert, **Don't ask me about them! I won't pay attention to you!** Now, I'm going to write this chapter now, for the people who _appreciate_ the story up to the point where it is.

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ THAT GO BACK AND READ IT!**

**P.S, Why Weapon X?:**When I started this story I gave Naruto Martial arts skills and Swordsman skills to balance out his long ranged but the way I've used him so far, he's been almost like a passerby of Deadshot and Bullseye with a little Deathstroke thrown in for good measures. To level this out and bring Naruto to where he doesn't seem to rely so heavily on his long ranged skills anymore, I decided to allow Naruto _one_ Mutant Ability.

The ability will _NOT_ involve Wolverine's claws, Adamantium, anything actually related to weapon X. Naruto's ability must be an ability that can be used up close, and though it does not have to have the ability to be used from range it can. The power must be a physical one. Why am I saying this like you can vote, I don't know, you get no say in this whatsoever unless I end this chapter without naming the power(I want it to be Gambit's).

Chapter 11:Problem X

Naruto growled as he glared at the men in front of him."What the fuck are you talking about?" He questioned, his tone filled with rage as one of the men smirked watching Naruto struggle at the bonds that kept Naruto from slaughtering them.

"Ouch! Such a sharp tongue! We might need to do something about that later, but no problems. What I'm talking about is, we're looking to make the perfect soldier, even more so than the so cold super soldier Captain America. But we need someone who's gun smart, sword smart, martial arts smart... And you ended up being our volunteer, and we just _couldn't_ turn you down after Deadpool told us of you 'Epic' battles." The man responded, a smirk on his face that reminded Naruto of Desmond before he picked up a folder, flipping throughout it."You see this?" The man questioned as Naruto spat at him, forcing the man to smirk.

"Of course you do. These are your files from Cadmus, we had to cut a lot of deals to get them. But it's worth it because, at this very moment, our computers are working to select the single perfect close combat mutant power for you before we... _gently_ force you to combine with it... giving that you survive."

"Yeah? Well fuck you, I decline!" Naruto snarled at the man before he spat once again, this time hitting the man in the face with a smirk. The man growled before delivering a solid punch to Naruto's jaw, the latter never allowing his smirk to slip.

"You don't have a choice!" The man growled before straightening his Doctor's coat as a woman entered the room, carry a folder."Is that it?" The man questioned as the woman nodded, handing him the folder before hurrying from the room. The man opened the folder with a smirk, which quickly slipped from his face.

"Something wrong _Doc_?" Naruto questioned upon seeing an enraged look forcing itself onto his face. The doctor let out a scream before throwing the folders against the wall of the room they sat in.

"It says that you aren't compatible with any existing mutant DNA! That's impossible!" The man called as he slammed his fist into a wooden table as Naruto smirked, cracking his neck twice before turning his attention back to the enraged man.

"So it seems I'm _not_ perfect for your little project. Too bad, so sad... Now let me go!" Naruto ordered as the man shook his head, an insane look coming into his eyes as he stared up a Naruto, a feeling of dread washing over said Young man as the Doctor walked forwards with a sickening sweet smile.

"Let you go? I can't do that..." The Doctor spoke, his eyes widening and closing as his voice took on and insane cracking sound."Do you know how much money we've put into you, even without _having_ you! All the deals I've had to cut, just to observe you! I _promised_ my bosses that you would be a better weapon that even Weapon X himself! And now this! No... If a DNA won't match with you... I'll _make_ one match!" The doctor spoke insanely as Naruto snarled.

"I just met you and I can tell you're off your rocker." The Doctor laughed insanely as he shrugged.

"Oh wells!" The Doctor walked over to where a small microphone sat before pressing a small red button, speaking into the item."Renee? Bring me Deadpool, I need someone to help me... _escort_ our _guest_ to our _examination_ room." With that, he released the button, standing up with a gleeful laugh."I may not be killed for failure yet!"

~Artemis & Roy~

"Wait, are you _positive_?" Roy questioned Artemis as they stood within Naruto's bar."You sure he didn't just get up, go out, get a mission and do it? Because he did that to me one tim-"

"Roy!" Artemis cut in angrily."When I woke up, he was gone and so were the sheets he was sleeping in, his weapons, armor, everything else was still where I put it!"

"Then there's No way that Naruto left on his own. I want to say Cadmus did this, but they aren't this brave yet. Not after Naruto tore their main base down not so long ago..."

"Then who would've wanted to take him?"

"Someone who wants his abilities? Someone who wants to study him? Someone who wants to... Experiment on him? The possibilities are endless and unless we figure out where he is, and _soon_... A lot of them could come true."

"Then we'll need help."

"Yeah, maybe so, But I don't trust anyone with this, _especially_ not heroes."

"Yeah?" Artemis questioned as she glared at Roy,"Well it's too late for that, I've already _called_ for help."

"What are you-" Roy's sentence was cut off as the door to Naruto's bar opening before a red headed blue eyed sixteen year old girl walked in, Roy groaning in annoyance."You called in **Babs**? The **Batgirl**? As in, **Batman's sidekick**!"

"It's either her or Batman himself." Artemis ground out to Roy who backed away, his hands held up to show his surrender. Swinging around to the red headed girl, Artemis motioned for he to follow into the manager's office, Roy sighing as he was left behind.

Walking to the bar, Roy spoke to the Bartender,"One beer... I'm going to need it..."

~Naruto~

Naruto struggled as he sat in a tank, strapped down in nothing more than a pair of boxers as multiple needles pierced his skin, screams of pain escaping him and entering the tank. Deadpool whistled as he watched the scene before looking to seemingly nothing.

"What? You expect me to _do something_? Hey look little kid, I'm all for saving the guy and getting the women but- Oh- OH! You put that finger down you little brat! Where's your mother, because I have half the mind to-"

"Deadpool!" One of the scientists called in annoyance as he stood to his feet before walking forwards, placing his hand on the Merc With The Mouth's shoulder."Deadpool... What are you doing in this room?"

"Oh, well the author needed a fan favorite who wasn't being experimented on and so Deadpool-"

"You know what... Nevermind." The Doctor cut him off with a wave of his hand before Deadpool reached out, placing his hand on the Doctor's shoulder as he had begun to walk away from him.

"The readers have to know Doc, at the beginning of this Chapter True Mortal said that Naruto wouldn't be getting Wolverine's adamantium or anything so... What's with all the sticky needles?" Deadpool questioned as the Doctor raised his eyebrow at him.

"Right... We're further investigating into the compatibility of Project Taskmaster-X as we only preformed small tests before. With this, we'll easily be able to come up with at least one Mutant ability that is even remotely compatible with him. Afterwards, we'll get to work on making the artificial mutant ability inside Taskmaster." Deadpool stared at the man, strangely, for a moment before shrugging.

"Whatever you say Doc, I'm going to see if any of the readers have Chimichangas. HEY KID- Nope, OLD LAD- Okay that's a dude, better leave him alone, OLD MA-... And that's a lady... Man I'm bad at this! Huh? What's that, you have Chimichangas? Then lead the way... And remember that I get them all! You get none!" With that, Deadpool skipped merrily away, leaving the Doctor to sigh as he placed his head in his hands in despair.

Suddenly, Weapon X's new project, Naruto, began thrashing wildly in the tank he was strapped in, the needles withdrawing themselves from his skin. As the last of the dangerous items left his skin, Naruto's head bowed down, his body showing every sign of unconsciousness. Standing up, a woman 'Doctor' walked over to the one who had been speaking with Deadpool, handing him multiple sheets of paper."We were only able to find one power that was even remotely DNA compatible with the subject.

The Doctor took the sheets of paper, flipping through them and finding multiple mutant abilities as well as plans to inject the powers marked with small red 'X' Marks before coming to the final page. This page held one single Name and Power, followed by a giant green check mark. Smiling insanely, the Doctor walked, well seemingly more so, Skipped, to the tank that held Naruto. Tapping on the glass and getting no response from the unconscious master mercenary, the man spoke.

"It seems there's hope for you yet Taskmaster-X!"

~Artemis & Roy~

Roy sighed as he watched Artemis flip through Naruto's, admittedly massive, collection maps."Artemis, we _aren't_ going to find Naruto by flipping through his maps!" Roy called as Artemis swirled on her heels, glaring at him.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see _you_ coming up with a plan!" The blonde haired girl shot back at him, punctuating each word with a jab to the red headed boy's chest, all of which sent him stumbling backwards into the wall behind him. Growling, Roy knocked her hand away, his eyes glaring straight back into hers.

"That's because I don't _have_ a plan! Why? Because we don't know where Naruto _is_! Is he in Cadmus? Unlikely, Cadmus doesn't have the _chops_ to do this right now. The League Of Shadows? They may hold grudges on those that interfere but their grudges leave you lying where you stand, we would've found him by now if that had been the case. The Justice League? No, because you would've been either taken in with him or notified! So that leaves the question, who has the chops to do this, and why?" Roy questioned Artemis before the door to the office opened, Barbara entering.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I found a clue. Lately Cadmus has been very suspicious, and Batman recently came into the knowledge on why. They were in deals with someone, and that someone payed them a hefty amount of money for a single folder, the folder that held all of Cadmus' information on 'Project:Taskmaster'. The only problem is, our source won't even give out to whom the folder was given to. Our best bet is to find a Cadmus base and search through their operations, see if we can find any clues."

Roy looked to the other red head within the room, taking a swig of his long forgotten, now hot, beer."And just why are you helping us?" The young man questioned Barbara,"Why are you sitting there and helping us without alerting Batman and the League?"

"I just am okay?" Barbara snapped as Roy narrowed his eyes.

"No, it's _not okay_. I don't trust anyone from the League or anyone associated with them, that means you too. Now, I want to know, just why the hell a _hero_ is sitting in a room with two _mercenaries_, trying to help them find _another mercenary_, for seemingly no specific reason!" Roy demanded with a growl.

"He saved my life!" Barbara snapped back at Roy, slamming he index finger into his chest."He saved my life like he saved Artemis', and now I have the chance to slightly return the favor here and now, and I'm _not_ going to ignore it and let something happen to him!"

"Woah, woah, woah, _Slightly Return The Favor_?" Roy questioned with a frown."What the hell does that mean? You either return the favor or you _don't_!" Roy exclaimed, Barbara snarling at the red headed young man.

"Saving me the way he did... It's a favor I can _never_ fully return." With that, the red headed girl spun on her heels, placing her hands on Naruto's desk as she stared down at his collection of maps, Artemis placing a hand on her friend's back. Roy frowned, looking away from the two before nodding his head, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Okay... How do we proceed to finding a Cadmus base then? They've gone underground since Naruto's awakening. It might even be impossible for us to do without Naruto." At the red head's sentence, Barbara smiled, swirling around as she picked up one of Naruto's specific map, unraveling it and showing it to the two others within the room.

"As the protege of Batman, we get in very, _very_ easily Roy. I know Naruto likes to plan ahead before a mission and that's _exactly_ what we're going to have to do here because they have this particular building under guard, 24/7, and has at least fifty guards guarding the building on the _outside_. We have no idea how many are guarding the _inside_. Now, _this_ is where we're going to have to enter _here_ before we zip line to their blind spot, right about _here_..."

~Naruto~

Naruto groaned, his vision blurry as five men escorted him with chained hands and feet, one of those men being Deadpool. Said Merc With the Mouth looked into the air, staring at seemingly nothing before he spoke."This is so _boring_! Can't we speed this along! You know, get to a badass battle or something? The reader's didn't tune in just to read about-" Growling, Weapon X's captive lurched forwards, wrapping his chains around Deadpool's neck, pulling with all of his weight to choke the life out of the other merc."T-That's... ah... More like... I-t." Deadpool choked out as his comrades tried pulling Naruto off of him, their prisoner pulling even harder with his chains.

"Die you mother fucker, DIE! Just lay there and DIE!" Naruto growled, his blurry vision trying to make out Deadpools Choking form. Deadpool grabbed Naruto's chain before sending him flying over his shoulder. Withdrawing his gun from its holster, Deadpool pointed it at Naruto's head before turning his attention back to nothing in the air.

"Now my most loyal readers should I so kindly, A) Shoot my friend Taskmaster? B) Follow after the guards an-" Deadpool's rambling sentence was cut short as Naruto shot from the ground, once again wrapping his chains around Deadpool's neck before forcing him to the ground, banging his head against the hard concrete pavement.

"Who the fuck are you talking to!" Naruto called as he slammed a groaning Deadpool's head into the concrete multiple times, Deadpool's comrades once again trying to drag the enraged master mercenary from the Merc With The Mouth."There's no one _there_! And you don't _have any fans_ besides all the little five to ten year old kids who think you're _Spiderman_!" Naruto snarled before Deadpool kicked Naruto away, slamming the butt of his gun into Naruto's face as the guards around them secured him.

Spinning around, Deadpool looked back into nothing before speaking."Is that true? Are none of you actually my- HEY YOU, YEAH YOU LITTLE KID! PUT THAT ACTION FIGURE DOWN! NO, NO YOU PUT IT DOWN, _NOW!_ HEY LADY, MAKE YOUR KID PUT THAT ACTION-_ NO_ I AM _NOT SIDERMAN_ YOU LITTLE BASTARD! CONTROL YOUR SON LADY! AND YOU! YEAH YOU YOU FOURTY YEAR OLD VIRGIN, PUT THE SPIDERMAN COMIC DOWN! NO I WILL NOT SIGN IT BECAUSE I'M NOT SPIDERMAN! YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU TOO LITTLE SPIDER BAS-"

"DEADPOOL!" One of the guards called to the merc who swung around, smiling behind his mask as he continued to spin for a moment before finally stopping.

"Yes?" Deadpool questioned. Growling, the transferring guard motioned for Deadpool to follow him and their comrades as they dragged an even blurrier eyed Naruto across the cold hard ground before bringing him to a cage door. Opening it, one of the guards injected a syringe into his neck, Naruto's vision returning before he was roughly thrown into the grungy cell. Landing with a grunt, Naruto looked at his hand and feet, now unchained as the door to the cell was closed and locked from the outside.

Picking himself up, Naruto examined the room around him, immediately finding another form inside the cell, his cellmate. It was a girl with long brown air, with brown-ish eyes. She wore a skin tight, black and grey leather suit with no sleeves and yellow linings. She wore what seemed like metal, lock clasped bracelets on her arms and metal clasped shoes, which if he looked close enough, he could see slits in the toes of.

The girl glared at Naruto as he rubbed his wrists, sitting on his bed as the girl's eyes stayed trained on him, her glare heated."Any reason you're glaring at me?" Naruto questioned the girl who did nothing but shook her head."Well can you _stop?_ If I have to be stuck in a room with someone against my will, I'd rather it be a pleasant stay." The girl continued to glare ahead at the young man."Alright... I'm Taskmaster." Naruto spoke, hoping to at least get her to talk, though she just continued to glare as Naruto sighed, laying down on the springy bed he sat on."Forget it..."

"... X-23." The girl finally spoke, Naruto's head turning to her with a raised eyebrow at her voice.

"You don't talk a lot do you?" Naruto questioned the girl who shook her head a negative."Well... Anything _else_ you want to say?" Naruto asked as X-23 opened her mouth to speak.

~Artemis, Barbara & Roy~

Artemis and Barbara sat, crowded around Naruto's desk, dressed as (Costumed) Artemis and Batgirl respectively, waiting for Roy to return from changing into his Red Arrow gear. Almost immediately, the wooden door to Naruto's office was opened as Roy walked in, dressed to complete the mission, a frown placed onto his face."Change of plans." Roy spoke, as Artemis and Batgirl spun around, glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" Batgirl growled as she grabbed Red Arrow by the front of his shirt, yanking him down to be eye level with her. Red Arrow sat silent for a long while, the tension in the room growing heavier with each moment as Artemis stepped forwards, poking Red Arrow in his chest sharply.

"What do you mean _Change of plans_ Roy?" Artemis snarled before Red Arrow removed Batgirls hand from her rage filled grip on his shirt, walking back to the wooden door.

"I got us backup." Red Arrow spoke as he reached out of the door way, his hand grabbing two people's shoulders before he brought them into the room with him and the two girls, revealing their figures to be that of, Bullseye and a brand new Red Hood.

"Artemis, Batgirl, this is Bullseye, Naruto's mercenary mentor, caretaker and father figure from Cadmus. And this is The new Red Hood, Jason Todd, a kid Batman found stealing the Batmobiles tires. He ran and Batman gave chase, probably to try to get him off the streets. Naruto found him and hid him from Batman."

"Wait, when did _this _happen?" Batgirl questioned, indicating to the new Red Hood before Bullseye spoke.

"Contrary to what you may believe, not all projects of Cadmus are kept hidden. I was allowed to take him out on occasion. He got away from me one time and saved Jason, I guess young mercenaries can estimate who their greatest allies and enemies can be."

"Did Roy tell you two the plan?" Artemis questioned the two new mercenary arrivals, both of which who nodded quickly.

"We do." The Red Hood answered as Artemis nodded, motioning for everyone to follow her as she left the room, and soon the bar as well.

'_This_... Should be interesting...' Roy though to himself as he observed the small recon team that they had gathered...

~Naruto~

Naruto sighed as he finished listening to X-23, or as she had asked to be called, Laura."That's rough. I know a guy like you, calls himself _Superboy_... I don't very well like him but coming from the same project force, in essence, as sick as it makes me, we're... brothers..." At this, Naruto's nose scrunched up before he glanced over to his cellmate.

"I can't stay here. Tomorrow they experiment on me, they've already told me while they were dragging me here, there's nothing I can do to stop that. But after that, I'm going to find a way out of here. Just like I did back at Cadmus... But I can't do it alone, too many guards, one too many Deadpools, and no weapons or armor to go along with... You told me that they've let you out of here before, to assassinate, you know the halls right?"

"Yes." Laura answered Naruto who nodded.

"Then I have to ask, will you assist me in making my escape? Make no mistake, if the time calls for it, if you accept this, I _won't_ leave you behind." Laura looked away for a moment, staring at the white blank wall before nodding.

"I will." Naruto smiled, if only slightly, before the small square window on their metal door opened, Deadpool jamming his head into it."Oh dear lord..."

"Hey Tasky, Wolvy- Girl! I just wanted to stop by and ask what's up and- OW!" Deadpool exclaimed as he went to back up."Ow- OW! SHIT! MY HEAD'S STUCK! MY HEAD, IS STUCK! HELP! DOC! WOLVERINE! JUSTICE LEAGUE! SPIDERMAN! READERS! ANYBOD- HEY! TAKY YOU BETTER SIT BACK DOWN- NO DON'T DO THAT, SOMEBODY CALL MY FANGIRLS- NOOOOOOOOO-"

True Mortal:Done for this chapter

AOC:FINALLY!

True Mortal:Sorry the beginning is the way it is, but people need to read important notes. And also No, this isn't turning into a Naruto X Men Evolution, this is just a Naruto/ Marvel(Comics, movies, games, series)/ DC(Comics, movies, games, series) as a whole so you can expect just about anything of appearances by your favorite characters! NOW, BURY ME WITH MY GUN!

AOC:AW, HERE IT GOES!


	13. Chapter 12:Get Ready To

**True Mortal**:One last review of this, I know Naruto does not have his personality, I know he doesn't look the way he does in the real show, I know he doesn't use Kyuubi. Because those traits don't go with the story, this is a _fanfiction_. _Nothing_ has to be the same as it has in the show. I could have Naruto be the complete opposite, and there _are_ some stories out there that's done that, or taken Naruto's personalities and taken it even farther away then what he is in this story.

Anyway, this isn't pointed at any specific person except my cousin. I'd give you his account name but his stories suck _so_ much my eyes burned after I'd read them, and for that, I can _not_ allow that to happen to my readers. So, for now, Naruto is what he is. An: I don't give a fuck, not afraid to kill your sorry ass Mercenary.

Disclaimer:Once again, that went out to no specific person-

AOC:But our cousin, we know.

Swordsman Of Kronos:...

Bane Of The Fallen:...

True Mortal:Where have you two been?

SofK:You don't want to know...

AOC:Yes we do.

BotF:NO... You don't...

AOC:YES... We do-

Deadpool:What's up writers?

True Mortal:... You know what, you're right, we don't.

Chapter 12:Get Ready to...

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking multiple times to wash away the blur within. Picking himself up, he glared at the door that Deadpool had gotten his head stuck in... three times during the night. Cracking his neck, Naruto swung his legs over the side of his bed before raising his eyes, taking in the sleeping form of his roommate.

Admittedly, she was beautiful, but her being a mercenary, assassin, however one would put it, made Naruto weary. Being a mercenary himself, Naruto understand that, during their breakout, and during the waiting period before hand, he would have to watch his back, to make sure that he wasn't stabbed in it. Standing up, Naruto began to pace the room he stood, an anxious feeling entering him.

~Doctor's Of Weapon X~

"Are you sure that this is safe?" A woman asked the crazed Doctor that had been the first thing Naruto had seen upon waking up. The Doctor looked up, an insane look in his eyes dark rings surrounding them. The man smiled, showing just how mad he was as he laughed, his eyes returning to a bright lighted computer in front of him.

"Safe? Why does it have to be _safe_?" The Doctor questioned insanely."Just as long as our project _lives_!" With that, the man jumped to his fate, before skipping to the door, which he opened. Calling for guards, and, strangely, Deadpool, they all came quickly, Deadpool...

...Crashing through the office window, glaring at the shiny spear tip that sat within his right hand."The author said you called?" Deadpool questioned, his glare still on the spear tip as the Doctor laughed insanely, jumping onto his desk before sitting, cross legged, on it.

"Yes, the author was _correct_! I need you to get Project Taskmaster-X and bring him to the experimentation room!" The Doctor exclaimed as Deadpool scratched his head.

"What is it time to put all the pokey shiny things in Tasky?"

"_Exactly_!" Shrugging, Deadpool nodded, a sigh escaping him.

"Yeah, sure whatever, gotta tell ya, this story is seems to be getting boring... and _off track_. Now, c'mon you four-GET LOST OLD MAN! I'M NOT SPIDERMAN AND I'M NOT DEATHSTROKE SO I WON'T SIGN ANYTHING FOR YOU-OH! SO NOW YOU'RE JUST GONNA' GO AND MOON ME? HOW YOU GONNA GO DO A DEADPOOL LIKE THAT? YOU KNOW WHAT, ANYTHING YOU CAN DO I CAN DO BETTER, SO WATCH THIS YOU SENILE OLD MAN!"

"WOAH, Deadpool, _don't_ do that!" One of the guards in the room begged, turning away,"_None_ of us need to see your ass so, let's just... Let's just go get Taskmaster..." The guard Spoke as Deadpool shrugged, skipping away before the guards let out sighs of relief."Oh thank the good lord." With that, the four followed of the Merc With the Mouth, to Taskmaster's cell...

~Naruto Rescue Squad~

The team of Artemis, Red Hood, Bullseye, Batgirl, and Red Arrow sat atop their target Cadmus' base blind spot. Below was a swamping of guards, all traveling in groups and constantly on high alert."You think we can do this?" Red Arrow questioned those around him as Bullseye smirked, withdrawing a whole deck of cards before throwing them below, allowing their sharp metal edges to slitting one man's throat for every card.

"Don't know, Don't care, we're getting the kid _back_." The man replied before he jumped from the rooftop they stood upon, quickly followed by the rest of the group. Artemis and Red Arrow drew five arrows into each of their bows before letting them soar through the air, allowing them to pierce through multiple guards as Red Hood drew a pair of silenced Black Beretta's, eerily similar to that of Taskmaster's before releasing fire on all of those around them.

The team continued fourth as Red Arrow kicked the door to their targeting building down, finding the inside room filled with multiple guards, all ready to release fire unto the intruders. Bullseye tucked and rolled himself, releasing fire multiple daggers that slammed into his targets foreheads. Following this, The Red Hood Rushed forwards, a Kris Combat knife drawn as arrows sailed around over his body, crashing into their enemies before he jumped into the air, jamming his knife into the crown of his first victim's skull.

Quickly withdrawing the knife, he slit a second man's throat, the knife then lodging itself in a third man's abdomen before it was roughly yanked, allowing the man's guts to spill outwards from his body before he sank to the ground. One of the guards lurched forwards to tackle the Red Hood before the yellow boot of Batgirl crashed into his face, sending him stumbling back into the wall before she jumped forwards, her feet crashing into his chest and rendering him unconscious. Red Arrow came forwards at this, Followed by Bullseye, before ducking under a punch, pulling the man into a full nelson before Bullseye slit his throat.

Following this, Artemis rushed forwards, jumping onto Red Arrow's shoulders before lurching forwards and slamming an arrow in yet another guard. Lurching forwards, Batgirl grabbed Artemis' hand as the blonde girl pulled with as much force as she could muster, allowing Batgirl to slam into three men, sending them crashing into the, now destroyed, walls of the Cadmus base. Following this, Bullseye lurched forwards, sending more throwing knives into the air, allowing them to crash into their enemies and send them to the ground, dead.

Red Arrow stood straight up, looking around the room at the destruction that the small battle had caused before cracking his neck. "Alright, spread out and find out what you can. Bullseye, you're with me. Batgirl, Artemis, Red Hood, stick together. Radio us if you find out _anything_ concerning Naruto and we'll come running. Plan Straight? Perfect, Move out!"

~Naruto~

Sighing, Naruto continued to pace in his cell, a look that read dread spread over his face as his shifted back and fourth from the door to his cellmate. Sighing once again, Naruto spun on his heels, staring at the yellow, decaying wall in his cell before the covered window of his cell door was suddenly yanked open. Before Naruto could spin to see who had done it, a gunshot wrong out, two sharp pricks in his left thigh bringing him to the ground as he began to feel woozy.

"Hey, Tasky, buddy!... I shot you!" Deadpool called to Naruto as he stood over him, his vision moving in and out on the Merc With The Mouth. Looking around at the four guards next to him, all watching the mercenary wearily."Strike a pose!" He ordered, he himself striking a, somewhat, heroic pose before the guards sighed, picking up the limp, unconscious form of Naruto, leaving Deadpool to scramble behind them."Hey, guys, wait up!"

~Red Arrow & Bullseye~

Red Arrow and his partner, Bullseye, rushed down an empty hall hallway, their eyes shifting back and fourth quickly, observing everything around them. Cutting a corner, Bullseye let a string of curse words loose before he tucked down onto the ground, bullets sailing just overhead as alerted guards fired their guns at him and Red Arrow.

Red Arrow jumped back behind the corner, stringing his bow with multiple arrows before firing, cursing himself loudly as he was forced to restring, most of his arrows missing. Ducking down, Red Arrow rolled out from behind the corner, his legs coming into a crouched state before releasing fire once more, these arrows all hitting their marks as men stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Bullseye lurched upwards, jamming a throwing knife between a man's eyes before ripping it out, throwing between yet another's eyes.

Following this, Red Arrow drew two silenced Beretta's, obviously not his by the name engraved, _'Taskmaster'_. Smirking, Red Arrow released fire, the Beretta's Bullet's tearing through their targets easily, the men stumbling and falling to the ground, staining them a crimson red before he lurched forwards. The barrels of the guns entering two men's mouths before he pulled the triggers, blood spewing out and onto the walls behind them.

Bullseye jumped forwards, throwing a few metal cards and allowing them to hit some of the few remaining guards, dead center between their eyes. Following them, Red Arrow jumped forwards, grabbing a hold of Bullseye's shoulder, sending him sailing through the air and...

~Artemis, Batgirl, & Red Hood~

… Batgirl's foot slammed into her targets chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Following this, Red Hood lurched forwards, jamming his Kris knife in the spinal cord of a man before ripping it out, swirling on his heels and slitting another man's throat. With that, Artemis released fire of five arrows, the sharp ends piercing through multiple men as they were forcefully sent to the ground. Smirking, the blonde girl rolled away as a man swung at her before meeting his end, Artemis jamming an arrow straight through his throat.

Rushing forwards, Red Hood jumped onto the back of the man, flipping off, sending him to the ground dead, before flying through the air, his combat boots caving a man's ribs in as he landed straight on him, his knife striking out and lodging itself in a seconds man's throat. Laughing, Red Hood jumped into the air, preforming a perfect flip before coming down right behind a man, quickly snapping his neck.

Swirling around, Batgirl flipped through the air before firmly placing her feet into another of the guard's heads, sending him sprawling into the wall behind him, creating a large hole as he slid down to the ground. Following this, Batgirl back flipped, her feet crashing into another man's face and sent him straight into a barrage of Arrows, courtesy of Artemis. Smirking, the blonde girl rushed forwards, Batgirl doing the same before Batgirl jumped into the air, placing her hands on Artemis' shoulder before bounding off.

The girl flew through the air, before slamming into yet another guard, Artemis going into a baseball slide, taking a man's legs out from under him him before The Red Hood lurched into the air, flying silently through it and...

~Red Arrow & Bullseye~

… Bullseye slammed his combat knife into the crown of the final guard's crown, Red Arrow nodding in approval as they were finally allowed to rush off back down the hallway. The two stopped by door, opening it and finding nothing but a single guard inside, which they made quick work of. Continuing on down the Hallway, the two hastily cut a corner, both stopping dead cold as they came unto a single figure.

"Oh you have got-"

"-To be shitting me!"

~Naruto~

Naruto groaned as he began to-"Wait, wait, wait, HOLD ON!I WANT TO KNOW WHO THAT WAS!" Deadpool cried as he, once again, decided to show how well he could break the 4th wall."Yeah, well it's your story jackass! And the readers don't want to hear about my hostile takeover, they want to know just WHO THE HELL THAT WAS! I GOTTA KNOW! I PROMISE I WON'T PUT THE SPOILERS ON THE NET!"

… come to from his unconsciousness."Oh _COME ON!_" Looking around, his vision blurry, the master mercenary tried to move his limbs, only to find out that they were strapped down onto a table. The Insane Doctor walked forwards, his eyes wide and his smile stretching to the point of impossibility. The man spun on his heels happily, a giggle escaping him as his employees stepped away.

"Are you A-REaday? Taskaster?" He questioned, his voice rising and falling in an insane manner as he continued to giggle towards the bound and blurry eyed master mercenary. Taskmaster turned his head to the voice, spitting in its direction, though missing as as the insane doctor gave a demented laugh. Reaching forwards, he grabbed Naruto's hair before slamming his head to the metal table he laid upon before releasing him, laughing whilst doing it.

Smiling at Weapon X's captive, The Insane Doctor withdrew a need, flicking the side thoroughly before injecting the liquid into Naruto's neck, watching as he went stiff, pain shooting throughout him as the liquid took effect. Walking over to a machine which held multiple levers. The Doctor laughed insanely once again before pulling them all, laughing as screw driver needles and syringes came to life, all working desperately to inject Naruto."And let the experiment... BEGIN!" The Doctor called before laughing.

"... I still want to know who Red Arrow an Bullseye s-"

~Artemis & Batgirl~

As Deadpool's sentence was cut off for the reader's safety, Artemis sighed as she scanned through a Cadmus computer."Anything?" Batgirl questioned as she slammed her foot into one last Cadmus Soldier's face before swirling on her heels, looking at the back of her friend.

"Nothing at all. Let me see if the Arrow and Bullseye have anything. Artemis to Red Arrow, I repeat, Artemis to Red Arrow... Nothing." The blonde haired girl spoke as The Red Hood entered the room. In his leather gloved hand, he wielded a folder before throwing it down in front of the two girls.

"Maybe the reason you're not finding anything is because it's not there. Half of the files are _right_ there, the other half are in a computer on the other side of the building where Red Arrow and Bullseye are heading."

"Then let's head over there." Artemis suggested as The Red Hood turned his head to the side, obviously trying to avoid contact of her eyes."Wait... What the hell did you do?"

"Getting that folder... It required triggering the alarm system and now Cadmus Soldiers are rushing to our area and will cut us off before we'll able to make it to our teammates."

"You did _what_?" Artemis questioned, glaring straight into The Red Hood's eyes as the young man snarled at the blonde haired girl.

"Don't questioned me. At least _I'm_ not the one who brought a _hero_ on this mission. Let alone **Batgirl**." He growled, receiving a slap to the back of his head, courtesy of the two young women, whom he had been partnered with.

"Watch who you talk to like that!" Artemis snarled to him as she shoved him out of her way, before he growled, following behind the two girls and muttering about 'Life Saving Bastards' Underneath his breath before the team of three came across the soldiers that the single male had pointed out, all armed to the teeth in armor and weaponry...

~Red Arrow & Bullseye~

KG Beast, a fellow mercenary, stood in front of the two, a smirk behind his mask. The mercenary smirked behind his mask as he cracked his neck before he began to, quickly, rush towards them, taking a large swipe with his spike brass knuckles before letting loose the gun that replaced the hand he had chopped off to escape captivity. The other two male mercenaries were forced to dive to the side, Bullseye throwing four throwing knives, all of which met their marks on their new opponents chest.

The man snarled slightly at the pain before he rushed forwards, kicking out and slamming his boot into the temple of Bullseye. The mercenary fell to the side, his body crashing into the walls opposite him before he lurched at Red Arrow. Said young mercenary dived to the side with a roll before stringing his arrow and releasing it, the arrow just barely missing as KG Beast shot it in half. Red Arrow frowned as his opponent smirked towards him.

Standing to his feet, Red Arrow pulled his Beretta's, though KG Beast was knocked to the ground, Red Hood, Artemis and Batgirl landing on their backs before Red Hood spoke quickly, panting."Not time to talk Arrow, you can finish this battle _another day_, but we have eight squads of elite Cadmus Soldier Guards after us, we have to hurry up and get the info on Taskmaster."

Nodding, Red Arrow rushed off down the hallways, followed by Artemis, Batgirl, and Red Hood, whom carried a dazed and confused Bullseye. The team of Mercenaries (And single Hero) cut off into the final room of the hallway, a single computer sitting within the dark room all that sat within. Red Arrow rushed forwards, quickly clicking through the white computer before finding the files he was looking for, his eyes narrowing as he looked towards his partners, who had made quick wore of making them an escape through the rooftops...

~Naruto~

The Insane Doctor of Weapon X watched as the needles of the tormenting looking machine of needles drilled into their captive, who screamed loudly through clenched teeth, eyes squeezed shut in a bout of pain as Deadpool also watched the scene before him, shaking his head."Naruto really hasn't done a _damn_ thing in this story, and KG Beast makes an appearance? And we don't even get a full fight? You know what people, here's a spoiler, True Mortal's next Fic is either about him receiving all mercenaries and Punisher's powers and skills from Cadmus or where he is, unknowingly, reborn as Slade's son, either way he becomes the male Rava-"

As Deadpool was cut off, all readers, hopefully, ignoring his ignorant ramblings, the machine which had pierced Naruto's skin with, literally, hundreds of needles stopped before withdrawing themselves from the Master Mercenary, whom lost consciousness as, yet another, syringe filled with a knockout liquid was jammed into his neck before emptying itself. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the Doctor of Weapon X dancing around merrily within the lab."It worked! Weapon Taskmaster X is a go!"

"What do we do now?" One of the Doctor's fellow workers questioned as he smiled darkly and evily.

"... Break Him... Bring me _the_ drug..."

~KG Beast~

The mercenary sat against the wall, cracking his neck after his feigned knockout before pressing a com link in his ear, watching Cadmus Soldiers pass him."It's done, they have the information by now."

"Perfect." A voice resounded over the mechanical item,"Soon Weapon X will be destroyed... And Cadmus will once again have Taskmaster, only this time, he will be even stronger than before, well done KG, return to our new base, you'll be paid."

~Naruto Rescue Squad~

The team sat within Naruto's bar, all now dressed as civilians, in a booth, visors up as Roy glared at his thumbs, which swirled over and under each other."Well?" Artemis and Barbara shouted, the other two men within the booth recoiling as Roy continued glaring before Artemis spoke again."Where is he?"

Roy gave a growl as he reached into his pocket before pulling out a map, which he had taken from Naruto's office, before unfolding it and slamming it onto the table they sat at, showing the location and a single word, ending with a single letter."Weapon X."

True Mortal:I'm sorry it took so long, Mozilla Firefox has been freezing and wouldn't let me get on any of my favorite mainstream websites: Fanfiction, Youtube, Yahoo, Ect. And recently Internet Explorer hasn't been allowing people to use the internet, even though we have it around here. Seriously? And I even went offline and went to a website that lets me on without being online and It said the SAME thing! Really Internet Explorer? Really? Anyway, there you go and as a sorry I have given you the two plots that are fighting over my upcoming Naruto-Mercenary fic. Called Naruto:Ravager.

Thank you for waiting and again, I'm sorry.

P. S:If your Mozilla Firefox is freezing, disable ALL Add Ons and Plugins you can, worked for me.


	14. Chapter 13:BREAK!

_**Important**_ _**Disclaimer**_:I really have nothing to say. I'm not in the mood to write and I'm not in the mood to be happy go lucky. When I start a scenario, I've usually always have my mind made up on it so wait a few chapters. Yes I have a mother fucking idea for saving the damn Kyuubi.

Naruto won't be skipping and prancing out of this chapter back to his team for those of you who are hoping so, this is the beginning of a whole new scenario which will involve a much darker, much more dangerous, and much more of a loner Naruto. This will draw him even **farther**_** away**_ from his personality than before so if you're go to BITCH about it, turn BACK NOW! If you're going to have a problem with this short, single scenario name and clothing change turn your BITCHING ass BACK!

I'm not in the mother fucking mood for people who ignore this. I've given you fair warning after fair damn warning so turn the FUCK BACK if you see ANYTHING that you decide you want to run to the Review or PM boxes to BITCH about! For the BITCHERS who refuse this, come running to me about anything I will tell you the EXACT thing on my mind. So leave me the FUCK alone and just go BITCH to another Author!

Chapter 13:BREAK!

Naruto looked around, his face pale and looking sickly. His surroundings began to revolve, the master mercenary falling backwards onto walls each time they spun around him. From within the darkness, a clawed hand darted, slamming through his ribcage as Naruto let loose a ear piercing scream before falling to his knees, blood seeping from his wound before-

~Outside~

Naruto shot from his bed, panting as he looked around the dark empty room. It had been four days since Weapon X had created an artificial mutant Gene for him, which was a replica of that of Remy Lebeau, AKA, Gambit. And through those four days he had learned to use the powers to an extent where he wouldn't just blow everything he touched up.

But through that understanding of his new found powers, had come with a price. His tormentors had injected him with a liquid which had forced him to fall asleep constantly and suffer nightmares so horrendous that... That...

~Naruto's Nightmare~

Naruto lay, strapped to a metal table, a large, burly hand strangling his neck as he stared into cold, dark like eyes of someone who seemed _so_ familiar to Naruto with his bleeding red eyes, spike hair and the facial structure that so closely resembled that of the Itachi man from his nine levels of hell. The man, who couldn't have been _that_ much older than him smirked down onto Naruto as they stared eye to eye.

Of course, staring into the eyes of the man, it hadn't taken him long to come into a black and red world where he was forced to relive his worst moments of his life. Waking up in Cadmus, being injected with the Taskmaster drug, the experiments preformed on him by Cadmus, the tense and hardcore training he had been forced through, his nine levels of hell, waking in Weapon X, the tests, the mutant ability transformation-

Naruto screamed as he thrust his fist forwards, smashing through what seemed to be like a mirror surface. As the pieces fell, his memories fading away from his current nightmare, a cross rose, strapping him to it before three men appeared, The Itachi man, the man who so closely resembled him, and a third person, one whom Naruto could actually remember."Madara..." Naruto growled to the elder looking man who smirked at him before motioning with his hand, swords appearing in all three men's hands before they lurched forwards, the swords slicing through Naruto's black attire as white blood leaked out from his wounds.

Naruto choked on blood as one of the swords went straight through his throat, his attackers stepping back with emotionless faces to observe their handiwork before fading away into the black background, the cross holding Naruto releasing him and allowing him to fall to the black ground below him. The boy coughed heavily, white blood leaking from his mouth before his body became flat and began floating through the breeze.

His Now, Paper like, body caught fire as Artemis and Red Arrow stood on a mountain, releasing stream of arrows, all of which flew through the air and deftly pierced through his paper skin as Naruto screamed, more white blood leaking from his wounds. His paper body landed on the black ground before it enveloped him, dropping him down into an underground fighting arena, his body changing into that of a blond/ white haired, blue eyed boy stood across from another boy, his features blank with spike brass knuckles.

"Not this again..." Naruto whispered with a shake of his head before the other boy rushed forwards, slamming the spiked brass knuckles into the side of his face before following up with a devastating uppercut which sent Young Naruto stumbling backwards. Laughing sadistically, the other boy, whom seemed to be the same age, lurched forwards before slamming both of his knuckles into Naruto's stomach, the boy falling to the ground in a heap.

The other boy kicked Naruto onto his back before straddling Naruto's chest, his fists slamming into both sides of Naruto's face, the spiked brass knuckles doing an unknown amount of damage to the boy's face as an invisible crowd began screaming, about an 'Unfair Fight' the Young Naruto calling out for help, the other boy still laughing.

Suddenly, the ground underneath him opened up, Naruto falling through before he landed in a damp, dark place where nothing was visible. Looking around Naruto let out a choked cry as he shook his head, the same clawed hand from before shooting out and stabbing through his still black, white, and red from, more white blood leaking. Naruto dropped to his knees, a choking sob escaping him as he fell face first into a puddle.

Suddenly, voices began to talk around the fallen Master Mercenary, Naruto trying to fight them away from his beaten form, though there was no one there"... Demon...", "... Deserves it...", "... Nothing but a tool, a weapon for me to use...", "... He will amount to nothing..." Was heard over the other voices as Naruto crawled to his knees, allowing a cry to escape him.

"SHUT UP! Just... Just SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed as he stood, before turning, a Crow flying from the darkness of the abyss before slamming straight into his forehead...

~Outside~

Naruto once again woke with a cry, this time on the floor before he quickly stood. Looking over, Naruto shook Laura, waking her."Get up... We're getting out of here..." Naruto spoke, his voice cracking in exhaustion as Laura drew her head back slight, taking in Naruto's appearance. Dark rings had formed around his eyes, extending up and down two inches of the eyes themselves. The pupils of his eyes were dilated, making them more cat like than Fox Like. His hair was dis-leveled and stood at unnatural angles at certain points. And, something that made the girl extremely worried about the boy's health, was his lips were painted black, the sides coming off to form a twisted smile of paint, like that of Joker's.

His fingernails were sharp and untrimmed, coming down into extremely dangerous point that seemed to be ready to murder someone. Looking back up into the young man's dark eyes, Laura nodded as she stood, her uniform already on as was Naruto's as she observed it. It was Long sleeve leather shirt that had a bullet proof vest pulled on over it, a black hood extending up from it over his head. The shirt extended down into leather guantlets that were tied on over with light black strings. For pants he wore the black cargo version of Weapon X prisoner clothes.

The pants continued on down to reveal that Naruto had gone barefooted, also revealing that his toenails were as sharp as his fingernails. Walking to his bed, Naruto lifted the light weight matress he slept on before removing a handmade mask before placing it on over his head before pulling his hood on over it. Turning around, Laura stared at the, now horrifying, Sight of Naruto. The mask was a white mask, a replica of what you would see in the 2004 Phantom Of The Opera, Red Death scene. However, painted around the edges of the sides and down/ up into points was black paint, his form now resembling that of a twisted Crow, 1996 Version and Phantom Of The Opera 2004 version mashup.

Naruto snapped his neck to both sides of his head before rolling his shoulders."Should I call you... Taskmaster?" Laura questioned, her eyes still trying to comprehend the twisted form in front of her, whom was smirking, said smirk showing.

"Taskmaster? Taskmaster is _Dead_. Call me... Shadow Knight..." With that, he swirled on his heels, a purple energy enveloping his hands as he attached them to the cell door keeping him within the room before said door exploded, sending metal outwards to behead and impale the two guards that had stood beside the escaping duos door. Shadow Knight bowed, a sadistic smirk on his face as he outstretched his left hand."Lead the way." He spoke mockingly as Laura scowled before rushing into the hallways. Shadow Knight released a laugh before he followed after the girl, his eyes observing all things he passed for future refrences.

Cutting a corner, Shadow Knight lurched forwards, over Laura's shoulder as they came to a group of alerted guards. Shadow Knight released a hollow laugh as he jammed his fingernails into two of the men's guts before ripping them out violently. Laughing again, Shadow Knight quickly stole the dying men's weapons, two silenced pistols, which he opened fire with, quickly hitting bullseye mark in between his targets eyes. Jumping into the air, descending down upon his last remaining prey, slamming his clawed toenails into two's necks before placing a bullet straight through the final man's heart, stealing the silenced AK-47 the man had prepared to fire.

Laughing, one again hollow, Shadow Knight motioned for Laura to lead his way, which she did. Shadow Knight laughed as he rushed ahead of Laura, preforming a baseball slide down into another hallway which held another group of guards. Shadow Knight rushed forwards, lurching into the air, grabbing one of the men's shirts before allowing the purple energy from before to envelope his hands before jumping backwards, the shirt exploding and sending the man's blood over the white walls of the imprisonment. Shadow Knight laughed hollowly again as the men swung around to find the pieces if their leader's corpse before he lurched forwards again, grabbing two of the three remaining men's AK-47's before the purple energy enveloped them, the two men's hands exploding. Smirking coldly, Shadow Knight fired the two pistols he had stolen, bullets hitting dead center in his screaming opponents' heads.

Following this, he smirked even colder as he forced the final man of the squad around before he was slammed to his knees. Pulling back on the man's arms, Shadow Knight placed his foot on the upper back of the man before forcing it forwards, the man's arms coming out of socket and breaking with sickening snaps. Shadow Knight laughed as the man hit the ground before he lifted his foot to hover over the neck of the man."Have mercy?" The guard below him begged as Shadow Knight chuckled.

"No Mercy." With that, his foot came crashing down and snapped the man's neck, just as Laura came around the corner. The girl tried her best to pay no attention to the scene as she continued to run down the hall before bursting through double flap doors, coming to a stop at a double opening. Shadow Knight laughed as he studied them before pointing to the doorway to the left."I think that's it." Shadow Knight spoke with a smirk as Laura nodded.

"Right, let's move!" With that, the duo once again rushed forwards. The two wasted no time in finding a ventilation system that leaded to the outside. Quickly removing the metal framing, Laura climbed in side, waiting for her teammate to climb in afterwards, though he continued to stand outside of it."Come on!" The brunette girl urged as Shadow Knight closed his ring surrounded eyes, a smirk adorning his eerily painted lips as he shook his head.

"Sorry 23, but there's been a change of plans. You go on, you'll get out perfectly fine, but me, I have something I have to do before I leave." With that, Shadow Knight continued to rush off down the hallways of the Weapon X building, leaving Laura to curse as she went on with her escape. Shadow Knight stopped, just short of the door that led to the outside of the building, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders.

Turning around, Shadow Knight came masked face to masked face with Deadpool who stood at the ready."The readers have been waiting for this battle for two chapters now... And it's about time..." Deadpool spoke as Shadow Knight smirked again, cracking his neck.

"Oh, then trust me, Deadpool... I've been waiting a lot longer." Shadow Knight spoke as he withdrew the silenced AK-47. Deadpool smiled behind his mask as he withdrew two of his guns, spinning them on his fingers as one would do in a cowboy movie before pointing them towards The Master Mercenary.

"Well, 'Insane Icon', let's not keep anyone waiting any longer." Deadpool spoke as the, newly nicknamed, 'Insane Icon', smiled creepily with his paint before lurching forwards, slamming the butt of his stolen AK-47 into Deadpool's cheek, forcing the man to stumble backwards. Naruto laughed as he reared his foot back before slamming it into Deadpool's gut, releasing fire upon Deadpool with the AK-47, the red and black dressed man's body having chunks taken out of his body from the force and speed of the bullets the soared through the air.

Shadow Knight jumped forwards, grabbing Deadpool's arm before yanking it behind his back, placing a foot on the shoulder of his opponent before pulling backwards on the limb until he heard his result, a sickening crack. Deadpool lurched forwards, withdrawing one of his swords, the red and black dressed mercenary made a mad swipe for the 'Insane Icon's' head, the man bending backwards, head touching the heels of his shoes as the sword sailed harmlessly through the air. Shadow Knight bent back right, swinging on his left fight whilst his right slammed into Deadpool's face and sent him crashing backwards. Shadow Knight smirked as he picked up Deadpool's discarded sword, the Merc. With The Mouth popping his arm back into place before withdrawing the other as they prepared to clash."This really hurts Taskmaster! I thought we had something special! What will the viewers think of you stealing something from me!"

"First off, Taskmaster is _dead_. It's Shadow Knight now." Shadow Knight spoke, his lights shining dimly,"All you are is a loose end who just won't die. Finally, there are _no_ viewers and I'm not stealing this piece of shit from you... I'm just going to _impale you on it_!" With that, Shadow Knight lurched forwards, slamming the sword he held through Deadpool's abdomen before ripping the other from his grasp, allowing it to slice cleanly through the other mercs arm. Deadpool watched as is arm hit the ground silently, a growl escaping him.

"Alright author man, I'm getting _sick_ and _tired_ of my arms-" Deadpool's sentence was cut off as Shadow Knight slammed his elbow into the older man's face, sending him stumbling backwards. As he did so, Shadow Knight smirked as he reached down, picking up Deadpool's arm before charging it with his artificial mutant ability, the arm exploding as it was sent into the air."YOU BASTARD!" Deadpool called, enraged."DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT'S GOING TO TAKE ME TO FIX! HOW MANY READERS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO ASK!" At the enraged screams, Shadow Knight smirked towards the Merc. With the Mouth.

"Exactly." With that, he lurched forwards again, his knee slamming into the butt of the sword that he had buried in Deadpool's gut before he added the second sword right beside of it. Reaching forwards, Deadpool grabbed the back of Shadow Knight's head before headbutting him. Rushing forwards, the red and black dressed mercenary jumped into the air, kicking Shadow Knight and sending him falling back against the white wall opposite of him. Smirking, Deadpool stomped onto Shadow Knight before said mercenary kicked the leg off of him.

With that, Shadow Knight lurched forwards, his hands grasping the hilts of the swords that were both stabbed through that of Deadpool, charging them with his purple energy before jumping backwards. Deadpool groaned as a large hole made itself known in his abdomen before he was kicked in the face. Deadpool fell to the ground behind him, groaning as his swords came to cling to the ground next to him, both covered in Deadpool guts and blood.

The Merc With The Mouth allowed his head to fall backwards as Shadow Knight stomped onto Deadpool's chest before finding a small amount of lighting fluid on is opponent. Smirking sadistically as he also found a lighter, Shadow Knight sprayed it over Deadpool and the main room that their battle had occurred in. Smirking, Shadow Knight once again shifted through the remaining parts of Deadpool's liquid covered outfit, finding an unopened box of cigarettes. Shadow Knight lit one of the cancer sticks, placing it in his mouth as he exited the building, blowing smoke from his mouth as he observed the cackling base.

"If you survive." Shadow Knight spoke to his opponent who still sat within the fire covered building."And I know that you will, we'll finish this fight. One of the days... Once and for all, Deadpool." And with that, Shadow Knight spun on his heels, rushing off into the night covered forest that the Weapon Base X had sat in.

~Naruto 'Rescue' Squad~

"Are we there yet?" Bullseye questioned as he and the team rushed through a flat forest on motorcycles.

"Yes, in five, four, three, two, Holy Shit." Red Arrow spoke as they broke treeline, finding the base that they had been heading towards in flames."Looks like Taskmaster didn't need us after all. But the question now is, where is he?"

"Nowhere." A girl's voice spoke as the team looked to the side, a brunette girl walking from the treeline.

"Who are you?"

"Laura, X23, I was Naruto's cellmate. And Taskmaster, he didn't make it out of there. He became... something else. He told me to call him 'Shadow Knight' now. I also heard Deadpool call him the 'Insane Icon'. So until someone can find him and help him, Taskmaster remains in that burning building."

"Right." Artemis spoke."Then there's only one place he would go after this, the only place he _knows_ where his equipment is- My House. If we hurry, we might beat him."

"Right. Coming, X23?" Red Arrow questioned as the girl nodded, joining Artemis on the back of the girl's motorcycle, said girl cracking her neck.

"Just so you know, I don't trust you ad if you're lying to us, I kill you." With that, the team shot back off into the forest, not giving Laura the chance to respond...

~Naruto~

Naruto walked to the door of Artemis' house, his 'Taskmaster' gear strapped to him but still dressed as the 'Insane Icon, Shadow Knight'. As he reached the door, his hand gripping the handle before a knock came at the wooden surface, Shadow Knight's eyes narrowing as he withdrew one of his Beretta's before slowly opening the door to the house...

True Mortal:I'm done. I'm not writing anymore for at least twelve hours, don't hold your breath. For now, I'm going to sleep. Yes this is still a Taskmaster, just a short scenario change to Shadow Knight. Sorry if I've offended anyone but I got beat up by my step brother, the damn prick, I'm sleepy and I just can't satisfy EVERYONE. If you don't like the story, I politely indicate you to find another and for those that do thank you. Now, goodnight everyone, sorry if I've offended you, and god bless you.


	15. Chapter 14:Descend

Disclaimer:Wow... Our longest running story yet...

Assassin Of Chaos:Now we just need a completed one...

Bane Of The Fallen:Will we get a trophy?

True Mortal:What kind of fucked up logic do you have? I mean, how many other authors do you know on this site that have trophies for completing stories?

Swordsman Of Kronos:Watch how yo talk to your brother!

True Mortal:Whatever.

AOC:I am forgotten...

True Mortal: You want to be remembered? Alright fine, grab a hose, a belt and an ice pick and meet me in Atlantis.

AOC:WAIT! WHAT? A HOSE! WHAT DO YOU NEED A HOSE FOR! AND A BELT! AND ICE PICK- YOU'RE GOING TO DRAIN ATLANTIS' WATER! TRUE MORTAL GET BACK HERE! DON'T YOU KNOW ATLANTIS AIN'T EVEN REAL! TRUE MORTAL QUIT WALKING AWAY! TRUE MORTAL! TRUE MORTAL! HE- HEY! GET YOUR SORRY WATER DRAINING ASS BACK HERE TRU- AW HERE IT GOES!

Swordsman Of Kronos:... We still have five seconds of page time...

Bane Of The Fallen:THEN GET ALL YOUR SWORDSMAN/ FALLEN/ CHAOS/ MORTAL MERCHANDISE AT WWW DOT W-

Chapter 14:Descend

Standing behind the door of Artemis' house was her next door neighbor, a middle aged brown haired man who held a large amount of mail in his hands."Hi, I think your mail got sent to me by mistake an- Wow, I didn't know it was Halloween!" The man called as he stepped back to observe Naruto. Over his face he still wore his handmade Shadow Knight mask, and the eery black paint of a twisted smile, but he had replaced his bullet proof vest with yet another, this one a black replica of his military styled one, this one without his skull imprint. On the sides of his shoulders, attached to the vest were two bullet proof black masks one would see in a museum, one a happy clown face and the other a sad clown face.

Attached to both protective masks was a tattered black cloak that extended down to Naruto's feet, a hood coming up off of the top and covering the top of his skull, casting a shadow from which his mask peered eerily from. Seeing as he had no sleeves, Naruto wore black elbow pads that held the shape of a demonic black skull on the backs of his elbows. He still wore the leather greaves with its light black strings, though his murderous looking fingernails, as well as his toenails, seemed to have been painted black. Wrapped around his waist was a bulky utility belt, the same as he had always worn.

The pants that the belt was wrapped around were black, military styled pants that seemed to have attachments and built in Knee pads (Punisher: Warzone). The pants extended downwards to pool around Naruto's ankles with his cloak, shoes still not being worn at this point in time. Strapped to his back and hilts poking out from under his cloak was Red Queen and his sword/ spear. Put into his military vest gun holsters were two Beretta's, not his as someone else was obviously using them. Strapped onto the sides of his utility belt was his M1911's and onto the back the AK-47 he had taken upon his escape from Weapon X. Replacing his Caliber .50 GL were three knives that were strapped to his thigh. The knives were in the shape of what he remembered were 'Kunai Knives' but smaller and with more agility. In the same place on his opposite thigh sat three more of them, though these were larger. Tightened around his ankles were knife holster which held his four combat knives, which poked put from underneath his pants.

Shadow Knight stared at the man in front of him whom stepped back wearily."Wait a minute... You don't live here, who are you, I'm calling the cops!"The man cried as he began backing away quickly before Shadow Knight quickly withdrew one of his Beretta's, placing a bullet straight between the man's eye before watching as he fell.

"No, I'm sorry, you're not." With that, Shadow Knight stepped over the man's corpse before he walked off down the sun light filled streets before he quickly scaled a building, his eyes taking in the sights that laid before him with a smirk...

~Naruto's 'Rescue' Squad, Five Minutes Later~

Artemis let out a gasp as she took in the deceased form of her neighbor, the others with her rushing into the house as she dropped to her knees, closing the man's eyes. She bowed her head, saying a short a meaningful prayer for the man before she stood back to her feet, the team exiting her house with Red Arrow shaking his head."He's gone. He got most of his stuff and got out. Your mom didn't even know, she's still asleep." Artemis nodded as she continued to gaze upon the dead body amongst them.

"His motorcycle keys?" Artemis questioned, to which Bullseye answered, shaking his head in a negative way.

"All gone. Kid got what he wanted and disappeared. Weapons, Armor, money, keys, gone." Artemis lowered her gaze with a sigh before she began to formulate a plot within her mind, her eyes in a distant gaze.

"Alright... Red Hood, Arrow, Bullseye, get rid of the body, and remember, he can't be found. Sure, without him making appearances people will start looking but without the body they'll have nothing. And make sure to bury him, he at least deserves that much. Batgirl, Laura, you two go and see if you can find out anything about Naruto, I have a mission with 'Young Justice'. Everyone be careful, and keep an eye out for Naruto... Because we're nothing but insects compared to him."

Nodding, the team split apart through the day, all working on their assigned portions, Bullseye sighing."What is it?" Red Arrow questioned as they lifted the dead body off of the ground.

"I'm just trying to figure out how no one saw this guy's body in _Broad Daylight_!" Bullseye answered with a desperate shake of his masked head.

"... Good point.."

~Naruto, Metatropolis~

Naruto smirked as he stared down onto the team of Young Justice, who had just finished completing a mission which in which involved a short battle. Cracking his neck, he spoke to himself,"There Is Not Room For Death, Nor Atom That His Might Could Render Void: Thou- Thou Art Being And Breath, And What Thou Art... May Never Be Destroyed." Shadow Knight spoke, a poem, whilst drawing his spear. Jumping from the building he stood atop, Shadow Knight's feet made no noise as they connect with the concrete ground before he lurched forwards, slicing Kid Flash's back, the boy releasing a cry as he stumbled forwards.

The team swung on their heels, tensing and preparing to battle as Artemis' eyes widened upon taking in the new figure that had made itself known."And so We meet again." Shadow Knight spoke, his lips rising as the twisted paint coming from it rose into that of a Joker like smile. Shadow Knight cracked his neck as Kid Flash ground, falling to one knee from his new wound. Aqualad frowned as he stared into the, somewhat, eery eyes of their new opponent, the form of the man seemingly familiar to the Atlantian Boy.

"Do we know you?" Aqualad questioned as Shadow Knight smirked, one side of his painted smile rising whilst the other dropped before he cracked his knuckles, swinging his spear from hand to hand with unmatched expertise.

"You don't remember me? Of course not." Shadow Knight spoke with his twisted paint smile."You remember me as _Taskmaster_, but now, _now_ I'm _Shadow Knight_." The, non Batman, Dark Knight answered, his eyes watching the team of Young Heroes."Never the less, even with my name and costume change, you still owe me... And I intend to collect, _today_!" With that, Shadow Knight lurched forwards, is spear swing with expertise as Robin jumped backwards, avoiding being slashed.

Smirking, Shadow Knight dodged to the side as Superboy came charging at him before he jumped forwards, charging the ground underneath the boy of steel, sending him flying through the air and crashing into brick walls as it exploded."You know what I hate about this team?" Shadow Knight questioned as the remaining, standing members, Artemis, Aqualad, Robin, and Miss Martian."You all just rush head first into battle. No plan, no form, just trying to bulldoze everything in sight down. Hell, if I hadn't been a mercenary when you found me I would probably have been the same. But I'm not, I came prepared, and none of you are leaving here unscathed."

With that, Shadow Knight lurched forwards once again, slinging his spear dangerously, Robin once again jumping backwards to get away, though the spear extended, slicing straight through Robin's tunic, the boy falling back onto the ground with a pained grunt. Smirking, Shadow Knight jumped backwards, Aqualad crashing into the spot he had been standing on. Lurching forwards, Shadow Knight's foot slammed into the side of the white haired boy's head, which snapped to the side.

Shadow Knight laughed, hollowly, as he dodged arrows, Superboy flying over him as his body bent backwards, his head coming to touch his heels. Coming back up, Shadow Knight grasped the back of the Superman Clone's shirt, charging it with his purple energy before allowing it to explode, Superboy flying forwards with his head slamming into a metal door. Shadow Knight cracked his neck, slinging his spear behind him as he avoided another barrage of arrow, as well as Miss Martian, slashing Aqualad. With a hollow laugh, the spear shot forwards, slamming into Superboy before Shadow Knight twisted the weapon to the side, the blade breaking at the tip as another grew in its place.

Smirking, Shadow Knight knocked Superboy backwards, the Clone groaning in pain. Spinning on his heels, Shadow Knight observed the final two remaining Young 'Heroes', his twisted paint smile shining out from underneath his mask as Artemis and Miss Martian took steps backwards. His smile still painted onto his face, Shadow Knight observed the downed four males of the team, all with marks from Shadow Knight's spear before he reached into his utility belt, forcing the remaining two members of the team to tense.

Smirking, Shadow Knight removed a pack of Cigarettes and a Box of Matches before he lit one of the cancer stick, taking a long drag off of it."Your teammates aren't getting up." Shadow Knight spoke as he released a long stream of smoke."The blade of my spear is made out of adamantium, not even Superboy there can break it. And the blade itself is dipped with a poison that quickly spreads throughout its victims body. The poison doesn't kill or anything, but it forces the victim to experience pain so intense that they aren't able to do anything but fall to the ground and pass out. Superboy there, though, he's got a real problem. That blade, the more you try to dig it out, the farther it buries itself in you."

Miss Martian gasped at the revelation as Shadow Knight put his cigarette out on Robin's cape, a piece of gum replacing itself in his mouth before he lurched forwards, seemingly in a blur before he came behind Miss Martian, his arm wrapping around her neck."This must bring back memories for you- Sportsmaster holding you like this, me catching you after he threw you... Ah memories." Shadow Knight spoke as Artemis' eyes gained a conflicted look, Miss Martian struggling heavily."You know, if you weren't so soft hearted, to tell you the truth, I'd probably like you more than you do that worthless clone... Oh well!" With that, Shadow Knight's elbow slammed into the back of Miss Martian's neck, the girl slumping unconscious as he dropped her.

Smirking, Shadow Knight lurched forwards once again, slamming Artemis into the brick wall behind her, forcing her to lose her grip on her weapons as the 'Insane Icon' held her hands beside her head. Shadow Knight stared at her as she glared back."What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you know how worried everyone has been about you?" Artemis questioned, her teammates too groggy to understand anything that was coming out of either of their mouths. Shadow Knight smirked before he leaned forwards, pressing his lips onto Artemis', the girl's eyes widening.

Artemis made a sound which formed as a moan as she closed her eyes, Shadow Knight releasing her hands as her arms wrapped around his neck. Shadow Knight lifted the blonde haired 'Heroine' up, her legs wrapping around his waist as her back once again hit the wall behind her, Shadow Knight's tongue darting out from his black painted lips and moving it along Artemis' own. Artemis moaned, her mouth opening as her tongue darted out to meet Shadow Knight's, the two fighting for dominance between each other, Shadow Knight quickly winning.

The two's tongues swirled around each others as Shadow Knight explored Artemis' mouth, a few times fighting Artemis' tongue for domination before the Insane Icon pulled his head back, his lips leaving Artemis' as he unwrapped her limbs from his body, the blonde girl instantly falling against the wall behind her, knees weak. Walking over to Robin, Shadow Knight shifted through his utility belt, taking items such as a Bata-rang, holo-computer, Ect.

Cracking his neck with a smirk, Shadow Knight waled back to stand in front of Artemis, the girl's eyes instantly drawing to him."Catch you on the mercenary side, Artemis." The Insane Master Mercenary spoke as he withdrew smoke bombs from his utility belt, throwing them to his feet, and literally going up and into smoke, leaving the team of beaten 'Heroes' alone by their beaten selves.

~Naruto~

Naruto cracked his neck before rolling his shoulders, his painted smile rising up into an even more twisted version before staring straight at the back of the man's head who sat working on mechanical items in front of him."Tony Stark?" He questioned, the man stopping and turning to face the Insane Icon.

"I'd usually say who's asking but yeah, I'm Tony Stark... What are you, getting ready for Halloween, and what do you want?"

"Well first, no, this is to me what your Ironman suit is to you. And second, I want to... Make a Deal with you, Money's no problem..."

True Mortal:I'm sorry it's short, I just wanted to put this out to see what people thought, Naruto's new look, the Romance part, the deal... Don't ask about the deal please... The SECOND reason I ended so early is I wanted to put a challenge out to anyone who uses Deviantart and can draw any or all of the costumes that Naruto has worn in this story. If you DO draw him, let me know, I kind of want to see what he would ACTUALLY look like in the outfits. Thanks! And remember, the whiskers are jagged, not straight.

Also, to this one guy on here, won't say his name, confidential, if you don't like the story, why do you keep reading it? GROW UP! And find another story!


	16. Chapter 15:Deal

Disclaimer:We don't really have anything to say... We've got most of it out so yeah... Well it seems a lot of people have gotten that The Story is taking certain turns rather they like it or not, so... yeah I'm in a better mood than I was when I wrote the least two chapters.

Chapter 15:Deal

Batman growled as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Superman before slamming his fist into a wooden table. Superman turned, away from a glass window which held the team of Young Justice within the room. Superboy laying on a metal table, thrashing wildly with a dangerous spear tip protruding from his chest. Robin and Kid Flash laid side by side, unconscious with bloody gauze wraps around their chests. Next to them sat Aqualad, also with a wrapped chest, his head shaking in disbelief. Miss Martian sat beside of Superboy in a wooden chair, her head bowed, asleep. Across of the room, Artemis sat, rolling her shoulders wearily.

The man of steel looked at the Dark Knight, whom continued to snarl in rage."You need to calm down." Superman spoke to his friends who swirled around, his eyes glaring dangers as the only revealed parts of his face showed the rage that the man was going through.

"Calm down? Calm down? Look back in that room Clark! My apprentice, Barry's apprentice, Aquaman's apprentice, even your clone are all laying in their with wounds that could have been severe! And it's all because of me."

"You?" Superman questioned with narrowed eyes."Bruce, you're putting too much guilt onto your own shoulders. It's as much my fault as it is yours so-" Batman cut the Man Of Steel off, a snarl escaping him as his fist slammed into the glass window beside them, creating a spider webbed like crack all throughout it.

"Are you sure Clark? It's because of _my _information on Cadmus that they went there and found that... monster! My fault that I didn't stop him before he escaped that night. My fault I didn't stop him from killing Gotham's Mayor. My fault I gave him that mission to Santa Prisca- My fault we tried to convey him and lost Speedy, it all leads back to _me_ Clark. And because of that, _I'm_ hunting him down and bringing him in."

"Bruce, it's not very often that you meet people who can match you move to move but he was, in a way, taught by you and various other great martial artists. Robin even told you that there were more than they could find out! Bruce, these are one of those times you find your match." Batman glared at the Man Of Steel before he shook his head, turning his back to the man and walking away, his cape flapping in the wind.

"Maybe So Clark, but he's killed too many people, and we've all let it slip by for far too long. So it's time this Taskmaster, Shadow Knight, whatever he calls himself now gets brought in." With that, Batman disappeared in a flash of the Justice League's teleporter, leaving Superman behind to shake his head with a sigh if despair before he turned back to look through the spider web cracked glass, at his clone.

"Now we have two major problems, Your Life and Batman's Rage... and I don't know how to save either..." Looking to his left, Superman's eyes zoned in on Zantanna before he walked over towards the magic using woman."Zantanna."

"What is it Superman?"

"I need you to research that spear and try to find Shadow Knight before Batman, and find out how to remove that thing without killing Superboy." The man of steel spoke as Zantanna nodded, a serious look upon her face.

"Right."

~Naruto & Tony Stark~

"A deal huh?" Tony questioned Naruto as he turned around to fully stare at his costume stated form."I'm inclined to ask what type of deal." the man answered as Naruto smirked, his painted lips bringing up into twisted smile as he shrugged his shoulders, taking a seat next to the man behind the ironman suit.

"Have you ever heard of a spirit, well, more the energy of it living inside a person's body?" Naruto questioned as Tony raised an eyebrow, pulling his head back to fully observe Naruto in his Shadow Knight suit with an interested spark in his eyes.

"I suppose it's possible, what with Thor, mutants, technology so, sure, I'll buy it for now, keep going." Tony answered with a dismissing wave of his right hand, Shadow Knight smirking as he leaned backwards.

"Say you're able to... extract that energy being and place it within a robot suit, similar to yours." Naruto finished, Tony's eyes narrowing at the explanation of what Shadow Knight had come to him for. Shaking his head, Tony stood to his feet before answering Naruto.

"I don't know about that. Just from _looking_ at you I know you've murdered people. Granted more than likely most weren't all that innocent, but still, I'm not that inclined to help someone like you." Tony answered as he walked to a small bar within the room they sat in, fixing himself a drink as Shadow Knight also shook his head, standing up.

"But this isn't _about_ me. This is about the being _in_ me. It's dying, and you're the only one with the technology to save it. I mean, think about it, I could have gone to someone lie Lex Luther who would have done this in a split second at the sound of money, but _didn't_ because he can't save the being. _You_ can Tony." Shadow Knight spoke as Tony took a drink, Naruto himself sighing as he lit a Cigarette."What do you say Tony? Can you help me or are you going to take the risk of letting the being in me die?"

Tony looked towards Shadow Knight as said Insane Icon took a long drag of his cigarette before he nodded with a sigh of despair."Alright, I'll help. But I'll need a design, something to go off of. Make me one and come back, I'll help you the best I can. After that though, we're done dealing unless it comes to saving someone's life." Shadow Knight nodded as he put his Cigarette out with a stream of smoke from his mouth before he left the room, Tony Stark falling back into his chair.

~Kyuubi~

Kyuubi's eyes slowly opened as he came to stare at Shadow Knight.**"What do you want Naruto?"** the aged looking beast questioned as Naruto smirked, cracking his neck before rolling his shoulders with a sigh.

"I know how to save you."

"**I told you not to-"**

"No, There's a man named Tony Stark, one of the greatest minds within the world. I can have him build you a robotic body, which you can inhabit. I just need you to tell me what you want the body to be like so I can draw up the blue prints. Recently I've come into some items that Batman and his sidekicks use, I'll be having that transferred into the body as well as what you want."

"**Really... Then this should be fun... Let's begin shall we?"**

~Batman~

Batman growled as he stood atop a building of Metatropolis, a scowl adorning his facial features as he stared out across of the city, no Shadow Knight in sight. It was like the young man could appear, disappear, and then re-appear whenever the hell he wanted to! Cracking his knuckled, Batman prepared to jump from the building before a voice stopped him.

"Batman?" It questioned, Batman's body losing its tense state with a sigh before he turned around slowly before staring straight ahead at the figure that had made itself known with a snarl.

"Robin, you should be back at the base, resting." Batman told his sidekick who looked to the side, his face pale from the blood that he had lost during his short battle with Shadow Knight before a serious look came upon his face.

"I heard you were looking for Shadow Knight, because of what he did... You can't do it alone. Not without the League." Robin spoke, Batman's eyes narrowing as he stared down his protege, a low growl escaping him as he stepped forwards.

"You doubt me, Robin?" Batman questioned as Robin shook his head, a disappointed sigh leaving him as he looked directly into his mentors eyes, a frown placed heavily onto his face.

"Doubt you? No, but we don't know who all Cadmus taught him how to fight like, but with the ones he already knows, plus you? What if he goes out and learns more from even more dangerous people? What if he copies even one more mercenary, he'll have the advantage over you. You tell me this a lot, but you're not _thinking_." Robin growled as Batman stepped forwards once again.

"You have no option in this. Go back to base and sleep. I'm going to find Shadow Knight and I'm going to bring him in." With that, Batman walked to the edge of the building before firing his grapling hook, swinging from it as Robin gripped the sides of his head, letting out a frustrated cry.

~Naruto~

Naruto sighed as he faced Tony Stark once more."So you have the blue prints drawn up?" Tony questioned as he was handed multiple sheets of paper, a frown finding its way to his face as he studied them with a watchful eyes still placed on Shadow Knight.

Nodding, Tony looked up towards Shadow Knight, watching as he placed multiple items out onto a wooden table before he spoke."Can you do it?"

"I can..." Tony spoke,"I'll... do what I can... I have to have a reason for the weapons implanted into the machine though." Shadow Knight sighed as he lit a cigarette, already having foreseen this question making itself known.

"He'll basically be a _robot_. So basically He'll be followed by groups by S. H. I. E. L. D, The Military, Mafia's, he'll have to have some form of protection besides just basic martial arts and his metal. So can you do it or not?" Shadow Knight questioned as he took a long drag off of his Cigarette, Tony sighing as he looked back down upon the blue prints.

"Yeah, I can do it. You'll have to give me a few days to construct the body and combine it with the weapons, but I'll have it ready. I _will_ have to be funded until I'm finished with this, it can't be traced all of the way back to me, it just can't."

"I can do that." Naruto answered as he placed multiple stacks of money down onto the table with a sigh before he cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders before spinning around, a frown upon his face."And Tony, try to keep it under wraps, more so than what you did with your Iron Man Suits. There are people out there who would rather me just be locked in the hole and the suit you'll be working on... Destroyed." Tony raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders.

~Zantanna & Artemis~

The two young women sat within the empty cafeteria of the Justice League, both frowning."This is getting out of hand." Zantanna spoke as Artemis nodded with a desperate sigh before leaning back in her chair.

"I know, but what do you want _me_ to do? Obviously Naruto's going through a new state."

"A new state? Naruto has fed me information on everything he's done to the League so I don't become suspicious, but I know _nothing_ about that spear, how to get it out, _or_ how to find Naruto and figure it out... What did the museum say on the spear?"

"Nothing, they were pretty vague about it... Look, I'll keep looking for Naruto, at the very least to figure out how to remove that spear. Until then, I don't know what to do." Zantanna looked down at the wooden table, a frown on her face before she answered.

"We put faith in our leader. Come on, we have to go."

"Then let us depart, but remember, Zantanna, We are Mercenaries, More Stealthful Than The Night-" Artemis began, Zantanna ending the sentence for her.

"More Deadly Than The Dawn." Artemis nodded before she spun around, she and Zantanna leaving the cafeteria...

~Batman~

Batman growled as he slammed his fist into the Bat-Computer. He had scanned through Metatropolis, Downtown Metatropolis, and Gotham itself, but he found nothing."Hard day at work sir?" Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred, questioned as Batman shook his head, pulling his cowl back to reveal Bruce Wayne and his rage filled eyes.

"No, I can't find Shadow Knight."

"Who?" Alfred questioned as the Dark Knight shook his head, eyes still filled with rage.

"Taskmaster, he had a name change... He injured Young Justice- Severely. It's time for me to bring him in."

"Should you really be doing it alone sir?"

"It's my problem Alfred, so I'll fix it myself." With that, Bruce replaced his Batman cowl, walking away from his Butler and leaving the Batcave...

~Red Hood, Red Arrow & Bullseye~

The team of three sighed as they lounged in Naruto's bar."What do you think is going through Naruto's head?" Roy questioned as he downed a large gulp of his beer, Bullseye sighing before he answered.

"It's impossible to know... Maybe Pain, Revenge, him being Paranoid, there's just too many possibilities that come to mind."

"Yeah, but for him to kill without being hired, what do we do?" Roy questioned, Jason looking towards both men out of the sides of his eyes with a growl.

"We trust the man that brought us all together." The two men with him looked towards the black haired boy before nodding, all three taking large gulps of their beers.

"Kids Right." Bullseye spoke as Roy spoke...

~Batgirl and X23~

Barbara and Laura sighed as they came to sit across from each other at a wooden table."I couldn't find anything." Barbara spoke with a sigh and shake of her head."He wasn't in the downtown area... what about you Laura?" The red head questioned to which Laura shrugged.

"Nothing, not in uptown." Laura answered as Barbara sighed, leaning forwards, placing her head in her hands as Laura leaned backwards into her chair."Where else can we look?" Laura questioned as Barbara shook her head, still in her hands.

"We can't. Naruto doesn't want to be found. And it's apparent now that if he doesn't want to be found, he's not going to be found." Barbara spoke with a sigh of despair, Laura shaking her head.

"Then what do we do?"

"... Trust In Naruto..." Was the only answer the red head gave before she stood, exiting the place their conversation had been held in, followed shortly after by Laura...

~Naruto, A Few Days Later~

Naruto grunted as he sat on a bed, resembling what you would lay on in a Doctor's office, wires and needles coming from him and attaching to a robot like item. The robot was red and black, in the shape of what Ironman would be. The eyes and mouth of the robot were seemingly more so like that of Red Tornado than Ironman. The top of the head seemed that it could open at the crown. Placed onto the chest of the robot was a glowing white, triangular object. The fingers, as well as the toenails, of the robot seemed to come down into sharp claws. Going over the rest of the body, their seemed to be latched that could open at the operators command and could hold devastating weapons.

"Are you ready?" Tony questioned Shadow Knight, whom nodded.

"About as ready as I'll ever be with this... Let's get it over with." Shadow Knight answered back to the man.

"Right..."

True Mortal:I'm done, I need to take a break. Peace be with you and God Bless You.


End file.
